The Mage's Amulet
by KHfan22
Summary: Years have passed and now a group of four travel through dimensions to gather twelve shards of a cresent amulet. It's a new adventure with new people but of course Mokona is still the same.
1. A Strange Greeting

**KHfan22: Yay! My Tsubasa Story! I have to say this story was created when I read _The Mage's Daughter._ It's pretty interesting and good. so check it out, but I don't remember who's the author. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I love rereading it :D CLAMP does and they rock.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1 – A Strange Greeting

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Mage! Open this door!" A rough voice sounded outside.

I looked up from my spell book and looked at the door. "Dad? Someone's at the door." I said standing up and walking towards it. I pressed my hand on the doorknob and turned it.

Suddenly two men in black armor rushed in shivering from the cold.

I blinked.

"Ah! Kuro-cold, how are you?" My dad walked in holding a ladle. "You're just on time. I am making stew." He said.

"Why the hell are you living in an ice cube?" The man growled. "You just have to piss me off every day, huh?" He growled.

My father laughed. "Selena, this is Kurogane Youou or should I say Kuro-grumpy." He said. He walked up to the younger man and smiled. "This young fellow must be the infamous 'Shinyuu Youou.' It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand.

"Don't you dare touch that man's hand." Kurogane growled.

My dad pursed his lips and gave him a playful glare. "I don't bite, Kuro-meanie." He said.

"Not anymore." Kurogane said.

My dad laughed. "I'm Fai D. Fluorite." He bowed a little to Shinyuu. "This young lady is my daughter, Selena Fluorite." He said.

Shinyuu nodded. "Hi." He said.

I smiled.

"Are the brat and the princess here?" Kurogane looked around.

"Sadly, no. The stew is almost ready." My dad said.

"No one would want to eat it anyways." Kurogane said entering the kitchen.

"Sakura and Syaoran would!" My dad yelled and Shinyuu and I jumped at a sudden _BANG!_

I sat on the couch and began to read.

"Do you mind me asking what you're reading?" Shinyuu asked.

"No, not at all." I answered.

Shinyuu was quiet.

I turned to look at him.

He seemed to be waiting. "Well?" He asked.

I blinked. "Well what?" I asked.

"Answer my question." He growled.

I smiled. I definitely saw his father in him. "I did answer your question. You asked do I mind if you ask me what I am reading and I answered no, I do not." I said.

His face reddened in what looked like anger. "Fine, _what_ are you reading?" He asked.

"Spell book." I answered.

He looked over my shoulder. "I can't read it." He said.

"Yes, this is in my father's language. The reason we should be able to talk to each other may be because Mokona is around." I said.

"Mokona? Oh that Manjuu-bun." He said.

"That what?" I asked.

"Manjuu-bun, it's a type of food in my world." Shinyuu answered.

I covered my mouth and laughed. "You're funny; can I call you Shin-pon?" I asked.

"WHAT?" Shinyuu yelled.

I smiled at the success of getting him angry. "Or maybe Shin-tan." I posed a thinking position.

"Why you..." He jumped to grab me, but I swiftly got off the couch making him fall head-first into the cushions.

I closed the spell book and smiled. "Shin-silly, what are you doing?" I asked.

Shinyuu got up and advanced me.

"Eeek!" I yelped as I darted upstairs.

He ran after me and I threw my bedroom door open. He was about to enter but I slammed the door in his face.

_BAM! THUD!_

"Argh!" Shinyuu cried on the other side of my door.

I took a deep breath and waited.

There was silence.

I blinked and opened the door.

A hand shot out and I nearly screamed as he pulled me out.

He was holding his nose with blood on his hands and shirt.

I gasped. "I'm sorry!" I said and waved my finger. Words of healing flew out and I directed it to his nose.

Shinyuu let me go and let go of his nose, no longer bleeding.

I rushed to the bathroom to grab a towel. "I'm so sorry about that I didn't know you would break your nose and all." I said wiping the blood off his face.

He grabbed my wrist with a look of annoyance in his face. "Stop cleaning my face." He growled.

I stepped away as he cleaned himself up.

We saw my dad and Kurogane walk up the stairs towards us.

"Damn it Shinyuu, what on earth did you do?" Kurogane asked looking at the blood on his shirt.

"It's my fault, sir. I slammed the door on his face." I looked at the ground.

"Why did you do that Selena, dear?" Dad asked me softly.

"She called me something like Shin-pon or Shin-tan." Shinyuu said.

The two blinked.

Dad laughed. "That's my girl!" He said.

"It's not funny mage!" Kurogane growled.

"Oh Kuro-puro, there is no harm in creating nicknames." Dad smiled.

Kurogane glared at him. "You better get that washed before it stains." He snapped at his son.

"I don't have a shirt." Shinyuu pointed out.

"Good thing you're in a house right? Here you can borrow one of my shirts." Dad said walking into his room and coming out with a white shirt.

Dad held it out and Shinyuu took it hesitantly.

I looked at the ground as Shinyuu passed me to the restroom.

"Right then, back to the stew." Dad said leaving.

Kurogane rolled his eyes in annoyance as he followed.

Shinyuu walked out with his shirt in his hands. Father's shirt seemed to be a perfect fit for him.

I took the shirt. "I-I'll take care of this." I said softly.

He raised a brow. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

I looked up at him but dropped my gaze to the ground. "I-I heard about your father from my dad. I'm sure you have your own pride to watch out for... and no doubt by embarrassing you in front of your dad I... damaged your pride." I said quickly.

Shinyuu sighed and scratched his head. "It's... not a problem." He said.

I gave a grin. "That's great Shin-myu." I said.

He glared. "You..." He growled.

I tilted my head giving a wide smile.


	2. Shatter of an Amulet

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2 – Shatter of an Amulet_

_Fai's Pov_

I peeked at the stew. "Hmm..." I tasted it and smiled. "It's ready." I said.

Kurogane just sighed. "Are you even worried about what will happen to the kids?" He asked.

I frowned as I turned off the gas. "Of course I am." I said. "I mean, I am the one who caused this upon Selena. I can't go with her, but I can watch over her." I said.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

I laughed in my head. Why did I do it? If I didn't the question would be why didn't I do it? I smiled at Kurogane. "I did it be-" I stopped and felt a sense of panic.

This magical presence that appeared was overpowering.

Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I ran towards the front door and moved the curtains. I ignored Shinyuu as he asked what was wrong.

It was dark, but I could barely see the figure walking towards the house.

"Selena!" I yelled as I ran upstairs.

Selena opened her door with alarm in her eyes. "Make it stop dad!" She pressed her hands to her ears.

I caught her before she fell to the ground.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

After I washed Shinyuu's shirt I began to practice magic. I began hearing strange words whispered to me like a ghost. I shook my head and tried to focus on the spell but the whispers got louder. I felt my power being drained by the second.

"Selena!" I heard my dad yell.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my door. I covered my ears trying to block the words. "Make it stop dad!" I yelled. I felt dizzy and my legs gave away. I felt my dad's arms catch me before I fell to the ground unconscious.

_I looked around in darkness and silence. "Dad?" I called out._

"_You have something that belongs to me child."_

_I gasped as a woman with blue skin appeared right in front of me. "Who... who are you?" I asked._

"_Who am I?" she shrieked. She walked up to me with wild and angry eyes. "I am the great Mage Aeza!" She grabbed my neck with her boney fingers. "I want my powder back child!" She reached for my amulet that my dad gave me for my birthday._

_I tried to gasp for air as she took it in her hands ready to rip it and claim it hers. I grabbed her hand and muttered the first spell that came to my mind._

_She screamed as her hand dropped my amulet and she pulled away from me._

_Unfortunately the spell broke the amulet. Ten shards floated into the air and disappeared._

"_You!" She growled and I put two fingers over my eye._

_I sent words of an attack spell at her and as they exploded I felt myself being pulled into consciousness._

I gasped as I saw my dad, Kurogane, and Shinyuu stare down at me.

"Selena..." My dad hugged me.

I grabbed my necklace to see the amulet gone. Just a golden metal outline of a crescent moon.

"Is that it? What used to be what you stole?" Kurogane asked.

I stared at him wide eyed. I wanted to ask him "What?" but I couldn't talk. Not without causing a mess.

_Knock Knock!_

We all looked downstairs and Dad headed for the door. We all walked after him to see him open the door.

"Ah, Sakura, Syaoran! Come in! This must be your son, Sora." My dad smiled.

A woman with brown hair and green eyes walked in with a man with brown hair and amber eyes. Behind them was a young boy with brown hair and amber eyes.

"Sorry we were late." Syaoran said. "It took some time for Yukito to prepare the spell to send us to this world."

"Not at all! Why don't we have some dinner? Stew is perfect for a cold night." Dad said and walked to the kitchen. "Then..." He stopped at the door of the kitchen. "We can finally explain why we have all gathered." He said in a serious tone.


	3. The Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3 – The Story

_Dinner – Fai's Pov_

Everyone was done with their bowl of stew.

I cleared my throat.

The two Mokonas, both white and black, sat at the center of the table. Kurogane had picked them up from Watanuki offering a "special object from Tomoyo" as Kurogane explained.

"I'm sure, Selena, Shinyuu, Sora, that all of our parents have told you of our adventure among so many worlds." I said.

The three nodded silently.

"After Syaoran, Kurogane and I ended our journey I continued to travel through various dimensions for a new home. I've taken jobs and many life styles until I found Namida." I closed my eyes. "She's my wife and Selena's mother."

Selena tensed as she heard this. That's right... she never new her mother. She only had me.

"Namida came from a world of magical creatures: mages, fairies, giants, and more. She is a healer but a clumsy woman. She told me she was a child of misfortune.

"Like you?" Sakura asked.

"Somewhat. She only brings bad luck to herself, not to others. So usually she's trips or gets her food on her clothes, or the major things like spraining an ankle or wrist or getting hurt. It was a simple fairytale until when Selena was born. Selena's magic is so unstable that if she makes one small sound... well it wouldn't be pretty." I said.

Selena looked at the table.

"I heard of this strange powder that is able to amplify or block the flow of magic. So I set out to look for it. I didn't know it belonged to someone who was power hungry and took it to make a crescent amulet. For years we lived a happy life until one day while I was teaching Selena a few simple spells we came back to find our house destroyed and Namida was dead. I knew she would come after us so I took Selena and fled to various worlds, while teaching her magic so she would be prepared for this day."

Selena was now staring at me wide eyed.

"Why did you do such a stupid thing?" Kurogane growled.

I gave him a glare that made him look at me with surprise. "Why did I do it, Kurogane?" I hissed.

He winced at my tone.

"I did it for my daughter. I did it because I want what's best for her. Isn't that what all men want? To raise a happy family?" I sighed feeling my anger leave me quickly. "My actions led to this and I will suffer the consequences." I said.

Selena took my hand. She shook her head. _No, dad._ She told me.

Everyone blinked, a sign that she was transmitting her voice in their minds as well.

_I will fix this, myself. I won't allow you go on another journey._

I frowned. "I did this, Selena." I tried to reason with her.

_You've done enough for me, dad. I see this as a test. Am I strong enough to handle this woman?_ Selena looked at me with a determined look. _I'll protect both of us._

I closed my eyes and sighed. "And if you don't come back? If you die like how Namida died?" I asked.

_I won't let anything happen._ She said.

I stared at her.

"I'll help." Sora spoke.

We all looked at the younger boy.

"It would be great if we all became friends like how our parents did right?" He asked blushing a little.

"What do you think Kuro-kyu?" I asked.

He glared again. "I don't see why not." He said.

Syaoran and Sakura nodded.

Selena gave a cheerful punch in the air. _We head out tomorrow!_ She said.


	4. Making a Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4 – Making a Deal

_Selena's Pov_

"Why look at the kids, Kurgy!" my dad cheered. "Don't they look so grown up? It makes you feel old doesn't it?" He poked Kurogane's cheek.

"I'll kill you in your sleep." Kurogane growled.

My dad, with the White Mokona in his hands, shrunk in fear. "Mokona, he's being so mean." He teared up.

The white Mokona grinned. "Mokona Modoki will help!" It hopped to the ground and suddenly shot itself into Kurogane's side.

Kurogane grunted as he fell face first into the snow. "Damn you all!" He cursed.

My dad ignored him and handed me the white Mokona. "Now then," He secretly chuckled. "Hee hee, you be careful out there. I'll be waiting right here for you. You know how to get home?" He asked.

I closed my eyes reciting the spell in my head. _Yes, dad._ I said.

"Good, because our little friend here can't control where you go, so it's all up you." He said and kissed my cheek. "Your mother had the same determination in her eyes when she wanted to do something." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. _Mother's always with us._ I told him.

He backed away. "It's time for you to get going." He said. "Mokona if you would do the honors." He said.

Mokona jumped into the air and grew pure white wings. It sucked all of us in, surprising us, and we opened our eyes to find ourselves in a tunnel.

"I guess you wouldn't be calling me nicknames for a while huh?" Shinyuu asked while smirking at me.

I smiled back at him. _Don't get your hopes up, Shin-pan._ I sent a thought to both Sora and Shinyuu.

He glared. "Stop making fun of my name!" He yelled.

I noticed the white light at the end of the tunnel grow brighter and we started falling from the sky.

I covered my mouth to prevent myself from yelling as we landed on a conveniently placed haystack. I shook my head and sat up. _But Shin-pan,_ I said. _I'm not making fun of your name. In fact I admire it._ I said.

Shinyuu sat up and narrowed his eyes at me. "You're lying aren't you?" he asked.

I gave him a look as if I was insulted and shocked. _Of course not!_ I waved my hands.

He grumbled as he began to get off the haystack. He cleaned himself of hay and flicked them back into the stack.

Sora was already out and waiting while holding Mokona.

I climbed out as well taking off my thick coat and plucking the hay off. A few managed to stick onto my second coat as well.

"You wear too many coats." Shinyuu said watching me.

I pulled it on and smiled. _Like your father said, I live in an ice cube with my father._ I told him.

He rolled his eyes and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" He asked.

"We made it to a new world!" Mokona said cheerfully.

"Looks like a farmland." Sora observed. He pointed at a small barn and a house next to it.

A trail extended from the farm towards a town in the distance.

"I wonder how we're going to find a shard of the amulet." Sora said.

"Mage," Shinyuu looked at me. "Can you sense the shards?" He asked.

I tilted my head and closed my eyes. _I feel a strange magical presence around here, but I'm not so sure if it is a shard._ I told them.

"Then let's look around." Shinyuu said walking towards the farm.

_

* * *

_

At the farm

"Excuse me!" Sora called and knocked on the old door.

"This place smells like crap." Shinyuu muttered.

I smiled. _Well what do you expect? It's a farm._ I told him.

He rolled his eyes and we turned to an old man opening the door.

"Hello, how may I help you young folks?" He asked.

Sora looked at me.

I smiled and waved my hand to let him talk. _I think you should talk, Sora-kun. Shin-koi might scare him._ I told him.

Shinyuu looked down at me glaring.

Sora nodded. "Yes, we're distant travelers looking for something. I was wondering if you have seen a purple stone or shard." He asked.

"A purple shard eh?" The man tapped his chin. "Well I do have this necklace, it's my wife's." He said.

Shinyuu stepped up towering over the man. "Good, hand it over. It belongs to her." He said.

I took his arm in alarm. _Shinyuu!_ I snapped at him. I bowed apologetically at the man. _Sora-kun, please tell the man if we can have it for a trade._

"I'm sorry about Shinyuu's behavior." He started. "Perhaps we can earn the necklace by trade?" He asked.

The man frowned. "I'm sorry but that necklace is an expensive one and it shows a lot of meaning to my wife." He said.

_Ask him where his wife is._ I tapped Sora's shoulder.

Sora asked and the man's face grew grim. "She's off visiting her family in the east." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to work in the barn." He said.

"We'll help you, to earn enough money for a new necklace." Sora said quickly.

"Who are you? Why do you want the necklace?" He asked.

Sora looked at me and I nodded. He gulped and turned to the man. "I am Sora, this is Shinyuu and Selena. The necklace actually belongs to Selena but by accident it broke into shards and for years we've been trying to find it." He said.

The farmer frowned. "There have been rodents eating away at my crops. At least I think they're rodents. Exterminate them and we'll see what happens there." He said opening the door.

We walked in and I took his hands shaking it with a smile.

"What are you some mute or something?" He asked.

I nodded putting a sad face.

"Although we look very different, we can tell what Selena wants right away." Sora smiled.

I put my hands on Sora's shoulders and gave a toothy grin. _Ask him if we'll be staying here._ I looked at Shinyuu. _In a polite voice._ I added.

Shinyuu rolled his eyes. "We'll need a place to stay." He said.

I looked away with a sour face. I didn't like his tone. _Shin-poop_ I thought.

Shinyuu sent me a glare that could almost kill.

"You can sleep in the barn." He said. "I'm Ted by the way, Ted Goldsmith." He said.

We all looked at each other.

_

* * *

_

Night

"Why the hell do we have to sleep in the stupid barn?" Shinyuu roared as he tossed and turned in a makeshift bed made of hay.

Sora smiled at Shinyuu's outburst and turned to me.

I was already lying down ready to sleep.

"Selena-san."

I raised my hand at him. _Yes, Sora-kun?_ I asked.

"Is there a real reason why you're on this journey?" He asked.

I looked at him surprised.

Even Shinyuu stopped tossing and looked at me for my response.

I smiled. _I... want to meet her again._ I said.

"Who?" He asked.

_Aeza. I want to meet her again..._ I said. I rolled over and faced away from him. I closed my eyes and let my body relax.

"Mokona will sleep with Shin-hay!" Mokona said.

Shinyuu grabbed Mokona and threw him at me. "You're not coming any where within five feet from me!" He said. "My space!" He growled.

I had rolled on my back to see Mokona's ears drop. _You can sleep with me if you want._ I smiled.

Mokona smiled. "Okay!" It said and snuggled next to me.

"No if there isn't any more distractions, shut up, lie down, and sleep!" Shinyuu barked.

Sora and I smiled at each other and we all closed our eyes to sleep.


	5. Magic Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5 – Magic Flight

It must have been an hour or so since it was still dark. I opened my eyes and looked around.

There was another strange magic outside.

I picked Mokona up and tucked it next to Sora. I opened the barn door and looked outside.

Everything was still but the night sky moved.

I looked up to see a flock of black birds soaring through the sky. I walked out, closed the door and watched as the birds flew down to the crops to begin their nightly feast. I closed my eyes.

The magic presence was coming from them.

I ran towards the field. I promised myself I would do anything to retrieve my amulet and finding out what these black birds are is my first step. I hid in a field of tall plants with yellow sticks coming out of them. I examined them. I think they were called... Corn? I turned my attention to a bird near me. I knew birds don't have three eyes. My body tensed when the bird looked at me.

It cawed and it's "brothers" flew after me.

_Crap!_ I thought as I darted through the field.

A fireball hit the ground and dirt flew everywhere.

I shielded my eyes and jumped into the air.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I sat up with Sora and Mokona as we heard loud birds outside. I picked up Ginryuu and stomped towards the door. I slammed the door open. "I'll kill every single bird in this damn world!" I yelled and gasped.

A giant three eyed raven was in the field crops blowing fireballs at a small figure.

I had to admit I was dumbstruck, but anger boiled in me when I saw that the small agile figure was Selena herself. "That stupid Mage!" I yelled.

"We have to help her!" Sora said running off. He hit his palm with his fist and pulled them apart. A sword formed in his hands.

I was surprised.

These two had a lot of tricks under their sleeves.

I smacked my head. Of course they do! We've only met! I ran after them.

Selena seemed to have everything under control. She moved swiftly and hell! She was like a freaking grasshopper! She jumped high into the air and her hand glowed. She swung her arm creating a purple circle.

The line of the circle formed words I recognized as her native language and streams of water shot at the bird.

The bird dodged the streams of water, but Selena only moved her arm following it.

Streams of water hit the ground trying to catch the monster.

Sora jumped into the bird's path and held up his sword perpendicular to his body.

"Raitei..." He said. "Shourai!" He finished.

Lightning bolts hit the bird and it screeched in pain.

I jumped up pulling Ginryuu from its sheath. "Hama Ryuujin!" I yelled and swung at it.

The bird's head was detached from its body and it fell limp on the ground.

I walked up to Selena. "What the hell were you doing up and fighting that thing alone?" I yelled.

She just stared at the bird in a trance.

"Selena-san?" Sora asked.

She raised her head and looked at us surprised. She opened her mouth to speak, but covered it quickly. _Sora-kun. Shin-muro. Mokona. Why are you up?_

"'Why are we up?' she asks..." I scoffed. "We heard the stupid bird and came to help. Stop gawking at it and tell us why were you not sleeping." I said.

She glared. _I was not gawking at it! The magic is fading._ She said.

"Your magic?" Sora asked.

_No, the magic from the birds. Well it's "Bird" now._ She said.

"What's going on?" Ted asked. He gasped horrified at the sight of the bird. "What is that? Did you do this?" He asked.

We all looked at each other.

_

* * *

_

Ted's House

Selena and I let Sora handle this since he was so good at making up a fake story of us.

Ted seemed to believe it completely.

"You have saved my crops. I thank you for that." He said. He stood up and walked out of the room. He came back with a necklace of a purple stone.

We both looked at Selena to see her eyes half closed in a trance.

She took out her crescent necklace and the necklace in Ted's hand flew out of his hand. The necklace floated towards Selena's own necklace and the stone snapped off only to mold itself into a crescent shape. It fit perfectly into Selena's necklace and Selena gasped before sliding off her chair.

I caught her before she hit the ground and Ted looked at us in surprise.

"I knew there was magic in this world but that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen." He said.

"Sora stood up and bowed. "Thank you, for helping us. Selena is truly grateful." Sora said.

Ted smiled. "I'm glad to help; my wife never liked it anyways."

I picked up Selena and said out goodbyes before leaving. "You think this is going to happen again?" I asked.

Sora looked at the sleeping Selena. "Probably, the Shards are able to reduce and increase magic, and with one shard or disk returned to Selena, her magic is now being compressed. The more shards we find, more of her magic will be compressed. This is what I think."

I frowned at Selena and Sora. All this magic stuff is getting confusing. I grunted. "Let's get out of here and find a place to sleep. Manjuu-bun!" I snapped.

Mokona hopped into my head. "On it!" He said and sucked us in.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a different room that smelled of... I sniffed the air. "Mothballs?" I asked. I covered my mouth. "I can... talk?" I asked myself.

"Yeah, congratulations." Shinyuu's voice called.

I turned my head to the right to see Shinyuu leaning against the door and Sora smiling at me from behind him. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in a new world. How do you feel? You fainted when we retrieved a shard of your amulet." Sora said.

I took out my amulet to see a sheer crescent shard. "I don't remember getting this." I said.

"You fell into a trance when Ted gave it to us. We then left the world to find another shard." He said.

I nodded understanding. "Ah, yes I guess I'm sorry for sleeping on you. To have a lot of magic in my body one piece of the shard should compress it by one twelfth." I laughed lightly. "The dramatic decrease of power makes my body shut down for adjustment." I said.

Shinyuu was frowning and his eyes were confused.

I laughed. "Shin-silly, you should see the look on your face!" I said.

He grew red. "You shut your mouth!" He said and stormed off.

I stared at him shocked. "Did... I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No! Of course not!" Sora said waving his hands. "I think Shinyuu just doesn't understand all this magic stuff. You know how he is." He said.

I stood up and Sora gave me a bag. "What's this?" I asked.

"Clothes for this world. Mokona chose it for you." Sora said. He left for me to change.

I looked to find a light blue tank top and a long white skirt. I shrugged and changed. I walked out and surveyed what everyone else was wearing.

Shinyuu was sitting on the couch wearing black pants and a dark red shirt.

Sora was wearing a green shirt and black baggy pants.

"Mokona says there is a shard in this world." Sora said.

I blinked. "Mokona?" I asked.

Mokona hopped on my shoulder. "Mokona can sense the shards now just like how I sensed the feathers in the past." It said.

I smiled. "We'll be counting on you." I said.

"Selena can already feel where the shards are so why have Mokona do it?" Shinyuu asked.

I felt anger rush up to my cheeks as I walked in front of him.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

Selena stomped her foot in front of me. "Shinyuu," She said.

I felt myself shiver as she said my name. My _full_ name.

"That was not nice." She finished.

I looked up at her to see her angry.

The Manjuu bun was looking at Selena with a worried face. "It's okay, Selena-san, Kuro-puru always like Shin-puru." Mokona said.

Selena just stared down at me.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away. "What do you want me to do?"

She pointed at me. "Apologize to Mokona. Mokona has brought us here for all of us and you've been doing nothing but saying rude things." She said.

"Well maybe that's how I am." I said.

"Say sorry!" Selena shouted.

I rose to my feet. "I'm sorry." I hissed and headed for the door. I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"Shinyuu-san, where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Out." I grumbled and slammed the door closed. I walked down the streets avoiding everyone in my way. I stopped at an intersection and walked all the boxes pass me on a black trail.

What was it the manjuu-bun called it? Cars and roads?

I huffed and saw the sign change.

The Manjuu-bun told Sora and I a lot of rules about this world like cars can only go when there's a green light or people can cross the road when a little white man is lit on the sign. If I was to walk while a red hand was shown I would get run over. Tch, like I would let a car kill me.

I found a bench and sat on it. I looked at the ground thinking about Selena. Who was she to order me around and say sorry to a magic talking bun? Who was she to call me those stupid names?

A bus stopped right in front of me and it's doors opened. People walked out going on with their business.

"Hey are you coming in or what?" The man driving the bus asked.

I glared. "Does it look like I want to get on?" I yelled back.

He glared back and closed the door before driving off.

People and their stupid questions.

"Um... excuse me."

I turned to see a brown black haired girl with brown eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"May I sit here? I'm waiting for someone and you're taking the whole bench." She said.

I blinked. "Oh sorry." I said and scooted over.

She sat down shyly and we sat in silence. She must have felt awkward because she was blushing all over.

I looked at her. "Are you alright? You got a fever or something?" I asked.

Her face was redder than a tomato!

"No, I'm fine really." She said taking a deep breath and calming down. "So who are you waiting for?" She asked.

"I'm not waiting for anybody." I said. Why is she talking to me?

"Oh, just thinking?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"This is a strange place to think. I would think at the park." She said pointing down a street.

I raised my brow. "So you want me to go there and think?" I asked.

She smiled. "You don't have to." She said. "I'm Sayuri Yamata." She said.

"Shinyuu Youou." I said. I felt calm for some reason. Who knew talking to this girl would calm me down?

We sat for another 15 minutes in silence.

"Sayuri."

We both turned our heads to a tall guy with spiked black hair and black eyes.

He looked at me strangely and smiled at Sayuri. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like this kid one bit but I felt something strange about that boy.

"It's alright. I didn't wait long." Sayuri said. She waved. "Good bye Shinyuu-san." She said and walked off with him.

I narrowed my eyes racking my brains for that strange feeling. It felt so familiar. I stood up and began to walk back to the apartment. I opened the door to find Selena standing in front of the window with the manjuu bun in her hands.

She turned to see me. "Oh, welcome back." She said in a bored tone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The manjuu bun landed on Selena's head and faced me. "We're trying to find Selena's shard, but it's really weak and it's moving." It answered.

"What do you mean moving?" I asked.

"Someone has it, of course." Selena muttered.

I held out my hand to the manjuu bun.

It titled its head at me and hopped on my hand.

I raised it eye level. "I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier." I said.

The manjuu bun smiled. "Apology accepted Shin-puu! Selena-san is sorry for yelling at you!"

Selena turned looking at the Manjuu bun surprised. "Am not!" She said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why? I apologized and I meant it." I said.

Selena crossed her arms and turned away. "So what made you come back and all calm?" She asked.

"I met a little girl. We talked." I said.

She raised a brow at me. "A little girl?" She asked.

"Around Sora's age, Sayuri Yamata." I shrugged. "She was waiting for this guy and when I met him there was something strange about him." I said.

Selena blinked. "Strange?" She asked.

I nodded. "I don't know why though." I said.

She leaned against the wall in thought. "Do you know where you're going to meet this Sayuri again? Do you know who this boy is?" She asked.

I raised a brow. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Anything is important to us. Every single detail. You happen to meet this Sayuri and this guy." She paused. "It's almost as if you two were met by... fate." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "You believe in all that crap?" I asked.

"My father does." She said. "Sora's parents do. _Your father_ does. Why not you?" She asked.

I couldn't answer her. I didn't have an answer.

"There are no such things as coincidence in this world..." She said.

"Only Hitsuzen." I said.

"Sora has gone shopping for food. You must be hungry right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I admitted.

She sat on the couch and smiled at me. "So, Shin-myuu, after lunch we'll go find that girl and that boy." She said.

"Where do you think we'll find her?" I yelled.

She shrugged. "That's all up to you!" She smiled.

I wanted to kill her, ignoring the fact that a certain powerful mage will be after my head if I do.

_Grrrrr..._

I blinked.

Selena broke into giggle fits. "Was that you Shin-hungry?" She held her stomach and covered her mouth.

I blushed. "I'll kill you!" I ran at her.

She tried to roll off the couch and avoid me, but I reached the couch and pinned her down. She looked at me surprised and then smirked. "Well, Shin-pon, aren't you just a bag full of surprises." She said.

"I'm sorry!"


	6. A Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, CLAMP does.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6 – A Struggle

Sora nearly dropped bags of food when he walked in. He was blushing. "Am I interrupting?" He asked.

I threw myself away from Selena horrified. "NO!" I yelled.

Selena laughed as she sat up. "But we were having so much fun!" She said making Sora blush harder.

I pointed at her. "Don't give him any ideas, Mage!" I yelled.

She burst into laughter again as she collected the bags. "I'll go and prepare lunch." She said and kissed the air towards me. "See ya, Shin-love." She winked.

I was ready to march into my room, grab my sword, and slice her head off when Sora walked up to me still blushing.

"So where did you go?" He asked.

I told him about Sayuri and the boy and Sora nodded. "Perhaps it's best if we look for this guy since you felt something about him." Sora said.

"That's what Selena suggested, but I don't know where to find them." I said.

The manjuu bun landed on Sora's head. "Mokona Modoki will help!" It said.

Sora smiled. "Thank you, Mokona."

Selena waved her hand from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!" She said.

_

* * *

_

After Lunch

We've been walking for two hours and I was trying to find Sayuri. We didn't want to split up since there wouldn't be any use.

I was the only one who saw her.

"Well anyone thought of any ideas while we're walking around in circles?" Selena asked.

"What do you think Shinyuu-san?" Sora asked again.

I growled. "I said I don't know. I need to thi..." I paused. "The park!" I said storming off.

Selena, Sora, and the Manjuu bun looked at each other before catching up to me.

"Care to explain?" Sora asked.

"Sayuri said something about sitting in the park and thinking." I said.

"It's a good lead." Selena said.

"It's our only lead besides Mokona." Sora pointed out.

"Exactly." Selena smiled.

We made it to the park and I looked around.

"Come on, be here." I muttered.

"Shinyuu-san." Sora called me.

I turned to Sora, but he was looking at Selena.

She was in another trance. He eyes were soulless as she raised her hand. She pointed at a certain direction and I looked to see Sayuri with the boy.

"I feel the shard, it's very close!" Mokona said.

"Where?" Sora asked.

Mokona pointed in the same direction Selena was pointing.

I walked towards Sayuri.

The boy with her looked up at us.

Sayuri looked up at me. "Shinyuu, why are you here?" She asked. She looked at Sora who was guiding Selena towards us.

The boy stood up narrowing his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"You're sent by that Mage." He said.

Sayuri blinked. "What are you talking about? Rai?"

I saw Selena take out her amulet.

The boy, Rai, jumped back.

"You have one of the shards." Sora said.

"It's rightfully Aeza's." He said.

Selena's eyes furrowed and she dropped the amulet against her chest. She raised her hand towards him and Celes words surrounded us.

"What's happening?" Sayuri screamed.

I looked around us.

Everyone in the park was running away from us.

"Selena is subconsciously trying to get back her shards." Sora said.

The magic surrounding us weaved towards Rai.

Rai held up a hand and darkness came from his hand. It countered Selena's magic. He shot darkness at Selena and Selena was hit.

She stepped back and blinked. "What?" she asked. She looked at Rai. "I was in a trance wasn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said turning to the Manjuu. "Sword." I said.

Mokona spat out Ginryuu and I unsheathed it.

I looked at Sayuri. "Stay back." I said.

Sora also had his sword in hand.

Selena ran at Rai. "The shard is not mine to begin with, but it has been with me for over a hundred years. I will fight for it if I have to." She said. She thrust out her hand and her magic slammed into Rai.

Rai hit the tree, but recovered. He held out a hand and a dark sword appeared in his hands. It almost looked like a giant Key. He slashed at Selena and Selena dodged.

Sora took her place clashing his sword with his.

I ran up as well and swung Ginryuu.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

"Tell me what's going on." A hand grabbed my arm and I turned seeing a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She looked hurt. "What's wrong with Rai? Why are you attacking him?"

I frowned. It's too dangerous for her to be here. "Sora, Shin-pan, you get the shard. I'll take this young girl to safety." I said.

"You're just trying to make an excuse to not fight." Shinyuu snapped.

I smiled. "You know that's not true." I said.

He looked back at me then turned to Rai. "Go, get her to safety." He said.

I took her arm. "Let's go." I said.

"Wait!" The girl said, but I pulled her away.

"I am Selena Fluorite, and that boy with brown hair is Sora. You met Shin-kon right?" I asked.

"You mean Shinyuu-san? Yes." She said. "I'm Sayuri Yamata."

I smiled. "We are travelers who cross dimensions. I have a magic amulet that was broken and we're all trying to find it." I said.

"Travelers? Dimensions? Magic Amulet?" She repeated.

I laughed. "It may sound a bit crazy at first but you'll get used to it." I said.

"Why? Why tell me all this?" She asked.

I smiled down at her. "Because there is a reason you met Shin-kon. A very important reason." I said.

Darkness surrounded us and I gasped as the boy appeared in front of us.

"Rai!" Sayuri said.

"Get away from this woman, Yuri." He said.

"Nii-san, what's gotten into you?" Sayuri asked.

Rai slashed at me and I pushed both Sayuri and I out of the way. I swung my hand and focused magic to bind him.

He grunted as my magic words wrapped around him. I closed my palm and he stayed still panting.

I reached my other hand out and felt my vision fall black.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I ran through the streets and found Selena and Sayuri with Rai.

Rai was bound by Selena's magic and Selena reached out to him in a trance.

She touched his chest and pulled away.

Rai grunted as a shard floated out.

Selena held up her amulet and the shard merged with the first as a crescent moon. Selena swayed and fell backwards.

I caught her and watched as Rai fell to his knees panting.

He glared and charged at Selena. His hand reaching out to grab the amulet.

Sora kicked Rai and he flew away.

Sayuri was horrified at Sora's action.

Rai recovered and surprised us by opening some kind of portal. "We'll meet again." He muttered and disappeared.

"Nii-san!" Sayuri yelled. She dropped to her knees. "Why?" She whispered.

I placed an arm under Selena's knees and my other around her upper back. I stood up and sighed. "Sayuri, did Selena say anything to you?" I asked.

She looked at me. "She said that there was a very important reason why I met you." She said.

"Perhaps we shouldn't leave this world." Sora said. "Not until Selena wakes up." He said.

I nodded. "Sayuri, do you have a home to go to?" I asked.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, but I'll be alone. Nii-san and I... we live alone because our parents died." She said.

I frowned. "Then stay with us for tonight." I said. "Because either way, I'm asking you to be at our apartment tomorrow. We have things to talk about." I began to walk towards the apartment.

"So what will you do?" Sora asked.

"I'll... I'll stay with you three." Sayuri said.

"Four!" the Manjuu bun said behind me.

Sayuri screamed.


	7. Destiny and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7 – Destiny and Dreams

I placed Selena in her bed and turned to Sora and Sayuri. Sayuri was looked at Mokona while Sora was filling her in with who we are and what we're doing in full detail.

"Mekkyo!"

We looked at Mokona and a bright light shone from Mokona's red gem on it's forehead. We all yelped in surprise.

"Hello children!" Fai waved excitedly at us.

Dad stopped him with a glare.

Syaoran and Sakura smiled and waved calmly.

"How is everything over there?" Fai asked.

"How...? What...?" Sora looked around.

Sora and Selena's parents laughed.

"You're right Sakura, he's just like Syaoran!" Fai said looking back at her.

Sora blushed.

"Right now we are communicating with the two Mokonas." Dad said.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah keep doing that if you want to give us a heart attack." I said sarcastically.

"Ooooh!" Fai said and poked my dad. "He _is_ like you!"

My dad glared again.

"Sora, dear, who is that next to you? Where's Selena?" Sakura asked.

"This is Sayuri Yamata and Selena-san is sleeping." Sora answered.

The Manjuu bun turned to Selena then back to us.

"Well wake her up." Fai chirped.

"I'm afraid she's knocked out cold, sir." Sora said politely.

"We got back two shards and every time she got close to it, Selena-san get into a trance!" the manjuu said.

Fai rubbed his chin thinking. "Yes, yes, that is understandable. The amulet is created to hold back her magic thus-"

"Her body shuts down to adjust." I finished.

Fai blinked. "Umm... yes you can put it that way. This will only be repeated ten more times. Since the amulet broke into a dozen pieces. Your journey will be short unlike ours." He said.

"Selena also acts on her own when she gets near the shard." Mokona said.

Fai nodded. "Selena will be trying to get her shards, whether she's awake or asleep."

"Like Sakura, when we were searching for her feathers." Syaoran nodded.

Dad looked at Sayuri. "Now for the new girl." He said.

Fai nodded backing away for Sakura to take his place.

"Sayuri Yamata." She said. "Your brother recently attacked my child and her friends because he had a shard. Is that right?"

Sayuri nodded.

"If you wish to save your brother, then go with them." She gave a pained look, almost as if she was pitying her. "However, I can't promise you that your brother will be the same as he was in the past." She said.

"How do you know this?" Sayuri asked.

"I saw both of you in a dream." She said.

Sayuri nodded. "I understand... I mean, not entirely, but I'll do anything to get Nii-san back." She said.

The four nodded and Fai waved.

"Well then! Shinyuu please take Mokona to a separate room." He said while picking up the black Manjuu. "I have something to talk to you about." He said.

The two teenagers looked at me.

I silently picked up the Manjuu and went to my room.

Fai was in Selena's Bedroom, more specifically on her bed. He stared back at me with a serious expression. "I have a favor to ask you, Shinyuu." The mood of his tone was shocking. First it was all light and cheery, but now I could tell he was dead serious. "Selena is my most precious person alive. I am all against this journey to find Aeza and collect the shards. But if it makes Selena happy then so be it.

"I want you to watch over my Selena, make sure no fatal damage is fallen upon her. Your father hates cowards, but I'm afraid if I am to lose my one and only family, I would be the biggest coward he knows and I would be driven mad. No, you must protect Selena no matter what!" He said.

"Why me?" I asked.

He smiled. "Because, you are Kurogane's son." He said. "Selena is in danger so take this." He held up a sun amulet. "It will be yours and you can use it when the time is right."

"What will it do?" I asked.

"That's for you to find out." Fai said. "Mokona, please send this to Shinyuu."

Fai and Selena's room disappeared and the Manjuu's eyes popped open.

"Mekkyo!" It said and spat out the sun amulet.

I caught it and looked at it. It was an orange circular amulet with small triangles surrounding it acting as sun rays. I held it by the string amazed to find the triangles floating around the circle as if bound by...

"Magic." The Manjuu whispered.

I put it on me and hid it under my shirt. "Let's join the others." I said. I walked back into Selena's room to find her dazed.

Everyone turned to me and Selena waved with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hello, Shin-muro! Did you have a nice chat with my dad?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, a shame you couldn't talk to him." I muttered.

She kept her eyes on me which was getting on my nerves.

I glared. "What?" I snapped.

Her smile grew wider if that was even possible. "Nothing at all!" She said.

"Tch... Let's blow this joint." I said and went to my room. "I'm changing."

"Shin-kon." Selena said.

I turned to her.

"Lets stay for one more day, have Sayuri-chan take one last goodbye. We'll spend the night here and leave first thing in the morning." She said.

"We have better things to do." I said.

"We cannot rush our journey." Selena said.

I grunted "fine."

_

* * *

_

Night – Selena's Dream – Selena's Pov

Whap! Whap!

_Shinyuu grunted in pain as a whip hit his back leaving red bloody marks on his back. He cursed at the tormentor earning a painful whip at the back._

_The door opened and he looked up to see Aeza smirking at him._

"_How's our little boy?" She asked cupping his chin with her cold pale hands._

_Shinyuu looked away from her._

_She looked at his bloody back. "Ah, your back is beautiful, with all the bloody scars it's painted red." She ran her finger on a scar._

"_You're sick you old hag." He growled._

_Aeza slammed her foot on his back and his body twitched in pain._

_Shinyuu grunted refusing to cry out._

_Aeza smirked. "There's no shame in crying in fear boy." She said taking the whip from the tormentor's hand. "You, You're doing a terrible job. You must give more force like this!" She swung the whip._

_Shinyuu cried as the sting pounded his body and blood dripped from his new fresh wound._

"_Make sure he bleeds just like that, but keep him alive." Aeza said and left the room._

* * *

I sat up and stared at the wall in shock. I walked to Shinyuu's room. I opened the door softly and looked through the crack.

Shinyuu was sleeping peacefully his snores almost inaudible.

I closed the door and pressed my back to the door. I felt tears run down my cheeks.


	8. Giving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8 – Giving In

We all yelled as we hit pure hot sand. We got up and looked around.

I looked around. "So much sand!" I yelled.

Unfortunately for Shinyuu, I yelled in his ear.

He grabbed by my coat and pulled me close. "It's not a big deal idiot!" he yelled back. I smiled as he rubbed his ear.

"But Shinyuu! I've never seen sand! I've heard of it. This place has the same name we call a meal, dessert!" I said.

"It's Desert, stupid." He said.

I smiled. "You can't blame me for getting it wrong." I said.

"The hell I can! It's yoru fault for not knowing these things." I said. "You traveled before with your father."

"I've never seen a dessert." I said.

"It's desert!" He snapped.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I was surprised Selena didn't say any more.

She simply slouched and pulled her hood to cover her face more. Her mouth was opened and I could hear her breathing only slightly.

"H-hey? Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a forced smile. "Yes, I'm very well." She said.

"It's really hot, Selena-san. Maybe you should take off your coats." Sayuri said. She approached us with Sora behind her and Mokona in her arms.

Selena shook her head. "I think it's best if I keep it on." She said. She looked around. "I don't sense any magical presence." She said. Her voice sounded tired. "How about you Moko-chan?" She asked.

The Manjuu bun's ears went up. "I don't sense anything either." It said.

"Let's walk." Sora said heading towards a direction.

"Where to?" I growled

Sora pointed towards a town. "I think it's too early for that to be a mirage." He said.

Selena waved her finger making a small circle of magic. She dipped her hands through the circle and pulled out her staff.

"There's no trouble around, Mage." I snapped.

She leaned on it. "Of course not, silly." She said and began to walk with her staff as support.

I grunted and followed the two teenagers.

We've been walking for a while now.

Sora been leading us without showing any sign of weariness.

Sayuri staggered and tripped here and there but she was a lot better than Selena.

I had call everyone to stop so Selena can catch up to us. "Mage! You may like to watch our backs but hurry up!" I yelled.

She didn't seem to listen to me as she struggled to pick up her feet and walk towards me.

"Selena-san?" Sayuri asked worried.

Selena grabbed her hood and pulled it lower over her head. "I-I'm fine..." She said. She was panting hard.

I marched towards her. "You're getting a heat stroke." I said taking off her coat.

She tried to grab her coat, but I slung it over my shoulder and tugged on her second coat.

"Take off the second coat." I said.

She sighed and shrugged off the light blue coat.

"Does Selena-san come from a cold world?" Sayuri asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes, this is probably why Selena's having trouble catching up." He watched as I handed the Manjuu bun Selena's second coat. "Selena is used to cold weathers than hot."

"Now give me back my coat." Selena said.

"No, I'm giving it to the Manjuu." I said holding it out.

"I said give me back my coat!" Selena yelled and forced it out of my hands. She put it on to hide her head. "I burn easily. I'm sure all of you can take the sun better than I can." She said.

I had to admit I think she's right.

Selena's pale face and hands are getting red.

I took her hands and she winced. "You're getting sunburns." I said.

She glared. "Yes..." She said starting to walk. "Let's find shelter immediately."

"The town isn't that far off." Sora said. "But we have a lot to go." Sora said.

I watched as Selena take four steps then lean against her staff. I walked in front of her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What are you... H-hey!" She yelped as I slung her over my shoulder. "Put me down!" She said.

"Let's move it." I said and began to walk. "This way we don't have to wait every five minutes for you to catch up."

She fell limp and sighed. "Thank you..." She muttered.

Sayuri laughed. "They're so funny." She said.

Sora smiled. "Yes, yes they are." He said.

I turned to them not caring if Selena nearly fell off my shoulder. "You two shut your mouths." I said.

Selena smirked at me. "What? Can't take a few teasing words from a teenage girl?" She asked.

"I'll drop you right here if I have to." I threatened.

Selena went silent.

_

* * *

_

Town in the Desert

We made it into town and the villagers were staring at us like we were another species.

"Shin-wantan, you can put me down." Selena said.

I get go of her waist and she fell to the ground.

"Meanie!" She cried as she stood up rubbing her bottom.

"Who are you?" A man asked. He looked at us closely but his eyes widened at me. He had dark tan skin and black hair. He also had brown eyes. He was pretty fit for a man his age, no doubt some kind of blacksmith or farmer.

I narrowed my eyes when he placed a hand on a knife at his belt. I took hold on Ginryuu.

"You're one of them." He said to me.

"Ah?" I asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Red eyes, black hair, and you're pretty tall. You're one of the Kirians." He said.

The townspeople of the village began to talk in panicked whispers.

"Excuse me, what is a Kirian?" Selena asked.

"How can you not know?" The man asked surprised. "The people of Kira are murderers! They rob other towns of treasure and goods. They take our women and children and kill off our men! Seize him!" The man yelled.

I unsheathed Ginryuu as men pushed Sora, Sayuri, and Selena away from me.

"Shinyuu-san!" Sora gasped.

I was about to attack when I heard Selena's voice in my head.

_Fight back, but do not win._ She said. Her tone was serious just like her fathers.

I was about to yell at her, but a man grabbed my arms. I growled trying to fight back but I let them pin me to the ground. I felt a hand confiscate Ginryuu and growled.

"Please! Shinyuu-san isn't a bad guy!" Sayuri cried.

Selena took Sayuri in her arms and whispered something in her ears. "Sir, before you take him away, please tell us... What will you do with him?" She asked.

"We will give him the slowest death possible." The man glared at me.

Sora, Sayuri, and Selena stared at us in shock.

I was forced away. I looked back at Selena.

She was talking to the man with Ginryuu in her hands and Sayuri and Sora were watching me.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

My mind was racing as I tried to keep a calm face and tone while talking to the man. His name was Giroh, a blacksmith and leader of the defense team of this town. He offered all of us a place to stay.

It was an empty house once belonging to a family who were killed by the Kirians.

"Why were you traveling with that monster?" He asked us.

"We met a week ago and started traveling together." I said. "He's been very kind to us, Giroh, so if you please don't kill him." I said.

He frowned.

"He told us that he's never killed anyone before." I said.

He crossed his arms. "Fine, show him that he's a good man. You have two days." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you sir." I said.

He left and Sayuri ran up to me.

"What do we do?" She asked.

I patted her shoulders. "We'll think of something. Shinyuu will not die in two days. He won't die at all." I said. "Moko-chan, do you sense anything?" I asked.

Mokona shook his head. "No." It said.

I nodded. "I'm going out to try to find Shinyuu." I said and grabbed a rink of water. "You two stay put." I walked out and looked around. I walked towards where they took Shinyuu and took in my surroundings along the way.

The Town was pretty poor with townspeople who were scared and sad.

I tried to brighten their mood with a smile but nothing helped.

I spotted Giroh entering a building. I followed him and looked around. There were jail cells and figured I had found Shinyuu.

"Where is the Kirian?" Giroh asked.

I waved my hand over me and looked at my hands. I couldn't see myself which made me smile. I followed Giroh and a few other men and they stopped at a cell.

Shinyuu was his usual calm self. He looked up pissed. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Your blonde friend wants us to give you a chance. We'll let you out tomorrow morning." Giroh said and they left.

"Shinyuu." I whispered.

He looked around.

I waved my hand and Shinyuu jumped to his feet at the sight of my magic. I made a circle and walked through the bars. I touched his shoulder. "I'm here." I said.

He took my hand. "You guys alright?" He asked.

I dragged him down to sit. "Yeah, we got a place to stay. How about you?" I asked.

"Peachy." He muttered.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I was glad Selena was with me. It made me uneasy knowing that I was a prisoner. It also pissed me off knowing that I didn't do a single thing.

Selena was holding onto my hand so I knew she was there. She kept talking trying to strike a conversation.

"How are you going to get me innocent?" I asked.

She was silent. Her fingers moved up my arm gently. "Help a little kid, offer any help to anyone as long as you keep your cool." She answered.

"Like anyone would, Selena." I whispered. "Everyone hates me here."

She was silent and her fingers stopped moving.

I felt her breath near my face and turned my head towards her. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I don't hate you." She whispered.

Those four words sent a shiver down my spine. I kept a straight face and I felt her stand up.

She squeezed my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shinyuu." She said softly.

I closed my eyes and heard her soft footsteps disappear. I pressed my hand to my heart. 'Selena...' I thought in my head.


	9. Affection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9 – Affection_**

Sayuri threw herself on Shinyuu when he entered our temporary home.

I gave him a bowl soup. "Here, eat up." I said.

Shinyuu went at it immediately. He finished the soup within seconds and held it out to me for more.

I smiled as I took it and refilled it. "I heard that the Kirians come once a week to raid the town. We came to this world right on time." I said.

Shinyuu looked up. "What do you mean?" He asked. Soup was on his face.

I took a napkin and wiped it off for him. "The Kirians are coming tonight." I said.

He took the napkin and wiped his mouth. "So you're saying I just drive them out and all will be good." He said.

I took his bowl and gave him a smirk. "Yes." I picked up Ginryuu from a wall and handed it to him.

He smirked back at me. "I'll do it." He said and took the sword.

I washed his bowl and turned to him sharply. "You cannot kill them." I said.

He looked at me surprised. "Why not?" He asked.

"You are a good person." I said hitting his hand with a cleaned spoon. "You do not kill, you do not steal. So no bloodshed." I said.

He glared not because I told him that he couldn't kill. No it was because I hit him with a spoon. "You sound like a mother." He said.

Mokona landed on the table. "Shin-daddy understands Selena-mommy!" It said.

We both stared at it in shock.

I blushed as I put away the cleaned dishes. Shinyuu and I as a couple? Crazy! I looked back at Shinyuu.

He was stretching Mokona with a blush on his face. From rage or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"Sora, Sayuri, I think you two should look around and have some fun." I said.

They two nodded and Mokona hopped into Sayuri's arms before they left.

"So you guys can't feel any magical presence?" Shinyuu asked.

"At first no." I said walking into Sayuri's bedroom. I made her bed and listened to Shinyuu's footsteps around the room. "But Mokona sensed the shard when it first woke up." I turned to Shinyuu, who was staring at me.

"You really don't hate me?" He asked out of the blue.

I titled my head a little. "No, why should I?" I asked.

"I always yell at you." He said.

I laughed. "You think that just because you yell at me I would hate you? I am the one who starts it, Shin-juu." I said.

He glared. "And the fights? That time you got mad at me for saying mean things at the Manjuu bun?" He asked.

"No, I get mad, but I can't hate you for that." I said. I walked up to him. I placed my hand on his arm and moved my fingers the same way I did yesterday. I felt like teasing him again so I leaned up close to his face.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I gulped as she leaned in closer to me.

Her eyes were closed and her lips parted a little. She stopped half an inch from my lips and I felt my heart beating faster.

I was about to kiss her, but she blew at my lips and jumped back smiling her stupid smile. I stood there dumbstruck as she laughed. I grabbed her shoulders with a hard grip and she smiled at me. I gave her a dangerous look. "I'm going to slice you into pieces!" I growled.

She smiled. "I guess I do deserve that!" She laughed again.

I loosened my grip at her laugh. I felt my heart leap at her voice. Why am I feeling this way towards her? I only knew her for a few days. I remember this feeling towards a girl back in Nihon country.

She was really nice to me, watched me train with my dad, gave me compliments. She said she liked me and I liked her also. But her parents moved away before I could reply and the feeling just went away.

How could Selena make me feel like this in such a short time?

"Shinyuu?" Selena called to me. She was leaning towards me with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. "A penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"A what?" Penny? "What's a penny?" I asked.

She giggled making my stomach lurch. "Nothing nothing. What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"A girl." I answered without thinking.

"A girl at home?" Selena asked interested.

"It's nothing." I said.

"For me to call your name five times with out any response because your thinking about a girl is not important?" She asked. She poked my arm. "Tell me! Tell me!" She jumped.

"She's a daughter of a noble. Pretty and nice. She said she liked me and I liked her too, but she moved away before I got a chance to tell her." I said so Selena would stop pestering me.

She was really quiet and that worried me. "Oh," Did her voice had disappointment in it? "How's she like?" She asked sitting on the bed.

I sat next to her. "She likes to laugh, not a teaser like you. Polite, but something tells me she likes to break small rules." I said. "We met when we were kids. I guess you can say we're childhood friends."

Selena had a distant look in her face. "And now?" She asked.

"She moved away." I said. "Haven't seen her in years."

"Do you still like her?" she asked trying not to sound hopeful, but I caught it.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked smirking.

She blushed and stood up. "I don't want to know, I'm just want to know you more." She said quickly.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "No, I don't. Not anymore. The feeling just went away." I said.

She turned to me. "Well... that's a shame." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged and looked at me.

I stare down at her blue eyes. "How about you? Have you ever liked anyone?" I asked.

"Just my dad." She said. "It's always just me and my dad." She said. "In a father-daughter way of course." She said.

"So you don't know how it feels like to like someone?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope."

What I did next surprised her, and frankly, it surprised me as well.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.


	10. The Third Shard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, CLAMP does.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10 – The Third Shard

_Selena's Pov_

What the...!

I stared at Shinyuu as he leaned away from me, watching me with his red eyes. I stepped back. My heart pounding as if I ran a hundred miles. I walked out of the room heat rising in my cheeks. I closed my door and hugged my knees against the door. I heart skipped a beat when Shinyuu called on the other side of the door.

"Selena, I'm sorry." He said.

I heard the front door slam open and Sayuri and Sora's shouts were heard along with screams from others. I opened the door to find a man with black hair and red eyes looming over us.

He looked at Shinyuu. "What are you doing? Kill the teenagers. But grab the blonde. She'll be good entertainment for tonight." He said.

Shinyuu narrowed his eyes and kicked the man out of the house. "Say that again and I'll send you sleeping!" He growled as he exited the house.

I ran out to find a few men lying on the ground either unconscious or dead, other men defending their families and women and children being taken away by men who all had black hair and red eyes.

"They appeared out of nowhere and started attacking and raiding homes." Sora said.

I turned to him and gasped.

Sora was holding his side and Sayuri was helping him stand.

I narrowed my eyes. "Stay in the house." I said.

"Selena! The shard is very close!" Mokona said.

I nodded as I waved my hand. I sent streams of fire at the men.

"Shinyuu!" Mokona jumped.

I turned to see him fighting a man.

"What's wrong with you soldier! Have you gone mad?" The Kirian asked.

"I'm not a soldier of yours." Shinyuu said and punched him in the head.

The man dropped to the ground unconscious.

A man on a horse rode up and kicked Shinyuu to the ground.

"Shinyuu!" I called.

The man looked at me and grabbed me. He made his horse back away from Shinyuu and placed a sword at my neck.

"Selena!" Shinyuu got up holding his bleeding head.

"I thought you two knew each other. Stand down soldier!" The man said.

"I don't work for anybody but two people." Shinyuu said.

"And who would that be?" The man asked.

"The rulers of my country, Kurogane and Tomoyo Youou." He said.

I stared at him.

"But you have red eyes and black hair just like us." The man said.

"Listen, bastard, I don't work for you so why don't you get your stupid sword away from Selena and get the hell out of here?" Shinyuu yelled. "Hama Ryuujin!" He slashed is sword.

'Idiot!' I thought as I hit the leader of the Kirian's hand away and hit the ground.

Shinyuu's attack hit the leader knocking him off his horse.

The horse shied in fear and ran off.

I stood up and looked at the leader to see him unconscious.

"You alright?" Shinyuu asked.

I punched him in the face and he looked at me dumbstruck. "Idiot where you trying to knock me out too? I was right there!" I yelled.

"I knew you were going to get yourself free." He yelled back.

I glared. "You're just so stupid sometimes!" I stood up and looked around. I held up my hand and a blue magic ring appeared in my hand. I threw it into the air and it grew larger covering the town.

Blue sparkles rained down and Kirians began to sway and drop to the ground in a deep sleep.

I sighed and walked towards Sora and Sayuri. I held my hand over Sora's side and a magic ring appeared. In a few seconds Sora let go and stood up straight.

"Thank you, Selena-san." Sora smiled.

I nodded.

"Here, Selena." Shinyuu said.

I turned to see him holding a purple shard. I felt my eyes droop and my vision go black.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I watched as Selena heal Sora's side.

The Manjuu bun landed on my shoulder. "Selena's shard is on that man." The Manjuu said.

I looked at the leader and looked through his clothes. I smiled when my hand felt a shard. I pulled it out and examined it. I walked to Selena. "Here, Selena." I said.

Selena turned to me and looked at the shard. Her body relaxed and her eyes grew distant as she held up her amulet.

The shard returned to the amulet and I caught Selena before she fell to the ground.

"Nine more to go." Sayuri said.

"Mokona, we're done here." Sora said.

It nodded and sucked all of us in.


	11. Omake: Christmas Kiss

**KHfan22: Yay! Omake! This is set in the future of _The Mage's Amulet_ and I would be happy to spend the whole day uploading all of the chapters but sadly I don't have much time. I wanted to at least introduce Sayuri before posting this up. Enjoy! Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year!**

**I DO own Selena, Shinyuu, Sora, and Sayuri, but not Mokona and Tsubasa**

* * *

"You're kidding me right?"

A woman with blonde hair closed her blue eyes in a smile and chirped, "Nope!"

"Why the hell would I give that to you as a Christmas present?" A man with black hair and red eyes yelled attracting eyes of their companions.

"Because I'm curious! How would it feel like? Would it be romantic?" She twirled on her feet and leaned in towards him. "Please Shin-kiss?" She asked.

"No, it's stupid." He growled. "And my name is Shinyuu; get that right in your head." He knocked his knuckles against her head.

"Then you're not getting your present!" She snapped.

"Huh, that ain't making me give it to you." He said.

"Selena-san, what do you want?" Sayuri asked.

"She wants a freaking kiss." Shinyuu said.

"It's not just a kiss!" Selena gasped tackling him to the ground. "It's a special one!"

"I don't care if it's special or not! You're getting what you're getting!" Shinyuu roared as he struggled to get the mage off of him.

"Shin-meanie!" Selena yelled.

"Idiot Mage!" Shinyuu yelled back.

Selena got off of him and stormed off into the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner."

Sora and Sayuri looked at each other.

"Shinyuu-san, what kind of kiss is it?" Sora asked blushing a little.

Shinyuu sighed and stomped off towards his room.

_

* * *

_

Dinner

"Selena's not coming out..." Sayuri sighed as she sat down at the table. She looked at the prepared food for four.

"If she wants to eat alone then let her eat alone." Shinyuu said.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Shinyuu-san?" Sora asked.

"We're one big family!" Mokona said.

Shinyuu just continued to eat.

_

* * *

_

After Dinner

Selena ate in silence with her no one sitting at the table with her. She had made sure everyone was asleep before eating in the open.

_Ding!_

Selena looked up to see a hand holding a mistletoe. She blinked and gasped as Shinyuu leaned down to capture her lips with his. Selena sat there dumbstruck as Shinyuu pulled away and stared down at her. "Ah..." She placed her fingers on her lips and blushed.

"That's what you wanted right? An upside down kiss?" He asked.

Selena smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Shinyuu took Selena's head upside down and pressed his lips against hers.

Selena smiled. "Merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, idiot."


	12. Uncertainty

**KHfan22: Thank you SOOO much from Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes for reviewing EVERY chapter! I feel so happy**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11 - Uncertainty

_Selena's Pov_

I woke up to find myself under a starry sky. I sat up to see everyone asleep. I stood up and took in my surroundings.

We're all out in the open in a grass plain.

There are a few trees around but there was no sign of life in sight.

I looked at everyone and smiled at their peaceful faces. Yet, my stomach flipped at the sight of Shinyuu's calm face. I suddenly felt like talking to someone. Someone like... "Dad." I poked Mokona who was sleeping on Shinyuu's stomach and it woke up.

"Selena-san, you're awake." It said tired.

"Mokona, is there a way I can talk to my dad?" I asked.

It sat up and rubbed its eyes. "Yeah... Wah!"

Shinyuu rolled over and smacked Mokona off his stomach muttering some things.

Mokona jumped angrily at Shinyuu but then turned to me. "You want to talk to Fai-san now?" It asked.

I nodded and picked him up.

It nodded and its eyes opened wide. "Mekkyo!" A light appeared from the red accessory from Mokona's forehead. I quickly covered it and ran to a tree so I wouldn't bother everyone.

Kurogane looked at me bored. "Oh, it's you." He said.

"Can I talk to my dad? In private?" I asked.

He sighed as he got up and disappeared from the circle. "Oi, Mage. Your daughter wants to talk to you." His voice said.

I took this time to climb up the tree and rest nicely on a branch. Mokona had fallen asleep but kept the transmission.

"Hello, Selena! My, my, it is dark over there." Dai smiled at me.

"Hello, dad." I smiled.

"How is your journey coming along?" He asked. "It's only been a few weeks since we last talked. Or at least when we all talked to Shinyuu, Sora, and Sayuri." He said.

"I think we got our third shard." I said and nodded. I looked down at the amulet.

"Is something troubling you? You look troubled." He said.

I looked up at him. "How does it feel like to be in love?" I asked.

He was surprised. "How? Well... When I first saw Nami I thought she was a clumsy person. Of course I could have just passed her without all the care in the world, but for some reason she just stood out. I'm not answering your question aren't I?" He laughed.

I smiled.

"When Nami laughs I feel my heart skip with joy, or when she touches me I feel sparks run through my body." He had a distant look in his eyes. "Or when we just look at each other I felt as if there was nothing in the world besides us two." He whispered.

It overwhelmed me at how much my father moved my mother. I hung my head and blinked tears from my eyes.

"Did anything happen to make you as this question?" my dad asked.

I raised my head and wiped my eyes. "No... No, not really." I said quickly.

"You can tell me. It'll be our little secret!" He winked.

I chuckled. "It's... it's only been three worlds or a few days, but Shinyuu..." I said.

"Shinyuu?" he asked.

"Shinyuu kissed me." I said quietly.

He stared at me with wide eyes. "It's just been a few days?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Do you like him back?" He asked.

"I-I don't know!" I said.

He laughed. "So cute!" He said. "Are you afraid of getting close with Shinyuu?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Shinyuu is Kurogane's son, Selena. All I have to say is: Trust him." Dad disappeared leaving me in the dark.

I heard footpads and turned my head towards a sudden wind.

As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. I hugged Mokona tightly as I landed on the ground. I found our campsite to be empty. I ran towards it and looked around. "Mokona, wake up." I said.

Mokona looked around. "It's still dark, Selena-san." It said. "Wah? What happened to our camp?" It yelled.

I narrowed my eyes. "I think they were kidnapped." I said.

"What will we do?" Mokona asked.

I closed my eyes. "What do you think?" I asked and turned to face a group of natives in masks.

Their yellow eyes stared at Mokona and me.

Mokona gasped and hid in my hood.

One native raised his spear and ran towards me thrusting his weapon to impale me.

* * *

**KHfan22: I'm not so happy with this world. It's pretty confusing in the next chapter, I think. **


	13. The Deadly Shard

_**Chapter 12 – The Deadly Shard**_

I stepped to the right and ducked as another native came up next to the native to stab at me. I flipped backwards and held up my hands in a defensive position.

"What do we do, Selena-san?" Mokona asked.

"Hmm..." I thought as I dodged the weapons. "Get captured or scare them away and follow? What do you think, Moko-chan? Which one would you is more fun?" I asked.

Mokona gave a smile. "Selena-san is really Fai-san's daughter." It said.

I laughed and jumped over a native. I sent out my arm and elbow giving defensive but hard blows at all of the natives.

They were shocked and ran off.

"I guess we're following." I said and ran after them.

Mokona held on tightly as I ran after them.

The captors noticed me running after them and disappeared from my sight.

I stopped and looked around surprised.

"Selena-san, I feel a strong presence up ahead." Mokona said.

"My shard?" I asked.

"It might be it." Mokona said.

I nodded and walked forward. I could feel a magic presence as well. I reached out my hand and felt my hand disappear. I narrowed my eyes. "Interesting." I said and walked through. I found myself facing spears and raised my hands in surrender.

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

"I am a traveler, I am looking for my friends." I said. "Over at the campsite."

"Why have you come here?"

"I am studying the landscape." I said. "This is a remarkable discovery." I said. I stepped back as the spears were pushed closer to me. "Of course I will never tell anyone, on my honor." I said.

"We cannot trust outsiders no matter how honorable your word is. Capture her and take her to her friends."

I didn't struggle as they grabbed me and dragged me to a tent. They pushed me to the ground and I grunted.

"Selena-san!" Sayuri said.

I looked up to see Shinyuu, Sora, and Sayuri looking at me tied up. "Nice day to get caught is it?" I asked standing up.

Shinyuu glared. "The hell it is!" He said.

"It seems like we have crossed a new dimension without Mokona's help." Sora said. "This world is completely different from the world we were sleeping in."

I walked up to each of them and examined them for injuries. There were none.

Mokona had made itself comfortable in Sayuri's lap

"Why were you not captured with us?" Sayuri asked.

"I was talking to my dad." I said.

"And you purposefully got caught?" Shinyuu asked.

I crossed my arm and tilted my head thinking. "Well... I was thinking about that: either get caught and escape or follow your captors and break you out. I was going to follow the captors and break you out but it turns out I got captured in the process!" I smiled at him.

"Don't say it like it's no big deal!" He yelled at me.

I smirked and sat in front of him. "Ne... Shin-watta, how are you feeling?"

"Get me out here!" He yelled.

I smiled. "No can do."

"Why?" My four friends (including Mokona) asked.

"Those people wouldn't want their prisoners to be free wouldn't they?" Selena asked.

"Then how about you?" Shinyuu growled.

I thought. "I don't know." I said.

Shinyuu gave me a pissed off look while Sora and Sayuri looked at me strangely.

The tent flap opened and we turned to see a man, clothed in skin and a headpiece with many feathers, enter.

"You are the magical one?" He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I gave a smile.

He held up a purple gem and I felt myself hit the ground.

I gasped as I felt something inside me tighten sending pain throughout my body. I gave a strangled cry and curled up in a fetus position.

"Selena-san!" Sayuri and Sora yelled.

"Mage!" Shinyuu looked up at the chieftain. "What the hell are you doing?" He roared.

"Prophecy tells us a magical one will come to destroy us all. We are preparing to destroy her once and for all. I have studied the abilities of this magical rock and I am able to do anythingI want with it. Including ripping her insides right now." He stepped closer and I screamed in pain as the feeling inside me got tighter.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Sayuri cried. "She won't do anything! She's a good person! She won't destroy anything!"

The Chieftain looked at Sayuri and lowered his hand.

The pain disappeared and I gasped for air.

Mokona hopped to me and hugged my face. "Selena-san, are you... Are you alright?" It asked.

I felt too weak to answer it. I looked everyone's worried faces and weakly forced a smile. "I... I... I'm..." I pushed myself up.

"Stay down, idiot." Shinyuu said. "Don't lie to us. You're not okay. So _stay_ down." He barked.

I took deep breaths. "I'm... I'm fine..." I said and stared at the chieftain. "What are you going to do now?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and turned leaving the tent.

I hit the ground letting sleep take me.

* * *

**KHfan22: Yeah... not so happy about that but not as disappointed as another world coming up in the future. Click on Clickers to read the next chapter!**


	14. Fighting Death

_**Chapter 13 – Fighting Death**_

"Wake up!"

I felt a shoe hit my head and I sat up. I looked to see Shinyuu closer to me with his leg out. I rubbed my head. "You didn't have to kick me." I said.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past thirty minutes." He said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I was attacked." I said.

"Well, you said you were fine so prove it to me." He growled.

I sat in front of him and looked at the sleeping children. "How long has it been?" I asked.

"Can't really tell. A few hours, half a day." He said.

I placed my hand over my stomach.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Shinyuu stared at me. "It looked like, you really were being ripped apart from the inside." He said.

"R-really?" I tried to give him a smile but failed. My body shook as it remembered the pain. "I... I could only notice the pain." I said.

"I figured." He said. "It looked like a shard of your amulet."

I nodded. "I'll have to get it back." I said.

"You're not going anywhere near that shard. Not until we," He looked at the children. "Get it back."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said.

The tent flap opened and we tensed as men came and surrounded me.

"What hell do you guys what?" Shinyuu growled.

They grabbed me and dragged me out.

"Mage!" Shinyuu yelled. He forced himself on his knees but he was kicked back down.

I struggled and spotted the chieftain. I felt panic rise within me. I was scared. I didn't want to feel pain again. I struggled harder digging my heels in the ground. I was pushed down to my knees and hands grabbed my hair pulling my head up so I was forced to see the chieftain's dark face and eyes.

He reached towards me and I flinched as he grabbed the string of the amulet. He snapped it off me and I shut my mouth closed. "You hold gems similar to what I hold in my hand." He held up the shard.

I winced bracing myself for pain but nothing happened. I relaxed a little bit and watched as the shard returned to the amulet.

"You, magical one, hold the key to destroying us all. Yet the little girl says you won't destroy anything. Is this true?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. I nodded.

"Why don't you speak, magical one?" He asked.

I opened my eyes. _I do not wish to hurt you. You will all be destroyed if I utter a word._ I sent my thoughts into his head.

He tensed and narrowed his eyes. "You are still dangerous. We are not killers but to maintain the safety of our village..." He said and held out the amulet at me.

I clapped my hands to my mouth as I felt the tightening feeling inside me begin. I hit the ground biting my hand to keep myself from crying. I grabbed my stomach and closed my eyes thightly shut.

It felt like an eternity. My insides being ripped apart. I felt tears in my eyes. I was going to die. Another jolt of pain coursed through my body and I arched my back. "Mmmph!" I cried into my fist.

"Hama Ryuujin!"

I felt someone tie the amulet around my neck. I ripped my hand from my mouth and released the cry inside me. I kept crying as the pain grew even worse. "T-take it off!" I yelled. "Get it away!" I grabbed the amulet, but hands quickly snatched it away.

"Ahh pagu!" Mokona said as it sucked in the amulet.

The pain disappeared and I gasped for air. I felt my head pounding and my heart beating as if it would burst.

"Shinyuu-san! Selena-san is...!" Sayuri yelled.

_Shinyuu's Pov_

I watched the people of the village back away from me. It took me a lot to resist turning to Selena. I had to make sure the villagers won't attack.

"Shinyuu-san! Selena-san is...!" Sayuri called to me.

"Watch the villagers." I snapped a Sora and turned to Selena and Sayuri.

Selena was lying there, paler than ever. Her eyes nearly dead.

I swore in my mind as I grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you dare die! Mage! Mage!" I yelled.

Selena's dead eyes flickered at me but she made no move.

I hugged Selena against my chest tightly. I could feel my heart pounding in panic. I can't let her die.

"Fai-san! Fai-san! Selena-san is in trouble!" The manjuu bun said in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong with Selena?" Fai asked.

I looked up at him to see him wide eyed. "A shard did this to her. All the leader of the village had to do was hold out the shard and Selena's in pain." I said.

Fai narrowed his eyes. "Try to keep her alive, I will send something in." He said and transmission cut off.

I placed a hand on Selena's cheek.

She was losing warmth fast.

"You're not going to die, mage." I hissed at her.

"Mekkyo!" The Manjuu bun said and a vial of some green liquid appeared.

I caught it.

"Mokona says Selena must drink it." The Manjuu bun said.

I opened it and tried to feed it to Selena.

She didn't take it.

I took the liquid in my mouth and pressed my lips to hers. I forced her lips open and slid the liquid down her throat. I wiped my mouth and watched the Mage's reaction.

She didn't move.

Fai reappeared. "The potion should fix things up."

"What happened to her?" Sayuri asked.

"I do not know. The amulet's never reacted in a violent way towards Selena." Fai said. "Where is the amulet right now?" He asked.

"Mokona is holding it for now." Sayuri said.

"That should be the best choice for now. Shinyuu, try your best next time." Fai said and he disappeared.

I picked up Selena and glared at the villagers. "You don't have any troubles now." I growled. "We're leaving, we got what we came for." I said.

Sora and Sayuri followed me with the manjuu bun on Sora's shoulder. We made it back to our empty camp and we packed up.

I felt like killing something and I held no objections if the dead object under my hands were one of those stupid villagers. I turned to the Manjuu bun. "Get us out of here."

* * *

**KHfan22: Click Clickers to read the next chapter! **


	15. Surprises in Many Ways

_**Chapter 14 – Surprises in Many Ways**_

_Selena's Pov_

I felt my senses return to me and I looked around. I gave a moan.

_Boom!_

"Hey! No sound coming from you!"

I felt someone drop me and I looked up to see Shinyuu, Sayuri, Sora, and Mokona looking down at me. They had dust and dirt on them. I looked around to see a giant hole in the ground. I placed my hand on my chest to feel the amulet not there. _I'm sorry, guys._ I said.

Sayuri hugged me. "I thought you were dead!" She cried.

I placed a hand on her back. _Dead? What do you mean?_ I asked.

"You don't remember?" Sora asked.

I furrowed my eye brows and my eyes became wide as I remembered everything. I looked at the ground. _My body was... You were right, Shinyuu. I felt my body ripping apart inside me._ I said.

"Will it be safe for you to wear the amulet?" Sayuri asked.

My body tensed up. _I'm... sure... As long as those with the shards do not use its powers to hurt me. Mokona please?_ I turned to it.

It looked at me uncertainly and opened its mouth.

The Amulet flew out and Shinyuu caught it before I could.

"Just making sure." He said and placed it in my hands.

I stared at the amulet.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

Selena was staring at the amulet as if it could bite her any minute now.

I guess that makes sense since she nearly died from it. I turned away from her and looked at the cave we made a home to. I remembered Fai's request to protect Selena and I felt a tug at my heart.

Selena is a tease and she annoys me to the next century, but I know she's a good person. She's a strong fighter but if she really is Fai D. Fluorite's daughter, I think she's more fragile than she shows us. Like fragile glass.

"Mage, how do you feel?" I asked.

Selena snapped out of her thoughts and slipped on the amulet. "I'm fine, Shin-sama." She smiled at me.

"So I guess the potion worked." Sora said.

"The... potion?" Selena asked.

"Your dad gave you a potion to take. If it weren't for that you would probably be dead right now." I said.

She blinked. "O-oh..." She said. She sat down and hugged her knees.

"I'll take a look around." Sora said. "Shinyuu-san would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm in." Shinyuu said. "We'll be back with fire wood." He said.

Sayuri sat next to me and hugged me.

I looked at her surprised. "Sayuri-chan?" I asked.

"You looked like you need comfort." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thank you." I said hugging her back.

Mokona snuggled in between us wanting to get into the hug as well.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep again.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

"Shinyuu-san, are you worried about Selena-san?" Sora asked as we looked around for firewood and danger.

"The hell I would be." I growled.

Sora smiled at me. "I see." He said. "Sayuri's been telling me how we all work hard to find Selena's shards. She feels left out, as if she doesn't belong with us. I, too, feel that I haven't been working hard." He said.

I looked down at him. "This journey isn't over, kid. We have a handful of shard to gather out there. You don't have to fight. You can just be there for the mage, just like the other kid." I said.

He looked at me surprised.

"Besides, your mother told her that Sayuri is destined to meet us right? If she is destined to fight with us maybe right now isn't the time." I shrugged.

Sora smiled at me. "You're very nice, Shinyuu-san." He said.

I felt myself blush as I glared at him. "Don't get comfortable!" I snapped.

Sora laughed. He bent down to pick up dry wood.

We froze to hear horses running towards us.

I grabbed Sora and pulled him out of the way as men passed us.

They stopped at turned to us.

"Who are you?" A man asked bearing a sword.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Just a few travelers making camp." Sora said.

"Travelers? Where to?"

Sora looked up at me and I shrugged. "Anywhere. We travel around the world." He said.

"It's dangerous to travel these days, gentlemen. The war is breaking out."

"War?" Sora asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, don't you know about it?" The soldier asked narrowing his eyes.

"We're a bit behind in current events." I said. "What is the war about?"

_

* * *

_

Cave - Selena's Pov

"A... war?" Sayuri covered her mouth.

"Yes, soldiers explained that two kingdoms are fighting over a strange power to dominate one another." Sora said. "We think it's your shard."

I closed my eyes. "It will be dangerous. Very dangerous. No, I do not want any of you to get this shard." I said looking at Sayuri and Sora.

"What? Why?" Sayuri asked.

"You're too young to fight in a war." I said.

"You're not fighting too." Shinyuu said. "I'm going to fight in this war, and I'll see if it's really your shard. If it isn't then we scram. If it is I'll take it, by force if I have to." He said.

I stood up and glared. "It's my shard, I'm coming." I said.

"No." He said.

"Shinyuu..." I growled.

"No and that's final!" Shinyuu growled. "You're all staying here!"

I looked at the ground. "You have... You have no right." I whispered.

"No right to do what?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No right to tell me what to do." I said.

"Tch, how so?" He said.

"I'm older than you." I said.

The three stared at me.

"You don't look older." Shinyuu raised a brow his look of anger disappearing completely.

"Well... technically, I'm around 17, but dad told me that your years are a lot shorter." I said.

"By how much?" Sayuri asked.

"Your years are three hundred sixty-five days right?" I asked tilting my head.

Shinyuu scratched his head. "Should we really be talking about this?" He asked Sora.

Sora shrugged and turned to me. "Yes, that is correct." He said.

"A year for me is one thousand four hundred sixty days." I said.

They stared at me in shock.

"So that means..." Sayuri thought. "You're 68 years old according to us."

Shinyuu grabbed me by the shoulders. "You're staying here." He said.

I stared at him. "Shin-meanie!" I yelled as he walked off.

"I'm serious!" He turned to me. He narrowed his eyes. "If you're just 17 then damn it, you're under aged. You being a woman doesn't make this any better. Your father told me to protect you and damn it to hell I will keep that promise!" He snapped.

I stared at him. "Al... Alright..." I said.

He huffed and continued walking out.

"But make one more promise." I said.

He stopped at the entrance.

"Come back to us safe and sound." I said.

He smirked at me and walked off.

I turned to the others. "How then, let's make a fire to warm up." I said. I took the firewood in Sora's hands and began to set up a fire.

_

* * *

_

Late at night

I walked out of the cave and frowned. "Shinyuu..." I sighed. "He probably won't come back until the war is over." I looked back at the sleeping children. "I'll have to do my best to keep Sora-kun and Sayuri-chan company and safe." I said. I blinked as I stared at the two blankets.

Even though it's dark and the fire was out, I could feel something is missing. Something is wrong.

"Sora-kun?" I asked. I felt a bit of relief to hear his soft snores. "Moko-chan?" I asked.

Mokona gave a giggle as Sora blew into it's ears in his sleep.

"S-Sayuri-chan?" I asked.

There was no sound coming from her.

"Sayuri?" I asked and felt for her. I felt her wool blanket but there was no one under it. I stood up and summoned a fireball in my hands. I gasped when I saw Sayuri gone. "Sayuri!" I ran out and saw footprints heading out of the forest and onto the trail.


	16. War Breaks Out

_**Chapter 15 – War Breaks Out**_

Sora patted my shoulder as I looked for Sayuri in panic. "I'm sure Shinyuu will keep her safe." Sora said.

"But what if something happens to him? What if Sayuri gets hurt?" I covered my head with my hands and sat on a rock.

Sora frowned. "We'll continue searching for her. Come on, we'll follow the horse's trail towards the battle field. We'll stay away from it, but if we see Sayuri-chan, we'll get her out right away." Sora said.

I smiled at him. "You're a very nice boy, Sora-kun. Thank you." I said.

He blushed and we headed down the trail.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I walked around the camp site glaring at a certain black head. I felt uncomfortable with the looks the soldiers were giving her so I pulled her close. "What the hell are you looking at, bastard? You keep your eyes off my kid and on your stupid food!" I yelled.

The soldiers looked away from my gaze a bit frightened.

I dragged the she-brat with me to my tent that the captain gave me. "Get in here and sit down." I said. I sat down next to her and scratched my head. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I want to do my best in collecting Selena-san's shards." She said nervously.

I put my finger to my lips. "Don't talk about that so openly." I said and narrowed my eyes. "I don't know how to protect you in war, kid. You don't know how to fight." I said. "I'm sorry but you're only in the way." I said.

She looked at the ground. "I... I know I can. I had this dream. I don't know how to explain it but I know I can fight." She said.

_Shinyuu! Shinyuu are you there?_

I looked back blinking. "Did you hear something?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head.

_Shinyuu, I can't find Sayuri! She's missing! I think she's with you._ Yeah it's definitely Selena's voice.

I growled. 'Calm down, mage.' I thought.

_Oh thank goodness you can hear me!_ Selena said.

'Yeah, yeah. Listen, the brat's with me.' I thought.

Selena sighed in my head. _I'll come and get her._

'No, I'll bring her to you; there is a fallen log south of camp. Stay there.' I said.

_Alright._

"Shinyuu-san?" Sayuri asked.

I opened the tent flap and mentioned her to follow me. "I'm taking you back." I said.

Sayuri looked at me hurt. "I understand." She said.

I nodded.

"Look out!" Someone yelled and I threw myself on Sayuri as something hit the ground near us.

Dirt flew everywhere and I looked at the sky to see large fireballs flying at us.

I scowled as I tightened my grip on Sayuri's wrist. "Stay with me and keep up!" I said as I began to run. I felt her fear as she ran with me.

I unsheathed Ginryuu and stopped. "Hama Ryuujin!" I roared and slashed upwards at a fireball.

The fireball exploded and fell down harmlessly into camp.

I dragged Sayuri south.

_Shinyuu! Where are you?_ Selena asked.

'In camp. I'm coming now.' I thought.

_Stay there. Sora and I will get rid of the fireballs. You focus on an army coming your way._ Selena said.

I looked out and saw an army running towards us. I cursed and turned to Sayuri. "Now's the time to prove that you do belong here." I said.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Can you do this?" I asked.

Her eyes were determined. "Yes." She said.

A white sword appeared in her hands oddly looking like a giant key. It looked a lot like her brother's sword but it gave off a light feeling.

I nodded. "Get ready and don't get killed." I said. "This is war, and there will be men killing other men."

She nodded gripping her sword tightly. "I understand." She said.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

"Raitei Shourai!" I said. I watched as a lightning bolt hit a fireball. I expected Selena-san to praise me with her "Wow, Sora-kun! I'm impressed!" but she ignored my attacks and raised her staff.

She took a deep breath and wrote in the air a writing I've never seen before. She stabbed her staff on the ground and held out her hands in front of her.

Her staff glowed and the fireballs exploded in mid air, tiny rocks falling in the field between camp and the army.

The magic words disappeared and Selena sighed as she took her staff out of the ground. "Let our hopes stay within Shinyuu-kun and Sayuri-chan." She said.

I nodded. "Sayuri... is just trying her best to help, Selena-san. She never wanted to make you worry." I said.

She looked at me and brushed her hand on my head. "Yes, I do understand, but I vowed that I will protect you all and I can't do that if one of us throws herself into war without experience." She said.

I nodded.

_

* * *

_

Sayuri's Pov

I jumped out of the way and slashed out with my sword. It came in contact with the soldier's sword but I sensed another sword coming at me. I moved out of the way and the man whose sword I blocked yelled in pain. I looked up to see him impaled by his companion's sword. I froze in shock as blood fell on me.

The man turned to me and took out a knife. "You little!" He swung at me.

Shinyuu's fist came in contact with the man's face and he flew off. "You alright? That was a good dodge you did." Shinyuu said.

I nodded. "I-I'm fine." I said.

He helped me up and I looked at his bloody sword.

"Shinyuu, did you?" I gasped.

"No... I didn't kill anyone," He said. "I just gave them a good beating. Let the others take care of them." He said. There was no sarcasm in his voice.

I nodded.

"Listen up. Selena told me of a cave south east of here in the forest. Selena and Sora are making their way towards it. Go there and don't come back. I'll come after all of you." He said. "No objections."

I nodded.

He pointed in a direction. "Go!" He barked.

I scrambled to my feet and ran off dodging blades, fallen bodies, and other men. I have to show Shinyuu that I could handle things on my own! I have to show everyone! I made it out of the campsite and began to run towards the forest. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a man gaining on me. I gasped as I forced my feet to run faster. I spotted someone ahead of me and he raised a sword. I stopped and he held his sword vertically in front of him. "Kashin Shourai!" He yelled.

A burst of fire erupted towards me and I threw myself to the ground.

The man yelled as he was burned.

"Suiryuu Shourai!" He said.

I realized it was Sora's voice as a stream of water washed him away.

"Come on!" Sora ran up to me and pulled me up. "We found the source of strange power." He said and we both ran into the forest.

Sora led me to a cave. "Selena-san." Sora called.

Selena turned to see both of us. "Sayuri-chan..." She looked at me sadly.

I looked down. "I'm sorry, Selena-san." I said.

She just turned away. "It turns out the strange power is not my shard." She said. She moved to show a small floating ball of light. "A curious thing it is. Full of light magic." She said picking it up in her hands.

"Although it's not a shard, hand it over."

* * *

**KHfan22: Who could it be? Stay tuned! I'll update as soon as possible or maybe when I get reviews. Who knows!**


	17. Mother's Care

**KHfan22: Again thank you, Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes, for all the reviews you sent in from each chapter! They are very much appreciated! Happy New Years Eve and enjoy! It begins with Sayuri's Pov.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16 – Motherly Care

We turned to see Rai.

I stared at him in shock. "Rai!"

Sora held onto me to prevent me from rushing towards him.

"I was wondering when we'd see you again." Selena said. "Why do you want something like this? I thought you're looking for the shards."

"I am looking for the shards. Aeza wants to destroy that ball of light." He said.

"If that is Aeza's wish..." Selena said. "I refuse to hand it over." She dropped the ball of light into Sora's hand. "Keep it safe." She said and pushed us behind her. "Now how will you get the shards?" She asked.

Rai ran at Selena and swung his sword.

Selena blocked with her arm and punched him in the face. "You have been making Sayuri-chan worry. You're her brother aren't you? I don't understand why you would do something like this." She said and sent her foot out.

"I don't understand... I thought... I thought Selena-san was mad at me." I said.

"Selena-san is upset that you left for war, but she understands that you want to help get the shards. Selena's motherly personality towards us is a lot greater than her being upset. Please understand this and try not to go off on your own." Sora smiled.

I blushed. "I understand, and thank you for saving me back there." I said.

He looked away which happened to be down at his hands.

I looked at it. "The magical presence coming from this light is familiar." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I feel it whenever I'm near my mother. Of course that was a long time ago, but I still remember." I said. I reached out toward the small ball of light and it floated into my heart. I felt a warm feeling in my heart and closed my eyes. "Mother..." I whispered.

"The light... is gone..." Rai said.

Selena looked at me and smiled. "I see..." She said. "Well there's no shard and the ball of light is gone. You have no more business here." She said. "The shards I have in this amulet are mine now."

"I'll just take them from you, even if I have to kill you." He said.

She gave a smile. "Alright then."

Rai jumped at her and I ran towards the two.

"Sayuri!" Sora gasped.

I jumped in between Selena and Rai. "Nii-san stop it!" I said. I blocked with my own sword.

Selena and Rai stared at me in shock.

I looked up at Rai tears falling from my eyes. "Nii-san... stop this... Why are you trying to hurt Selena-san? Do you know who this Aeza is?" I asked.

Rai backed away.

I stepped towards him. "Please, Nii-san! Answer me!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Yuri-chan." He said and disappeared.

I fell to my knees dropping my sword. "Nii-san... come back to me." I said.

Selena placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't cry, Sayuri-chan."

I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I hugged her. "Why is Nii-san doing this?" I asked.

Selena rubbed my back. "I don't know. That's why you're here isn't it?" she asked. "You're here to find out what's wrong with your brother and to get him back." She said.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll bring him home." I said.

"And you can't do that if you go and run after Shinyuu to war!" She snapped. "What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt! What am I supposed to do if I find you all bloodied up? Look at this?" She mentioned to my dirty clothes. "You have blood on your clothes." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you for caring about me, Selena-san." I said hugging her.

She chuckled. "I wouldn't be myself if I didn't care."

"Oii..."

We all turned to see Shinyuu.

Selena stood up and threw herself on him. "Shin-puru! You're safe!" She cheered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He tried to push her off him.

"Nyahh! Shin-puru is a meanie! Ah, are you hurt?" Selena asked.

Shinyuu sighed. "No, those weaklings can make a scratch on me." He said.

Selena rubbed her sleeve on a dirt spot on his cheek. "You're a mess." She said.

Shinyuu rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. "This again... stop cleaning me." He said.

Selena smiled. "Ah, yes this is just like the first time we met." She smiled.

"Ooh! Selena-mommy and Shin-daddy are lovey dovey!" Mokona cooed.

The two blushed and Shinyuu growled. "Did you guys find out what that power was?" He asked.

"It turned out to be light. Sayuri has it now!" Mokona said.

"Really now?" Shinyuu asked looking at me.

I nodded. "It felt like my mother's presence." I said.

"I wonder what that means." Selena said.

We heard footsteps and Shinyuu turned to Mokona.

"Hurry up and take us out of here." Shinyuu said.

Mokona nodded and sucked us in.


	18. A World of Monsters

**KHfan22: This is the world I am disappointed about. Here comes the Blood Plus world but not enough to be a crossover. Plus a few time skipping in the later chapters so keep on a look out. I hope you enjoy more than I do. **

**Starts in Selena's Pov**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 17 – A World of Monsters_

"EEK!" Sayuri jumped as she avoided a chiropteran's claws. She hid behind Sora who got ready to fight.

"My, my, what a horrible creature!" I laughed.

Shinyuu glared at me. "Focus, mage!" He said.

I waved my hand. "Yes, yes, I am completely focused!" I said.

Shinyuu gave me a look. "Why don't you show me?" He roared.

I smiled.

It's been two months since we've been traveling together. We've collected two more shards making us half way done from a complete amulet.

Right now we lived in a Japan world, a world that speaks Shinyuu's language but is modern, with blood thirsty monsters called Chiropteran.

We heard from a group called the Red Shield that they are in a war and the Queen they're fighting suddenly became stronger with a strange power. We took this opportunity to join them and find out of it's one of my shards. The Red Shield, however, does not trust us and sent us out to find the location of their enemy.

"_Who are you?" A blonde man with brown eyes pointed a weapon at us._

_Shinyuu narrowed his eyes. "Put that thing away, old man, before someone gets hurt." He said._

"_Now, now Shin-poko, he's just pointing that mysterious object at us in self defense. We just fell from the sky, anybody would be scared." I smiled._

"_That weapon is called a gun, Selena-san." Sayuri said hiding behind Sora._

"_Ah? Does your world use things like this?" I asked while pointing at the gun._

"_No time to be making a casual conversation!" Shinyuu roared._

"_David-san, is there something wrong?" A girl asked._

_We looked at a girl with short black hair and red eyes._

"_Ah, Shin-poko could that be a relative of yours? She has red eyes just like you!" I said examining the girl closely._

_I jumped away to avoid a tall man who swung a large case at me._

"_Blonde hair and blue eyes, could you be a relative of Solomon?" The man asked with a monotone voice._

_I frowned. "Solomon... I don't know anybody of that name. Shin-poko?" I turned to him._

"_How the hell would I know and my name is Shinyuu!" He yelled at me. He stormed after me and I hid behind the girl. "Umm... Excuse me, if you don't mind hiding me from the Big Bad Wolf over there." I said._

"_Who the hell are you calling a Big Bad Wolf! Come here and face me like a man!" He growled._

"_Ah, but you must be mistaken! I'm not a man, but a woman! Therefore, I can hide behind this girl as long as I want!" I countered._

_Shinyuu grew red in the face with frustration and anger. "I'm not talking to you anymore..." He grumbled._

"_Ah, excuse me for my rudeness! My name is Selena Fluorite; that is Shin-poko..."_

"_SHINYUU!"_

"_... And these two over there is Sayuri Yamata-chan and Sora-kun!" I smiled. "Who may you be?" I asked shaking the little girl's hand excitedly._

"_Umm... Saya and this is my friend Hagi and David." She said._

"Saya is a pretty interesting person." I said avoiding the monster's claws. "So is that guy Hagi. I sense a monstrous aura from them."

"Yeah... the same aura coming from this little bastard." Shinyuu growled. He slashed Ginryuu on its arm and it fell to the ground harmlessly.

The monster roared in pain and backed away.

We watch in horror as the arm grew back as if it wasn't cut at all.

"That's... pretty interesting..." I said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sayuri covered her mouth.

"Hai yah!"

We jumped as Saya sliced through the chiropteran with her sword and it roared in pain.

It fell to the ground and we backed away in shock as its body began to crystallize.

"... Hyuu... Saya-chan really... took... care of things..." I frowned as I saw Saya's bright red eyes.

They had a murderous look in them.

I stepped back closer to Sora and Sayuri and held out my arm ready to defend them. "Saya-chan?" I called.

Her eyes went back to normal and she relaxed. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

We stared at her suspiciously.

"... yes... we're fine." I answered.

She nodded and turned to Hagi. "Let's call it a day." She said and Hagi picked her up before jumping away.

"Well..." Shinyuu looked at the corpse of the chiropteran. "What do you make of that?" He asked.

"Saya wasn't herself for a moment there." Sayuri said with Sora nodding.

"When she was like that Mokona couldn't sense any feelings from her, only the intent to kill, but when she went back to normal, all of her feelings came like she was worried and angry. She wasn't happy at all." Mokona piped in.

"Saya is a dangerous girl." I said. "We'll have to keep an eye on her as well as her enemy." I said.


	19. Depression Hangs in the Air

_**Chapter 18 – Depression Hangs in the Air**_

_BOOM!_

I jumped after a man named Nathan through the ceiling and kicked at him.

He blocked. "Who are you anyways?" He asked.

I smiled. "Just a few travelers looking for a certain object." I said. I landed on the ground and cart wheeled out of the way from his claws.

"Friends of Saya's?" he asked.

"Fat chance." Shinyuu growled passing both of us to avoid someone named Karl.

I blocked a punch and moved to the side as he kicked out.

"You're pretty quick, girl." He said.

I smiled and jumped back. I froze as I felt emptiness in my heart. 'What?' I thought.

"On second thought, you're slow!"

I gasped as a rock hard fist slammed into my face. I hit the ground landing on my stomach and slowly supported myself with my arms. I looked at the sky. 'Father?' I thought.

"Selena pay attention!" Shinyuu yelled.

"Selena!" Sayuri screamed.

I turned to see Nathan ready to stab me. I gasped as Shinyuu got in front of me. I sat there eyes and mouth wide open. I tried to scream but Sayuri beat me to it.

Shinyuu fell to the ground with a sickening hole in his stomach.

I reached out for Shinyuu. "Shin... Shin..." I gasped. I couldn't breathe. I hung my head.

"Now it's your turn." Nathan went to strike me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

Sayuri, the Chiropterans and I were overwhelmed with the amount of magic that leaked out from Selena.

I hugged Sayuri protectively and crouched as a wave passed us.

"What's happening?" Sayuri yelled.

"Selena's going out of control." I said. "This is similar to what happened when Fai-san killed Sakura. Selena's emotions are going out of control thus causing her magic to become destructive." I said.

We looked at Selena hugging Shinyuu's body.

"Stay here." I said summoning my sword.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to calm her down." I said standing up. I ran at Selena and Magic words went straight for me.

"Kanshin Shourai!" I yelled countering the attack. "Fuuka Shourai!" I said making a barrier surround me. I ran at Selena.

She turned to me her angry blue eyes glaring at me. She swung her arm to slap me away but I threw myself at her.

"Selena stop this!" I yelled at her. "This isn't helping Shinyuu-san!"

She stared at me wide eyed.

Her magic disappeared and Selena slumped.

She hugged Shinyuu tightly. "Hurry... Hurry!" She shook her head. "He's going to die! I can't let him die!" She screamed.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Sayuri cast a cure spell." I said.

Sayuri came up with her sword, she called it Shining Hope and pointed it at Shinyuu. "Cure." She said.

The bleeding lessened but it was still a fatal would.

"Selena heal him." I said.

Her hands didn't move. She was still in shock.

"Selena!" I yelled and slapped her cheek.

Her hands shot up and she began writing in the air. She held up her hands and the words surrounded Shinyuu's stomach. The hole began to close up.

Selena dropped her arms tired. "That... That is all I can do." She said.

"Shinyuu will live a bit longer with this. Let's get him to a hospital." I said. I struggled to help him up and Selena helped me.

"Thank you, Sora-kun." She said sadly.

We hurried our way out.

_

* * *

_

Hospital – Selena's Pov

I sat next to Shinyuu's sleeping form looking at my lap. "Shinyuu..." I said.

"Selena..."

I turned to see Sora.

"Kurogane-san wants to speak to you. It's urgent." He said.

"Where is Mokona?" I asked.

He pointed at the next empty room.

I walked in to find Kurogane and Mokona grimfaced. I bowed at Kurogane. "Hello, Kurogane-san." I said.

"You can call me any of those stupid nicknames your father calls me." He said.

I blinked. "I can't do that." I gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm saying that as a favor. If you don't the Manjuu bun is too depressed to call me that."

"But that is what my father calls you. Only him." I said.

He growled scratching his head. "You felt something didn't you?" He asked.

I tightened my fists. "Did... something... happen?" I asked.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Room

I walked into Shinyuu's room not speaking to anyone. I sat next to Shinyuu again staring at his peaceful face in sorrow. I felt Sora take my hand and Shinyuu's. I looked up at him as he brought our hands together.

"When mother gets sick my father always takes her hand in his so she could get better faster. Sometimes I get sick and my mom holds my hand. So I think the same will happen if you hold Shinyuu's hand." He smiled.

I nodded and slipped my other hand over the back of Shinyuu's hand. "Thank you again... Sora-kun." I said.

He nodded. "I'll leave you two alone and get some food for all of us." He said.

I didn't answer him but stared at Shinyuu wishing he'll get better soon.

_

* * *

_

Three Days Later – Shinyuu's Pov

I felt something holding my hand. I felt its warmth. I felt its love. I felt its care. I opened my eyes and let a groan slip past my lips.

"Shinyuu..." Selena said.

I looked at her.

She bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes.

I slowly sat up. "Hey... What... Don't cry, Selena..." I remembered planning on yelling at her but seeing the tears in her eyes made me have second thoughts. "I'm alright." I said. I looked at her hands holding mine and gripped it with the same pressure she gave me.

She gave a sob. "Daddy... Daddy..." She said.

Was she calling me that stupid name again?

"Daddy is dead..." She said burying her face on the mattress.

"What do you mean? I'm right..." I paused and my eyes widened in shock. No way...

* * *

**KHfan22: Guess what's coming up next! T.T**


	20. Dying Alone

**KHfan22: I'm killing myself for doing this... T.T**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 19 – Dying Alone

_Six days ago (in Selena's home world) – No Pov_

"Mage..." A ninja knocked roughly on the door. "Mage get out of bed!" He said.

There was no answer.

"Do you think Fai-san is alright?" The Black Mokona asked.

Sakura and Syaoran have already left a long time ago. Only Kurogane had stayed to keep the lonely mage company.

"The hell should I know. Mage! I'm coming in." He said and opened the door.

Fai was looking out the window is a distant gaze in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of bed." Kurogane growled.

Fai looked at Kurogane. "Good Morning Kurogane." He said.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes knowing that Fai was in a serious mood.

Fai smiled making Kurogane look at him with disgust. "I'm glad you didn't go back to Nihon." He said.

"Yeah, now get out of bed." Kurogane said. "Lazy ass..." He muttered.

Fai laughed. "I'm afraid... I cannot get out of bed." He said.

"What did you hit your head and forget how to move your legs?" The ninja asked. He looked at the mage's face suddenly aware that his forty year old face suddenly looked very old. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed.

Fai smiled weakly and took the ninja's tan, rough hands into his pale, smooth ones. "I'm glad you didn't go back to Nihon." He repeated. "Because... when my wife died I thought I would die alone. But I looked at my daughter and I thought. No. My dear, sweet Selena will be at my side. She would care for me. Just like when I cared for Sakura-chan or Nami-chan when they were sick." He said.

"Are you sick? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Kurogane feared to it be much more than that.

"When Selena decided to go on her journey with Sora-kun, and Shinyuu-kun... I was afraid. I was horrified, scared, depressed. 'I was going to die alone.' I thought. Sakura and Syaoran left back to Clow Country to live on their lives. I honestly thought that you would leave Mokona here and leave to go back to Nihon. But you stayed." Fai had tears in his eyes.

"Damn to hell, Mage. What are you trying to say?" Kurogane asked. His heart was beating fast.

"I lived my life. Not to it's fullest, but I'm done. A Magician knows when their life will end. And mine is coming." He said.

"You're not going to die!" Kurogane said standing on his feet. He was shaking with rage.

Fai just stayed calm. "Yes, I know you would say that. I don't want to die either, but it has to be done. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You saved me because you made me see the true meaning of living a life."

"I. Won't. Let. You." Kurogane said.

Fai looked up at him sadly. "Let me be..." He said.

Kurogane was going to yell but he heard those last two words and closed it shut.

Fai smiled. "Good... Bye..." He said.

Kurogane grabbed Fai's hands and watched as the magician closed his eyes in an eternal sleep. He looked at the Black Mokona who stared at Fai and Kurogane with sad eyes.

It was definitely not as sensitive as the other one.

"Let's go." Kurogane said. "Take me back to Nihon. Can you do that?" He asked.

"I'll try." It said and Kurogane watched as the Mokona whisked him away from the cold world.

_Let me be..._ Fai's words lingered in his mind.

Kurogane opened his eyes to find himself in front of Tomoyo.

She smiled. "Welcome back, Kurogane." She said.

Kurogane didn't look back at her. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo." He said and left the room.

_...with Namida..._

* * *

**KHfan22: and here flames are welcome. Please excuse me as I use up a box full of tissues.**


	21. Missing Each Other

_**Chapter 20 – Missing Each Other**_

_Outside the Hospital – Shinyuu's Pov_

"Where's Selena-san?" Sayuri asked me.

"Selena has to go somewhere." I said.

"Where to?" Sora asked.

I looked at them and sighed. "She went back home to take care of something urgent." I said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Will she come back?" Sayuri asked.

I sighed. "Let's... Let's just focus on getting the shard back. I don't know how the hell we're going to do it, but Selena needs to be alone for the moment." I said. I turned and looked at the sky.

* * *

"_I'm leaving." Selena said._

"_What?" I asked._

_She closed her eyes. "I'm going home to see if this is... true." She choked._

_I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close. "You do want you want, Selena. Just come back to me alright?" I asked._

_She wrapped her arms around me. "Yes..." She said. She stood up and summoned her staff._

_I watched as she wrote in the air and turned to me._

"_Take care of them alright? I'll be back as soon as I can." She said._

_I shook my head. "Take as much time as you want, but if you don't come back and I lose my patience, I'm coming after you." I growled._

_She didn't smile. "See you later... Shinyuu." She said. She held up her staff in the air and the words engulfed her._

* * *

I looked to see Saya and Hagi. I narrowed my eyes.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

My home still stood fighting the harsh wind of a blizzard.

I walked into the quiet house. "D-dad! I'm home!" I yelled. I was met with silence. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to dad's room.

It was empty.

I searched the house.

The house was full of furniture but it was so empty. So cold and empty.

I fell onto my father's bed and cried. "Daddy!" I gasped. I took his wonderful scent that I remembered all these 17 years. I laid there unmoving crying my eyes out. I felt myself fall asleep.

I woke up to find outside dark at night. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Alright, Selena." I said and walked into my room. I opened a spell book to study but I found a folded up paper. I unfolded it and found my father's writing in it.

_Selena,_

_By the time you see this I would be gone. Gone to the place your mother lives now. We died in different places but Death has only one world. At least that's what I think. I'm happy now so do not cry, do not become a distant woman. You are strong, I know you are, so go far away from here and live your life to the fullest. You know my story by heart so do not make the same mistakes I made. You are too beautiful for that. Promise me that you will leave this world when you learn all the spells present in this house. I'm sorry for leaving, but I'm tired. I am so proud to have you as my daughter. _

_You are now the new D._

_Congratulations, Selena D. Fluorite, my daughter._

_Yuui Fluorite._

I hugged the letter and smiled. "I'm sorry, dad. I can't make that promise, to leave this place." I said. I set the letter aside and began to read.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

"It's been 2 weeks now and Selena hasn't come back." Sayuri said.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket feeling the two shards we had collected for Selena besides the one we earned from the Chiropteran queen by ourselves. I closed my eyes. "She'll come back." I said.

Sora gave a sigh. He always did when I said that Selena would come back.

Sayuri just went back to reading a book.

The world we're living in didn't have a shard in it from what Mokona told us, but I decided it would be good to have a break, though it isn't a break if "mommy" wasn't here.

I looked at the kids.

We've been pretty distant with each other. Whenever we talked it would only be about Selena, which would upset us more than we already were.

"Shinyuu-san." Sora called.

I turned to him and he was behind the fridge door.

"We're running low on food." He said.

I nodded. "I'll go get food." I said grabbing the bag of money. I looked in it to see how much we had.

Good enough for a week I'd say.

I entered the market and looked around. In the corner of my eye I spotted a woman with long blonde hair disappear behind a shelf. I entered the aisle and saw no one there. I scratched my head and spotted the milk section. I walked up to it and reached for a carton.

A pale hand bumped into mine and I pulled away.

I looked to see a woman with black hair and brown eyes. "Oh sorry." I said grabbing another one.

She smiled at me and I stared at her. Her smile was so similar to Selena's smile. "It's alright." She said and picked up a carton. "I'm glad to know that a big boy like you drinks his milk." She giggled.

I blushed at her giggles. Geez, her giggles are like Selena's too. I laughed nervously. "Yeah... umm... Have a nice day." I said.

"You too, Shin-poko." She said.

I turned to find her gone. I felt my heart race. How the hell did she know my name? I shook my head as I looked for other foods. It must have been my imagination. I must be missing Selena so much that I'm hearing her from other women. I sighed and walked up to a cashier.

"Ah, we meet again!"

I jumped and turned to see her smiling up at me. "Oh, hi." I said. "How do you know my name anyways?" I asked.

She blinked. "Shin-poko, don't tell me you don't remember your music teacher after an hour!" She laughed.

I stared at her wide eyed. "Wh-what?" I asked.

She raised her brow. "No... You're... not Shin-poko are you?" She asked.

I looked at the line to see it hasn't moved yet. Damn line. "Umm... no... You're mistaking me for someone else." I said.

"Well you seem to act surprised like you've been called that before." She chuckled. "Well if you're not Shinyuu Youou then what is your name?" She asked.

Damn! How am I supposed to get out of this?

"Haganemaru." I said quickly.

She nodded. "I'm Namida Hitzuka, a music teacher from Horitsuba High." She said.

I must have been staring at her in shock again because she giggled.

"The line is moving." She said.

I looked to see a space behind me. I took one step and Namida spoke again.

"You really do look like one of my students." She frowned. "Are you sure you're not some relative of Shinyuu's?" She asked.

I blushed. "Well... umm... Maybe a distant cousin that I never heard of." I mentally hit myself in my head. What. The. Hell?

She nodded smiling. "You really are Shinyuu Youou, but another one. I understand." She said. "I'm pretty open minded, my husband says I'm too open minded but well if it help me keep my daughter happy it'll be fine." She said.

There was no escaping her, plus I think she can keep a secret.

I nodded and paid for my groceries.

Namida caught up to me and smiled. "So, Shinyuu, where are you from?" She asked.

"Japan, a different kind." I said.

She nodded. "I see, I'm born here, my husband is from Italy. He's also a teacher. A cooking teacher in fact." She said.

"And How's your... daughter?" I asked.

"She's beautiful." She looked ahead. "She's in her senior year, 17 years old. She's falling head over heels with Shinyuu Youou. The one I know." She said.

I blushed. "I see." I said.

"Would you like to meet my family?" She asked.

I stopped at my apartment. "N-no thanks." I said.

She smiled. "Good day to you, Shinyuu." She said and left.

I felt like I was going to throw up from nervousness. I entered my apartment and handed Sayuri the groceries.

"Are you alright Shinyuu-san?" She looked up at me. "You look... embarrassed." She said.

Sora looked up from the TV.

I shuddered. "I just made a fool of myself in front of this world's Selena's Mother." I said.

The brats stared at me and burst out laughing.

Even the Manjuu-bun laughed. "What did you say? Tell Mokona all about it!" Mokona said.

I glared. "Nothing to do with you!" I growled.

_Knock Knock_

I threw the Manjuu bun at Sora and walked to the door. I opened it only to be tackled to the ground, my vision being blocked by a mess of blonde hair.


	22. Omake: First New Year

**KHfan22: And finally The New Years Eve/New Years Omake Special! It's also set in the future of this story and it's set in our world! XD Next up with Valentine's Day/White Day Omake. Of course when Valentines and White day comes. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shin-puu! Guess what?" Selena asked. She jumped up and down in front of him.

"What? Kami, you're the most annoying person in the whole universe!" He growled.

Selena smiled in triumph and shook his hand. "Today is December 31st in this world!" She said.

"So what?" He asked.

Selena frowned crossing her arms. "I don't really know. According to others, this place is called New York and the reason why it's so crowded is because everyone is ready to celebrate New Years." She said. "Tomorrow is January 1st the first month and the first day of the year." She said.

Shinyuu blinked. "Oh... that thing." He said.

"You know of it?" Selena asked.

"Of course I do! Sora and Sauri should know about it too since we all have a year of 365 days. Don't you celebrate something like that? Celebrating the new year?"

Selena shrugged. "I don't think we celebrate the new year after more than a thousand years, Dad and I." She said.

"How do you keep track of your birthdays?" He asked.

"We just feel it." Selena said.

Shinyuu rolled his eyes.

"So tell me everything about New Years!" Selena shook his arm.

Shinyuu pulled his hand away from her and scratched his head. "Well I'm not sure about this world but in my world we have a feast in the palace, sometimes a festival in Suwa." He said.

Selena nodded. "I'll go find Sora and Sayuri to find more about New Years." She said making her way through the crowd.

"Hey!" Shinyuu called. "Don't get lost! Get back here!" He yelled while running after me.

Selena found Sora and Sayuri sitting at a bench. "I found you guys!" Selena smiled.

"Hi Selena-san, where's Shinyuu-san?" Sora asked.

Selena looked around. "He's somewhere." She giggled. "I want to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?" Sayuri asked.

"What happens in New Years?" Selena asked.

"Eh?" They both looked at each other.

"Well... Back in my world Rai and I would watch TV and countdown at midnight. Most of the times we spend New years by ourselves but at times we go to our friend's house to have a party." Sayuri said.

"Mom, Dad and I celebrate it with family or friends. We basically do the same thing watch as December turns to January. I always see mom and dad, you know, kiss once it reaches midnight." Sora blushed and smiled.

"Kiss?" Selena asked.

"Yeah!" Mokona jumped out of nowhere on Sora's head. "The first kiss of the year! It's tradition!" It cheered.

Sora smiled. "It's not really tradition." He chuckled and quickly hid Mokona in his jacket.

Selena smiled.

"There you are!"

All four looked up at Shinyuu's red angry face. He directed it towards Selena who smiled innocently and waved.

"Don't run away next time, what if I can't find you? You're lucky you're so freaking tall." He muttered.

"You're tall too Shin-tall." Selena smiled.

"Whatever, let's go back to our apartment and eat dinner." He said.

"Alright." Sayuri said standing up and ran off with Sora.

_

* * *

_

Few hours later

"We're not counting down?" Selena gasped.

"I'm not, I'm tired." Shinyuu said lying down on the bed.

Selena frowned. "But who'll countdown with me? Sora, Sayuri, and Mokona already left to watch the ball go down." Selena said.

"Maybe you can go out and find them." Shinyuu grumbled.

"It's too crowded and loud!" Selena whined.

Shinyuu groaned. "Leave me alone." He muttered.

Selena frowned and went to the living room feeling upset. "Meanie." She muttered. She looked at the clock to find that there was only twenty-nine minutes and 50 seconds until the final countdown. She sighed and stared at the ceiling finding nothing to do. She yawned and figured she'll rest a little and wake up after a few minutes.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I opened my eyes in alarm and sat up. I relaxed and looked at the clock.

11:58 pm.

I stood up and walked to the living room to find Selena on the couch sleeping. I moved her feet and turned on the TV to see the New York countdown. I slapped Selena's head and she woke up with a start.

"Oh no! Did I miss it?" She asked alarmed.

"No, there's only two more minutes." I said pointing at the screen.

She sighed. "Oh..." She said.

I looked at her. "You're really into this holiday aren't you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I mean. It's my first New Years." She said and sat up.

I sighed and sat back watching as a band played music. "Well two more minutes. What do you want to do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Two minutes isn't a lot of time. Let's just wait."

I rolled my eyes and we watched as people cheered as the band finished playing. "One more minute." I said.

Selena nodded. She rested her head on my shoulder and I looked at her in surprise.

I carefully slipped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her tightly against me.

She smiled snuggling against me. "Thirty seconds." She whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

Twenty seconds....

Ten seconds...

Nine...

Selena squirmed. I guess she was trying to find a more comfortable position.

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Selena was getting annoying again. She wouldn't stop moving.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Selena moved away from me and I turned to her.

Two...

One...

"What are you do..." I asked but Selena pressed her lips against mine.

I stared at her in shock.

The people in the TV cheered, "Happy New Year!"

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close.

Selena moved until she was sitting on my lap and took my head with her long pale fingers. She pulled away and stared at me. "Happy New Year." She said.

I smirked. "First kiss of the year?" I asked.

She blushed. "Sora mentioned it about his parents. Mokona said that it's tradition between couples." She said.

"You have to stop listening to that Manjuu-bun." I said.

She smiled. "Second kiss of the year?" She asked.

I gave a smile. "Let's make it better than the first."

Selena laughed.


	23. Reunion

**KHfan22: Yay! My finals are over! So in celebration I present five chapters. :) Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 21 – Reunion

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

"Hello, Shin-poko! I'm so glad I found you!" Selena rubbed her cheek against mine.

I slammed my hand to her face and threw her on the couch.

She winced on the soft impact and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone! How are you?" She asked.

"What the hell?" I roared. "You were gone for 2 weeks!" I said. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so damn happy?"

Selena's happy face disappeared and turned calm. "I'm fine, Shinyuu, I really am. A few reading and some time a home has made me better." She said.

"Home? You went back home?" Sayuri asked.

Sayuri looked at her in surprise. She looked at me. "You didn't tell them where I went? Why I was away?" She asked.

I shook my head.

Selena sighed and turned to Sora and Sayuri. "I went back home, my home, because my father died. Oh... about two and a half weeks ago I believe." She said. "I spent eight weeks of my life-time studying and living by myself there." She said.

We all stared at her.

She titled her head. "Umm... Hi." She waved.

Sayuri hugged her and Sora patted her shoulder smiling.

"We're so glad you're back!" Sayuri cheered.

"Welcome back, Selena-san." Sora said.

Selena hugged them both. "I'm so glad to be back." She said. She looked at the Manjuu-bun. "Hello, Moko-chan! How are you?"

The Manjuu-bun hopped on Selena. "You're not sad about Fai-san?" It asked.

Selena shook her head. "It's hard, to think about it, but I know worrying about it will get nothing done. Dad wants me to be happy and well, as long as I'm with my family I'm fine!" She said.

"Yeah! We're one big family!" The Manjuu-bun said with a cheerful tone.

We all smiled.

"Selena is the mommy, Shin-daddy is the daddy and Sora and Sayuri are the children!"

I glared. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I yelled and chased after the Manjuu-bun.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

I smiled as I watched the two. It's just like old times but with heavy hearts.

"Selena-san," Sayuri said.

I turned to her. "Yes, Sayuri-chan?" I asked.

Her hands gripped her shirt as she looked at the ground nervously. "What will you do after you collect the shards?" She asked.

I frowned. "My goal has not changed from the beginning." I said. "I want to find Aeza..." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I closed my eyes. "You wouldn't like my answer, Sayuri-chan."

Mokona and Shinyuu were frozen where they were looking at me.

Sayuri looked at me desperate to find the answer.

I sighed. "I want to avenge my mother."

Everyone stared at me.

I clapped my hands. "But let's put sad topics off to the side and focus on happy things shall we? Tell me everything that has happened." I smiled.

_

* * *

_

Night

I had to settle sleeping with Shinyuu since Shinyuu's room was the only one with room for another person. I walked into the room finding Shinyuu lying in bed with a bored expression on his face.

That face quickly disappeared when he saw me walk in. "Hey." He said.

I gave him a smile. "Did... Did you miss me?" I asked.

He looked away. "Tch, not at all." He said.

I smiled and kneeled on the bed leaning close to him. "Really?" I asked giving a pout.

He shook his head. "Nope." He said.

"I see." I said and laid my head on the pillow closest to me. I closed my eyes.

"You're... not going to tease me? Say stupid things?" He asked with surprise in his voice.

I turned to him. "What do you want me to say? Besides, I'm tired." I yawned. "Good night."

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I tried to turn to face him but his grip pulled me to his chest and I couldn't move. I blushed as he buried his face at the back of my neck. "Shin... yuu..." I whispered.

"I missed you." He said. "Now go to sleep." He snapped softly.

I chuckled and closed my eyes letting my body relax and melt in his arms.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I laid there close to Selena.

Her breathing was calm and slow showing she had given in to the blanket of sleep.

I buried my head against her hair, her neck and closed my eyes. I took in her familiar magical presence and her scent reminded me of cold night air of a snowy mountain. Closed my eyes knowing that I didn't have to dream about her anymore.


	24. The World of Construction

**KHfan22: Here enters the third crossover if you haven't noticed that I made this story into a cross over. :) I'm actually happy with this one than Blood Plus. Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 22 – The World of Construction_**

We floated through the dimension tunnel and once we passed the white light we felt ourselves falling towards stone floor.

Sora was first to act. "Fuuka Shourai!"

We landed on an air bubble and hit the ground softly.

"We arrived at the next world!" Mokona cheered.

"Damn it you stupid creature!" Shinyuu grabbed Mokona making it scream in fear. "Can you land us properly?" He yelled.

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

I grabbed Shinyuu's Ginryuu and held it out.

A black creature wearing an armor jumped and landed on the sword, the tip piercing through its body.

Black claws reached out towards Shinyuu and Mokona but it disappeared.

Everyone watched me in surprise as I handed Shinyuu his sword back.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah." He nodded.

"I wonder what that creature was." Sayuri said standing up.

Mokona hopped on me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Selena-san saved Mokona! Mokona is very grateful!" It cheered.

I smiled.

"You guys look weird!" (*)

A girl landed on front of us and smiled at us. She wore a black outfit with black hair and black eyes. "Hi there, I saw you guys kill off the last heartless. You were so cool!" She shook my hand.

I blinked and chuckled. "Thank you... I think." I said.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie. I've never seen you guys before, so you must be world travelers, right?" She asked.

We all stared at her in shock.

I turned to Shinyuu. "Hyuu! I think this Yuffie-chan is challenging you!" I said.

Shinyuu glared. "Shut up, I think her knowing we're dimension travelers is a lot more important than who's the better ninja!" He yelled at me.

I plugged my ears making a sour face. "Shinyuu has a very loud voice. Very odd for a ninja." I said.

"Stop your stupid whistling sounds, you damn Mage!" He yelled.

Yuffie laughed. "You guys are funny. So introductions?" She asked.

I smiled. "My name is Selena D. Fluorite, a Magician." I bowed.

"I'm Sayuri Yamata." Sayuri bowed as well.

"Shinyuu Youou." Shinyuu muttered.

"Mokona Modoki! Hand shake!" Mokona took Yuffie's hand and shook it.

"I'm Sora Li." Sora bowed.

Yuffie's eyes went wide. "Really? I know a Sora! This is so cool! You should totally meet him!"

We all exchanged glances.

"Um excuse me but could you please tell us what world we're in?" I asked.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion!" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie!"

A boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes ran up with a duck and a dog-like man behind him

"Sora! Nice of you to visit again!" Yuffie smiled and turned her attention to the three.

We all turned to Mokona who was now on Shinyuu's head.

"Well, Manjuu bun, do you sense a shard?" Shinyuu asked.

"There's a bunch of weird magic around here, I think there is one hidden somewhere around here, but it'll be hard to find it." Mokona said.

"Well then, we'll just have to stay here and find it right? Our tenth shard." I said.

"I can't believe we have only three more to go." Sayuri smiled.

I touched the amulet that was nearly as thick as it was before the journey started. I smiled. "Our journey is actually coming to an end. That is if we hurry." I said. I looked around. "This world seems broken. Like it was recently under attack." I stared at a giant run down castle.

"It looks like it. Finding the Amulet will be difficult." Sora said.

"But we can do it!" Sayuri said with a fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Shinyuu rolled his eyes. "We'll just tear the place apart until we do find it."

I shook my finger at him. "Now, now we can't do that!"

He narrowed his eyes on my finger and tried to bite it.

I gave him a playful glare.

* * *

_Sora (Keyblade Master)'s Pov_

"So who are you talking to?" I asked.

Yuffie turned to the four with a white creature on the man's head. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, this is Selena D. Fluorite," She said.

The group broke their huddle and turned to us.

Yuffie was mentioning to the woman with blade hair tied up in a pony tail with blue eyes. She wore two thick coats (the inside a blue and the outside white). "This is Shinyuu Youou." She mentioned to the tall man with black spiked hair and red eyes. He wore black armor with a sword around his waist that had a white scaled hilt and a golden dragon's head. "Sayuri Yamata." Yuffie mentioned to a girl with Black hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. "And check this out! Sora Li." She mentioned to the boy with brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a forest green shirt and baggy tan colored jeans.

I blinked. A guy born with the same name as me?

The white creature landed on Yuffie's head and held out a paw. "Mokona is Mokona Modoki! You can call me Mokona! Hand shake!" It said.

I blinked and shook its hand.

Selena smiled. "Well, this might complicate things a bit. Don't you think Sora-kun?" She asked with a smile.

Sora blushed and laughed nervously. "I guess." He said.

"Well, what do you think we should do with this little problem, Shin-myuu? We might have to work with this Sora." Selena held out her hand towards me and turned to Shinyuu.

He glared. "It's Shinyuu, you stupid mage."

Wow. Nice manners.

"And you figure it out on your own." He said.

Selena punched Shinyuu. "Puu! You're a terrible daddy!" She whined.

Shinyuu turned to her outraged. "Who the hell are you calling daddy?" He roared.

"Kyaa!" Selena hid behind Sayuri and Sora. "Daddy is mad at mommy!" She cried with fake tears.

"A funny bunch aren't they?" Yuffie chuckled. "If you don't mind me asking: What brings you here to Hollow Bastion?" She asked the five.

Sayuri and Sora just looked at her, while Shinyuu glared, and Selena gave a smirk.

"We're looking for something."

* * *

***A line from Chun-hyang from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I don't remember which chapter/page it is. XD**


	25. A Magical Day

_**Chapter 23 – A Magical Day**_

_Merlin's House – Selena's Pov_

"Umm..." I smiled awkwardly at the duck who was glaring at me. "Can I... help you?" I asked.

"You're a Magician, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Umm... Donald-kun is it?" I asked.

"Just Donald." He said.

I nodded. "I'm Selena D. Fluorite." I said holding out a hand.

Donald crossed his arms. "How good of a Magician are you?" He asked.

I blinked.

Sora, the blue eyed boy, came up with a nervous smile. "Sorry about Donald. He thinks he's the best Magician in his world." He said.

"I am!" Donald said stubbornly. "I'm the king's court wizard." He said proudly.

Shinyuu narrowed his eyes. "I don't mind having roasted duck for dinner." He muttered.

I stomped my foot on his foot and he glared at me. I smiled. "I am the strongest Magician in my world too." I said.

"More like the only one alive from your world." Shinyuu muttered again.

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't go there, Shinyuu. Ever." I said.

He gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry." He said.

I turned to Donald and Sora.

"What kind of Magic do you use?" Sora asked.

"Well I don't really know how to explain. I think it's best if I show you." I said. "I do know that both your magic is similar to Sayuri-chan's magic." I said. I looked around the house. "The wizard of this house uses a magic different from all of us yet somewhat similar. He's the one who taught you the spells is that correct?" I looked at Sora.

Sora blinked and nodded.

I smiled. "Do you want me to show you?"

Shinyuu narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you planning?" He asked.

I turned to him. "Why nothing of course! These two are curious, and curiosity can be a dangerous thing right? Have you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" I asked.

He looked away. "We're supposed to be finding it." He said.

"Yes, yes. We will look for it, but in the mean time we will have fun in this new world we're in. Perhaps help around with the construction around here." I said.

"We'd like to see your magic." Sora said.

I nodded. "Very well then." I said and waved my arm, nearly whacking Shinyuu, to get Sayuri and Sora's attention.

The two children and Goofy turned to us.

"Sora and Donald wants to see a magic show! Would you like to watch?" I asked.

"Magic show? Who's the Magician?" Sora-kun asked.

I bowed. "The show will be cast by yours truly!" I smiled.

Sayuri gasped and clapped her hands. "We'll join you!"

I smiled at Shinyuu who was gritting his teeth, resisting the urge to hurt me. "See, Shin-pan? Even the children wants to see!"

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered.

_

* * *

_

Evening

"You said you've been reading for the two weeks you were gone." Sayuri said.

I nodded.

"What were you studying?" She asked.

"Magic. Every single spell that is written in my house. My father either wrote it from memory, created new spells, or took a few books before Celes closed itself from the universe. Though I don't know how he took the books from Celes." I tapped my chin.

The door opened and Sora, our Sora, came up to us. "Selena-san! There are monsters everywhere!" He said. "Shinyuu has gone out to fight, but I don't think he can last." Sora panted.

I shrugged off my two thick coats and, with my staff in hand, I ran after Sora with Sayuri behind me.

Sora led us to the bailey and we looked out to see a mass of black creatures surrounding Shinyuu who was swing his sword almost like a madman trying to defend himself.

We rushed towards battle and I skidded into a halt.

My hand, moving as quick as the speed of sound, wrote in the air. I held up my staff and the crystal glowed. A powerful gust of wind blew at the creatures making them fly into the sky and disappear defeated.

Sora and Sayuri summoned their swords and began hacking away as we made our way towards Shinyuu.

I reached him first and I watched as he relaxed a little, his sword being swung clumsily at the creatures. "Hold on." I said and wrote in the air around us.

A barrier surrounded all four of us and the creatures lunged at us but the barrier was too powerful to break.

I kneeled next to the heavy breathing Shinyuu. "Any wounds?" I asked.

He shook his head. "These monsters can't touch me, but there are too many of them." He said.

I stood up and beckoned the children, staring at the barrier in interest, over. "I will release the barrier and summon a powerful spell. If things go well, most of these creatures will be destroyed, but a few will be left. Try not to get blown away." I said raising my hand to snap.

They crouched next to Shinyuu and I snapped the fingers.

The barrier broke and the creatures ran at us.

I wrote in the air, the words of the spell playing over and over in my head. I grunted as I held up my staff.

A wind blew around us and a giant wave of light stretched out around us cutting through the creatures.

After the spell was done I leaned on my staff panting and Sora and Sayuri ran off to defeat the remaining creatures that survived my attack.

Shinyuu stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "That was amazing. Nice work." He said.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I caught Selena's sleeping form and grunted in pain. My sword arm was sore from swinging Ginryuu so much and my sword hand was red from having it twist and rub harshly against the scaly hilt. I knew Selena took a heavier toll of her body from casting three spells quickly, They seemed advanced, well the last one certainly was, and from what I know, the higher level of magic, the more energy must be used.

"Shinyuu!"

I looked up to see the blue eyed Sora run up to us with his friends.

"Is Selena alright?" he asked. "We saw all of these spells Selena cast. They were incredible." He said.

"Selena's fine. She just needs to rest." I said hugging her tightly.

The blue eyed brat looked at Sora and then at Sayuri.

"Sora! Do you think that's what I think it is?" Goofy gasped.

"No way! A Keyblade!" He said.

I turned to Sayuri who was fighting confidently, yet not as well as Sora and I, against the creatures. "What's a keyblade?" I asked.

"You don't know what a keyblade is?" the blue eyed brat asked.

"No we've never seen anything like a weapon like Sayuri's. We figured it's just a weird looking sword." I said.

He nodded as if he understood. "I'll explain everything later then." He said.

The brats joined us and I picked up Selena.


	26. Only for Air

_**Chapter 24 – Only for Air**_

_Merlin's House – Shinyuu's Pov_

"So let me get this straight." I said pacing up and down. "What we're dealing with is the darkness in everyone's heart forming into a creature called Heartless, beings with no hearts." I looked down at the blue eyed brat.

He nodded.

"They go around stealing hearts of living things, if they freaking have one, and spread darkness to all the worlds drowning them. All of this is caused by some freak who claims they have power over the darkness." I said.

His lips twitched towards a smile as if he found it amusing that I was tying to explain this my way. "Right."

"And this, object," Selena said, awake and refreshed, stroked her finger against Sayuri's sword. "Is called a Keyblade, a powerful weapon that can unlock any door, normal or not and has the power to purify the heartless. Depending on what powers it has." She said.

He nodded again.

The children looked at both Selena and I as if asking what are we supposed to do now.

Selena gave a smile. "Thank you for sharing this with us, Sora." She said. She only says "Sora" when she's calling the blue eyed brat and our Sora was "Sora-kun". "Although we could do without this information, I'm sure this is very important for Sayuri-chan to understand who she really is." Selena placed a hand on Sayuri's shoulder.

Sayuri smiled at the blue eyed brat. "Yes, I thank you." She said.

Sora stood up and turned to Donald and Goofy. "Ready to leave guys?" He asked.

We all stared at the three.

"You're leaving?" Selena asked.

The blue eyed brat nodded. "Yeah, I have friends to find. I come back here once in a while."

We all gave an "Oh, I see" response or something along that impression and he waved before leaving.

Selena clapped her hands. "Well then, shall we go search for the shard?" She smiled.

"It's about time." I muttered.

Selena looked at me. "I'm so happy that you're so eager to help me, Shin-kano." She said.

I glared. "I just want to get the shard and get out of this world." I said.

She hugged her knees on the book covered couch. "But Sora is so nice. Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, and everyone too." She said.

"So? We've met nice people before and that hasn't kept us staying." I said. "I met your mother before." I said.

She stared at me wide eyed. "Namida Hitzuka?" she asked.

I cursed myself for bringing it up. "Yeah. In the world when you came back to us." I said.

She stared at me. "How... How's she like?" She asked quietly.

I looked at the children and kissed her forehead. "She's beautiful and nice." I said.

The mage smiled tears falling from her eyes. "I'm... glad I didn't meet her." She said.

I stared at her. I was surprised she said that, but I understood. "Are we going?" I asked.

Selena nodded and stood up. "Let's go." She said and followed me out of the house.

_

* * *

_

Night

We settled down in a small house we rented from Leon.

Selena didn't want to bother the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee so with a lot of yelling, teases, and glares, we decided to get a small house.

I sat in the dining room with a mug of coffee in my hands. I was drumming my fingers on the table in annoyance. Hell, I didn't know why I was annoyed.

The children are asleep, the stupid Manjuu bun is off somewhere, and Selena… Selena was in the restroom taking a shower.

I touched my heart, or my chest over my heart and looked down at it. I remember my mother talking to me about the heart before this journey started.

_If you find someone you love don't jump into a relationship so suddenly, try to wait and build it, but don't wait too long or else it might be too late. Don't let go of that person or else you may regret it in the future._

As I played the message in my head I heard Selena's voice calling me by my stupid nickname. I looked around. There was no sign of Selena calling me. In fact the shower is still running.

Suddenly the shower stopped.

I stood up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Selena's voice called.

"Umm… Did you call me?" I asked feeling stupid.

"No, why?" She asked.

I dug my hands in my pockets. "I don't know. I heard you call me." I said.

The door opened and Selena stuck her head out, her body behind the door.

She gave me a smirk. "You've been thinking about me Shin-cutie?" she asked.

I felt my stomach flip and my cheek warm up by what I hoped to be anger. "Yeah so what?" I asked. I froze as my mind registered what I said.

She raised a brow and closed the door.

I heard shuffling then after five minutes she reopened the door, dressed in her sleeping clothes. She was drying her long blond hair with a white towel.

"So? I'm curious." She asked.

"It's not important." I said.

"I don't think it's not important. I think it concerns me a whole lot." She said leaning her body against mine. She placed her hands on my chest, her eyes half open, and her smile curved almost seductively.

I grabbed her shoulders and my mind immediately went to pulling her lips onto mine, but I pushed her a step away from me and went to the dining room.

She followed me and prepared a cup of coffee herself. "I'm sorry for doing that to you." She said quickly.

I grunted. "Whatever." I said.

She sat down facing me and rested her hands on rolled fists. "So what are you thinking about now?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

She nodded. "Alright then." She said sipping from her mug.

I looked at her eyes, distant as if she was staring off into space in a dream. "What do you feel about…" I started.

She snapped out of her trance and her eyes focused on me.

"…love?" I finished.

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head.

"Who do you feel about love?" I asked.

Her lips immediately curved into a soft smile. "There are a lot kinds of love, Shinyuu, which one are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't know, which ever one you want to talk about." I shrugged.

"I think Love is a wonderful thing. Being with the one you love. For women, we look for someone who can protect us." She laughed. "We're pretty fragile things you know."

I couldn't help but to smirk in amusement.

"At first it might feel like nothing in the word can go wrong. For him to hold you safely in his arms, for him to whisper love in your ears, for him to make sure you're happy with every touch. But some women don't know the truth." Her smile faded.

I felt myself eager to hear what was coming next.

"If the relationship is true the man and the woman will be happy, but most of the times the relationship will fail and it will break you like crushing you into little fragments until your grounded into dust." She said her voice dark with sadness. "That's why, I want to be extremely careful about love. I don't want to be hurt. I'm more fond of the motherly love." Her smile came back.

I smiled at her knowing what she meant.

"I love Sora and Sayuri so much. I want them to be happy. I feel as if they're my children and if anything hurts them I will act with all my power. I will make sure those who hurt my children will pay." Her blue eyes shined with determination.

I took her hand.

She looked at our hands and then back up to me with a warm look. "Is that good enough for you?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… I'm going to take a shower." I said.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. I was thinking about how Shinyuu asked me about love. I heard the shower turn off and within five minutes I heard Shinyuu's footsteps stop at my door. I quickly closed my eyes as he opened the door and slip into the room. I made my breaths calm and soft giving the image that I was fast asleep.

Shinyuu approached me ignoring the fact that I was "asleep" and climbed over me. His knees rest on the bed on either side of my thighs and his hands and elbows beside my head. He ran his hand across my forehead lovingly and I opened my eyes. He was surprised that I wasn't asleep, but he pushed it away as he pressed his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes returning the kiss. I now knew that he was in love with me from the action of giving me my first kiss, the actions of trying to protect me, the question of love a few moments ago. I loved him back. I knocked his arms that were supporting from him crushing me.

His body fell on mine enveloping me with his warm body. He slipped one hand behind my neck making the kiss deeper and one around my waist pulling our bodies closer together.

I laid my head back into the pillow, breaking the kiss for air. Only for air.

"I…" He whispered. "I uh…

I ran my first finger across his lips. "If you're not ready to say it, it's okay. Just kiss me." I whispered.

He lifted my head back up to connect our lips. "I swear…" He whispered as he planted butterfly kisses on my lips making them tingle and fall numb from the pleasant sensation. "I will… protect… you… with… all… of… my… power." He said finished the sentence with a passionate kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted our bodies to melt into one. I pressed my lips against his with the same pressure as he did, perhaps even harder, which made him bring more fire and passion.

We laid there for hours, making our lips swollen with kisses. Breaking apart to gasp for air.

Only for air.


	27. Searching for Answers

_**Chapter 25 – Searching for Answers**_

"This is the only place we haven't checked. Besides the castle of Maleficent." Sora said as we looked up at the ruined castle.

"Let's go." Shinyuu said leading the way.

I followed him looking back at Sora and Sayuri to make sure they didn't get hurt from the construction or get lost. Me and my motherly personality…

We found ourselves trying to decide whether to go up to the castle or the area below the castle.

"Let's split up." Shinyuu said. "Sora and Selena go up the castle while Sayuri and I go to the basement."

"And how are they going to get up there?" Sayuri asked looking at the floor above them.

"We jump." I smiled. I backed away from everyone and ran towards Shinyuu.

He was surprised but caught on. He cupped his hands and crouched.

I stepped onto his hands and with a grunt from Shinyuu, he threw me up into the air. I grabbed a wire sticking out and hung there. I heard Sayuri gasp in worry. I climbed over and laid on the floor a bit tired but alright. "Hyuu! Shinyuu is so strong!" I waved at the three and Sora landed on the ground successfully.

"We'll meet in three hours! Here!" Shinyuu snapped.

I gave him one last wave before we started towards the castle entrance.

We pushed the door open and we summoned our weapons ready for the danger.

It was obvious the castle was dangerously falling apart due to giant rocks on the ground, walls broken, and everything was covered in dust. I closed my eyes try to feel the shard.

Magic was clouding my senses so we had no choice but to climb higher into the castle.

Within an hour we had reached what seemed to be the top. A large heart shaped portal was present.

"How is it, Selena-san?" Sora asked.

I closed my eyes reaching out for any magic that belonged to the shard. I sighed. "I'm not sure. This magical feeling is too overwhelming." I said. I walked up to the giant portal. "But I wonder what this is…" I said reaching out. My hand went through and I shivered at the dark feeling that passed through me. I backed away rubbing my hand.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked looking at my expression.

I smiled at him. "Nothing, Sora-kun, I had this strange dark feeling. It's nothing to worry about." I said.

He nodded and stared at it. "Shall we go through?" He asked.

I nodded and we both walked through the portal.

It led us to an empty color space with something shaped like a keyhole floating.

We shrugged at each other and turned to leave, but a monster materialized behind us roaring. We raised our weapons recognizing the symbol on its chest as a Heartless.

"Kanshin Shourai!" Sora yelled.

The attacked did not cause any damage on its body.

I drew a circle of words and held my hand in front of me.

Streams of fire surrounded the monster wrapping around it for it's body to burn. The monster was not hurt at all.

It threw its head up and its horn on its forehead glowed purple. Dark lightning hit a barrier of wind that Sora made with "Fuuka Shourai".

I looked at its horn feeling a lot of magic from it. "May I leave you for a moment, Sora-kun?" I asked. "Just distract it."

He nodded and I ran under the heartless's body. I jumped onto its back and ran up towards its head.

I passed my finger on the body of my staff and it changed into a glowing sword of magic. I jumped and swung the sword at its horn.

The horn was cut off and the heartless roared in pain. It backed up and I jumped off its head landed on the ground.

"Nice job, Selena-san!" Sora smiled.

We watched as the body disappeared.

"Let's leave. A shard is not here." I said.

We left.

_

* * *

_

On the way down

Sora was quiet as we made our way down. "Selena, do you love Shinyuu-san?"

I nearly tripped as we made our way down the stairs. I turned to him with wide eyes. "Why… Why do you ask that?" I asked.

"You and Shinyuu-san always look out for Sayuri-chan and I and we both can tell you two love each other a lot. Do you love Shinyuu-san?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes, Sora-kun. I do love Shinyuu." I said.

He smiled. "Do you know what you'll do after this? Where will you go?"

I frowned. "I don't know. I guess I'll decide when the time comes." I said.

He stared at me making me shift uncomfortably.

"Sora-kun…" I began.

"I love Sayuri-chan."

I looked up at him with surprise. "Then you should tell her." I said smiled. "Girls like us always wonder if he loves us back." I smiled at him.

He blushed and followed me.

We joined Sayuri and Shinyuu at the middle and we shrugged saying we had no luck.

"We have that castle to check." Sora said pointing in the distance.

"Let's check it tomorrow. I feel like I need a shower." I said patting my clothes.

Everyone moved away as dust flew up around me.

"Fine, we'll go home." Shinyuu said.

_

* * *

_

Night

Shinyuu looked up at me on my bed as I stood next to him expecting him to get off my bed so I could lay on it. He did not move.

I raised a brow. "Shinyuu, you're on my bed." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "No really?" He asked sarcastically.

I smiled. "Well…" I said as I crawled up to him, from toes to his head. I moved my wet hair to blanket his face and he swatted them away with annoyance. I took his breath away as I ran my hands under his shirt against his toned chest. I smirked seductively at him. "My man is so strong." I whispered against his ear. I smiled in triumph as he shuddered underneath me.

He looked up at me, his eyes asking for me to kiss him.

I ran my fingers across his lips, across his jaw, around his neck, and behind his ear.

"Kiss me, you idiot." He growled leaning up.

I covered my lips with my hand and he kissed the back of my hand.

He growled. "What's the big idea?" He asked. "I'm not in the mood for your teases."

I rolled my eyed. "When are you ever in the mood for teasing? The children know we're together." I said.

"So?" He asked.

I smiled. "I want to help them get together so until they are together teasing will be in session." I smiled.

He looked like he was about to blow up with rage. The anger was turned into embarrassment as I trailed my fingers under his shirt again tickling his sides.

**

* * *

****KHfan22: Sorry if the last part seems a bit O.O haha. . Anyways I hope it was good. Stay tuned!**


	28. Castle of the Sorceress

**KHfan22: Four Day weekend! And it's almost valentine's day so that means the last few chapters plus an Omake. Sadly this story is nearly coming to an end. :( Only seven chapters to go including this one so Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: Yes, yes, most of the chapters I forgot disclaimer. So! I do not own Tsubasa, Blood Plus, and Kingdom Hearts. Selena, Shinyuu, Sayuri, Sora, and Rai are my own creations. Plus the amulet.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 26 – The Castle of the Sorceress

"Pretty gloomy here if you ask me." Sayuri looked around nervously.

"Just stay with us and everything will be alright." Sora patted her shoulder.

Shinyuu and I smiled at each other as we watched this.

"Alright Mage and Manjuu, what do you have to say about this castle?"

"It has a stronger magical presence." Mokona said.

I looked around. "I can tell the magical presence blocking the shard is actually dark." I said.

"Right, we rip the castle into shreds and look for the shard." Shinyuu said.

I leaned close to the children with Mokona on my head. "Typical Shin-kon."

They both snickered as Shinyuu began to walk deeper into the first floor of the castle.

"Shin-kon, watch out for any booby traps." I said seriously but everyone could hear a little joke behind my voice.

"I'm not going to fall into a stupid trap." He said taking another step.

The floor gave in and I ran after him.

"Shinyuu!" I yelled as the floor caved in under me as well.

"Shinyuu-san! Selena-san!" Sayuri screamed.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

The stupid mage always had to be right. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I felt a rock press into my side under me and I moved away from it wincing. I looked up to see the ground of the first floor high above me and two heads looking down in worry.

"I see someone moving! Shinyuu-san? Selena-san?" The kid's voice rang out.

I winced and rubbed my head which was bleeding a little. Great. "I'm fine, kid." I called up.

"Oh thank goodness…" Sayuri said.

"Listen," I said as I looked around.

Selena was lying somewhere on a flat rock unconscious.

"Selena and I will find a way to join you guys. You go ahead and look for the shard." I said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, go." I said.

They disappeared and I heard their footsteps fade.

I slowly stood up in pain. I held my side as I stumbled towards Selena.

At least the kids will have some bonding time. That would make Selena happy.

I kneeled next to Selena and rested her head on my lap. "Hey, Selena. Wake up." I said stroking her forehead. I watched her chest rise and fall as if she was sleeping. I ran my hand over her body checking for any injuries.

"Sh… Shin-meanie… That hurts." She muttered as my hand brushed her leg. She blinked as she woke up.

I smiled. "I hate it when you're right." I whispered.

She smiled and buried her face against my stomach. "I'm glad your alright." She whispered.

I tried to lean down and kiss her head but I grunted in pain as my side cried in pain.

She sat up slowly and turned to me. She sighed as she ran her hand up my neck and behind my head. She pulled away to find my blood on her hand. "Oh dear." She muttered as she wiped her hand on her dark blue pants.

"We have to find a way to get out of here." I said as she wrote on her right bloody hand with her left index finger.

She pulled her finger away and guided the string of magical words towards my head. "Where else does it hurt?" She asked as she healed her foot.

"I'm fine." I said.

She poked my side and I grunted. She smirked at me as she healed my side.

We both stood up and looked around at our surroundings.

Everything was dark and the only light came from above.

"Sayuri was right, this place is gloomy." Selena said. Her voice held no joke.

We climbed down the pile of rocks and stood at the edge of the light. We still felt our pains even if Selena healed us.

Selena traced her fingers in a circle and a ball of white fire floated in her hand.

Light illuminated the surrounding area and Selena wrapped her arm around my arm.

We began to walk off looking around for any clue for the shard.

"So what happened to the children?" Asked Selena as she limped next to me.

"They went off to look for the shard." I said. "I told them to."

Selena smiled at me. "Good." She said.

I looked around. "Damn, there's nothing but darkness under here."

Selena raised her hand with our light and it rose higher. It grew into a round disk that illuminated what was really a large room.

We froze in shock as we stepped back to back surveying the room.

The walls were covered in skeletons. The room was empty but the floor was engraved with a strange marking.

"Well… that's unexpected." I muttered.

"Shinyuu!" Selena called.

I turned and we watched as the pile of rocks we fell on rise fixing the hole in the ceiling. I cursed. "Trapped, hey can't you do anything?" I asked Selena.

Selena was holding her neck as if she was choking. She dropped to her knees and I kneeled next to her.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked.

Tears were in her eyes. "I… I can't… Breathe…" She choked out.

I noticed her fingers were gripping as if a hand was choking her. I grabbed her fingers and pulled them away from her neck.

She took a breath of air but yelped. Her hand flew to her chest as she flew away from me.

"What the hell?" I roared.

"Something's here, Shinyuu." She grunted while getting up. "Be careful." She said.

I unsheathed Ginryuu.

"Out of my way, fool!"

A claw hit me sending me away from Selena.

Selena stood up and jumped as the ground underneath her broke. She flipped into the air and her hands pressed on something invisible before she flipped again close to me. She landed on the ground and stumbled because of her bad leg. "Show yourself." She said.

Green flames shot out as if a dragon was blowing flames.

Selena held out her hands and the flames hit a barrier that protected us. Selena pushed the barrier back and it made something roar. Selena ran off and jumped into the air kicking out with her good leg.

There was a giant thud and Selena landed on her feet. Her good leg.

I ran up to her. "You alright?" I asked.

She nodded not even smiling. "I said show yourself." She called out.

A black dragon materialized in front of us as it got up.

"Welcome to my humble abode. You did an excellent job falling into my trap." She said.

"Who are you?" Selena asked.

"You dare not know of my name? I am Maleficent, the greatest witch of darkness." She roared green fire spitting out of her mouth.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Well I'm Selena D. Fluorite, and I'm sure you never heard of me or my father." She countered.

"I'll teach you some manners." She said raising her paw at us.

I sighed as I got ready to swing Ginryuu. "And we're ending this." I said as I slashed her paw off.

She roared in pain.

"Up high, Shin-pon." Selena said.

I understood and she jumped, her good foot into my hands and I pushed her into the air.

She summoned her staff and after doing a graceful flip she threw her staff and the lance tip struck the dragon's chest.

The black dragon disappeared and her staff harmlessly fell to the ground, glowing green for a moment.

I caught Selena in my arms and she smiled at me.

"I know you could do it, Shin-pipi. You were so great with that sword lashing and all." She said her cheerful mood coming back to her in an instant.

I hit her head and she crouched holding her head with fake tears in her eyes. "Get us out of here!" I roared.

Selena continued to fake cry. "Shin-meanie is a meanie!" She said as she held up her hands.

A wave of words shot out of the sky making a hole. The words formed a staircase.

"Here you go." Selena said. "Ladies first." She smiled a stupid smile.

I picked her up. "Then here you go." I said climbing the stairs.

She blushed.

I reached the top and set her down.

She leaned on me.

"Selena-san! Shinyuu-san!"

The children ran up to us and Sayuri smiled her hands cupped around something.

"We found the shard." Sayuri said.

Selena smiled. "Excellent Sayuri-chan. But if you would please heal our wounds?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah sure." Sayuri handed Sora the purple shard and summoned her keyblade. She held it up towards us and said a soft, "Cura."

The pain on my side and head disappeared and Selena stepped on her leg.

"Thank you, Sayuri-chan." Selena said patting her head.

Sayuri smiled.

Selena took out her amulet. "Now then, I'll see you when I next wake." She smiled.

Sora held up the shard and it merge into the amulet.

I wrapped my arm around Selena as she leaned against me in a deep sleep.


	29. Employment

_****_

Chapter 27 – Employment

_Sora's, Keyblade Master, Pov_

"I don't think this town is in trouble of heartless." I told Goofy and Donald.

We ventured into a world farther than we've ever gone to and Donald had hidden our gummi ship nicely.

The town was quite peaceful with people shopping, hanging around, and others doing various jobs. It had a Japanese feel to it.

"It's so pretty." Goofy said as we passed a bunch of trees with pink flower petals.

I blushed as I felt my stomach growl. "Umm… how about we find a place to eat?" I asked Donald and Goofy.

They nodded and we entered a café called Cat's Eye.

The café was quite busy with a certain black haired girl running around making orders and serving.

"Sayuri?" We gasped as she came up to our table.

She was dressed in a black dress with white sleeves, fit for a maid. "Oh! Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Are you visiting this world as well?" She asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were at Hollow Bastion." I said.

"Oh, we found what we were looking for so we moved onto another world." She said in secret. "Please do not talk about worlds so openly, for many people do not know about worlds and-"

"Yeah, we understand." I smiled.

She smiled and handed us menus. "Here are your menus, the chocolate cake with chocolate filling is our today's special." She said happily.

"Then I guess we'll have that." I said handing her the menu.

She collected the menus and rushed off to the counter where the white rabbit, I think its name was Mokona, sat.

It hopped off into the kitchen and as Sayuri went to serve cakes or other pastries, Selena walked out with a tray of three chocolate cakes.

She spotted us and walked up to us. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the universal trio heroes. Welcome to Outo Country. How are you?" She asked setting down the cakes. She wore a similar dress like Sayuri's.

"Wonderful, how about you?" I asked.

"Lovely, business is doing great." She looked around.

"Yeah, it's amazing. It's like you guys have been here for a really long time." I said taking a bite of the chocolate cake. It's so good!

She chuckled. "We have been here for a long time. A month and half a week to be exact." She said.

"What?" We asked. "But we just saw each other a few days ago." I said.

"Yes, after you left Hollow Bastion we spent a few days finding what we were looking for. Then we left Hollow Bastion and arrived here. Time flows differently upon worlds." She said taking a seat in between Donald and Goofy.

"Wow, where's Shinyuu and Sora?" I asked.

She laughed. "The puppy duo is out working. Shinyuu is working as a policeman and Sora is running a part time job as a delivery boy. We look for jobs that are great for gathering information about what we're looking for." She said.

"I thought you already found it." I said.

"We did find it in Hollow Bastion but that was only a fragment of what we're looking for." She said.

"Mind telling us what it is?" Donald asked.

She closed her eyes as she sat back. She looked at us with powerful blue eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot. It might endanger you." She said. "Oh, what brings you here anyways?"

"We're just looking around for any heartless." I said.

She rubbed her forehead. "I don't think there are any heartless around." She watched as Goofy licked his plate dry of the chocolate filling. She chuckled. "No, I believe there is no business here for you." She said.

"I see, this world is strange though. Donald sensed strange magic here." I said.

Selena smiled at Donald. "Oh really now? How fast did you pick it up?" She asked.

"Immediately!" Donald snapped.

She laughed. "Ah, your magician is so good!" She clapped her hand not caring that the noise she made attracted attention.

"… You're mocking me aren't you?" Donald asked suspicious.

"No, of course not!" She chuckled. "Yes, this world has a history. In fact my father used to be here with Shinyuu's father and Sora's parents. Outo country used to be a virtual world made from an amusement park but a powerful source of magic made Outo country a reality. So as long as the magical power is still here Outo Country will always be in reality." She said. "Luckily the monsters they encountered, Oni, have disappeared."

"Wow…" I said as I finished my cake.

Selena smiled and stood up, collecting the plates. "Yes, well, because we are good friends and you are first time customers, your bill is 10 en each." She said.

We all looked at each other nervously. "T-ten en each?" We asked.

Selena nodded. She tilted her head and frowned as she placed a hand on her cheek. "Please don't tell me you don't have this world's currency." She said.

"N-no…" I said.

She pursed her lips. "Oh dear."

The door opened and we turned to see Shinyuu.

"Oh, Shin-honey! You came just in time. We have a bit of a problem." Selena said.

Shinyuu walked up in some kind of Japanese clothing and glared at her. "Call me that one more time and I'll smash those plates on your head. Now what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm afraid Sora and his friends can't pay for the cakes I made them." She said. "They don't have the right currency."

I was pretty nervous. Shinyuu was a policeman after all.

He gave us a look. "Tch, they come to a new world without exchanging currency? I thought you guys were travelers." He said.

"We are! All of the places we've gone to use Munny or don't require us buying anything." I argued back.

"Heh, no use arguing brat." Shinyuu said. "You're in deep trouble."

Selena placed a hand on his arm. "Now I'm sure we can work something out, Shin-kyo." She said.

"And what do you suppose they do?" Shinyuu asked.

Selena smiled. "Oh, Sayuri-chan?" She said.

"Yes, Selena-san?" Sayuri looked up from serving what seemed to be muffins.

_

* * *

_

Fifteen Minutes Later

"I can't believe this…" I sighed. I wore a white button up shirt a black vest and black pants. I pulled on my black bowtie.

Shinyuu smirked as he drank tea. "You'll three will be working until you can afford to pay for the cakes you ate." He said.

Selena slapped his head lightly. "Don't bully the new employee." She scolded. "Now then, I understand Donald and Goofy stand out so I have put them in the kitchen. I must hurry and check on them so please follow Sayuri-chan and I'm sure you'll do fine. Any tips you receive will be your payment." She said.

I nodded. "That will be thirty en. What if I don't make enough by closing time?" I asked.

Selena smiled. "We have extra room upstairs. You are welcome to choose a room that is not yet occupied." She said and walked off towards the kitchen. "Oh, and Shin-poli." She turned to him.

"What?" He asked not so kindly.

"That tea is 3 en, I expect you pay Sayuri-chan when you're finished." She smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Damn you!" Shinyuu roared before messaging his forehead. He looked at me. "Well what are you waiting for? You want to be locked up or something?" he snapped.

I jumped and went towards Sayuri.

She smiled at me. "You can go and serve that table." She said mentioning to a table with her chin. She gracefully walked off to a table of two.

_

* * *

_

Closing Time

I sighed as I counted my tips, which wasn't much.

Selena walked up and I held out the money to her.

"I'm afraid this is all I earned." I said.

She smiled and closed my hand around the money. "Keep it until you've earned all thirty en." She said.

I smiled at her. "Alright then."

Selena nodded and frowned at the door. "I wonder what's keeping Sora-kun so long. He should be home by now."

The door opened and Sora came in.

"I'm back!" He called out.

Selena smiled and hugged him. "Welcome back!" She chirped and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?" She asked.

"Great, I had a few extra deliveries so I had to work until now." He said shrugging off his jacket.

Selena smiled. "That's nice, you'll be earning more than usual this week?" She asked.

"Yes. Oh Sora, you're here." Sora bowed at me.

I smiled. "Hey." I waved.

Selena leaned in. "Sora will be working in the Cat's Eye until he can pay for the chocolates he ordered." She said.

"Oh, I see." Sora said while sitting down.

Sayuri walked up with a tray of food. "Here's dinner."

She set them on the big table and Shinyuu helped set up seven chairs.

Selena pushed me into a chair and Sayuri placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's dinner." Sayuri said.

"Are you sure? I mean I already owe you guys…"

"You are an employee here and for the moment one of us." Selena smiled.

"Thanks." I said digging in.

We all ate, Donald and Goofy joined as soon as Selena dragged them out, and we all had laughs from telling jokes, teasing (Only from Selena to Shinyuu causing him to yell at her), and getting to know each other.

I was really moved at how much these four acted towards each other.

They were almost like a family.


	30. Distress Call

_**Chapter 28 – Distress Call**_

_Selena's Pov_

"You're leaving already?" I asked propping my head on my rolled fists over the counter.

Shinyuu looked at me and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Got to work." He said. He walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips. "I'll see you in the evening." He muttered pulling away quickly.

I smiled. "But you didn't eat breakfast, Shinyuu. I have prepared cake." I said.

"I hate sweets." He said.

I frowned. "Then you won't be able to taste my care and love!" I said.

"Shut up or the others will hear you." He said and slammed the door.

I sighed and began to cut the carrot cake for six. I had woken up two hours earlier to prepare cakes for today.

"Good morning Selena-san!" Sayuri sat in a chair with Sora-kun next to her.

"Good morning." Sora nodded.

I smiled. "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

I handed them a slice of cake and they began to eat. "I wonder where our new employee trio is." I said looking towards the door that led upstairs.

"They're probably still sleeping." Sayuri said watching Sora-kun hurrying to finish his cake.

I nodded. "I will wake them up. Sora-kun, you have a nice day alright?" I said as I spotted him getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Yes, Selena-san." He smiled and left.

Mokona sucked in its slice of cake and began to clean up.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on a door. "Sora, Donald, Goofy?" I called. "Time to wake up. The café will be open in half an hour." I opened the door to find them snoring on their beds. I walked up to the nearest bed, Sora's bed, and shook his arm. "Sora, it's time to wake up." I said softly.

"Ngh… mom?" He muttered.

I chuckled. "No, Sora. It's your boss." I said.

He opened one eye. "Oh snap! Did we sleep in?" He asked alert.

"No, the café opens in half an hour. Breakfast is ready so get ready." I said and left.

"Are they getting ready?" Sayuri asked as she set the tables.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, after Sora called me mom." I chuckled.

Sayuri smiled. "That's understandable. To Sora-kun and I, you act like a second mother." She said.

I stared at Sayuri. "You really think so?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"Selena-mommy is just like Fai-mommy! Tee hee! And Shin-daddy is Kuro-daddy!" Mokona said.

I blushed. "You're so funny, Moko-chan." I smiled.

Mokona gave a small squeal as I cuddled it and it kissed my cheek. "Selena-mommy is very important to us!" It said and hopped away.

"Morning." Sora and his companions came down.

"Morning! Here is breakfast." I pushed the three plates to the three.

"Looks good." Sora said eyeing it.

"Smells good." Donald said taking a whiff.

"Tastes good!" Goofy was the first of the three to take a bite.

I smiled. "Thank you; it's a new addition to the menu: Carrot Cake." I said. I looked at the clock. "Right then, I guess now that we're all ready we can open five minutes early." I said I pushed Donald and Goofy into the kitchen and flipped the sign to show the café is open. I clapped my hands. "Let's hope for a great day of work and lot of tips so Sora can pay off his debt, because I'm sure he has other things to do than stay in this world." I said happily.

Sayuri and Sora looked at me as if I was completely crazy.

_Ding!_

I turned with a smile. "Welcome to Ca-"

_Bang!_

Sayuri screamed but was cut off as Sora pulled her behind the counter.

I held my bleeding shoulder as I threw myself over the counter and hid behind it.

"Selena-san!" Sayuri gasped as the red stain grew on my white shirt.

"Hush." I said and grabbed a chair. I threw it at the kitchen door and it stopped under the door handle blocking the door from opening.

"Cure." Sora muttered with his keyblade out.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Sora." I said and looked over the counter.

_Bang!_

I ducked and glass cups shattered on us. "Stay here alright?" I asked. "Contact Shinyuu and Sora-kun." I said.

Sayuri bit her lip. "What are you going to do? Selena-san!"

I already flipped over the counter and Sora, Sayuri and Mokona had ducked as bullets went off. I threw a magic spell on the shooter and I and we both disappeared from the Cat's Eye Café.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

"Hey Shinyuu, you got a phone call."

I caught the phone and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Shinyuu-san!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as Sayuri's voice nearly burst my eardrum.

"SomeoneattackedthecaféandSelena-sanismissing!Idon'tknowwhattodo!" Sayuri seemed to be speaking in some kind of language I never heard of before even if Mokona was close by to translate everything.

"Sayuri, calm down and take a deep breath." I said.

Poor girl was still crying on the other side. She took shaky breaths. "Se...Selena-san is missing." She said.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"Someone attacked the café with a gun and shot Selena-san. Sora healed her and then Selena and the shooter disappeared." Sayuri said crying again.

"Alright I'll be over in five." I said and hung up. "Sorry, I have an emergency." I said.

"Alright." My boss understood. I made my way over to the delivery store.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

"Is Sora here?"

I grabbed a wrapped box and turned my head to see Shinyuu looking at me.

"Yeah, Sora's getting ready for a delivery sir." My boss said nervously. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Emergency at home." Shinyuu said. "I'm his guardian."

I blinked.

"I see... Sora, I guess you'll have the rest of the day off." My boss said.

"Don't worry, I got these packages."

Ryouou, another delivery boy smiled at me and went out after grabbing my packages.

Shinyuu took my arm and dragged me out. "The idiot mage is missing and the café was attacked."

I looked at him shocked. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're going to find that out." Shinyuu said forcing the door to the Cat's Eye Café open.

"Shinyuu-san! Sora-kun!" Sayuri hugged Shinyuu with tears in her eyes.

Shinyuu patted her back. He handed her to me and marched up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Alright, since Sayuri's in complete shock I guess I have to trust you three. Start talking." He said.

"After Selena opened the café someone came in and shot her. I took Sayuri behind the counter and Selena followed us after. The wound was pretty bad, but I healed it. Donald and Goofy wasn't there because they were in the kitchen and Selena blocked the door with a chair. She then attacked the shooter. But when she jumped over the counter to attack everything was silent. We looked to see the café empty. Then you know, Sayuri called you." Sora explained.

Mokona jumped onto the table between Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Selena is still here, I feel her magic presence. She just sent a small teleportation spell on her and the shooter to get the fight away from the café." It said.

"Any idea who the shooter was?" I asked.

Sayuri gripped my hand. "I think..." She whispered. "I think it was brother."


	31. Discovery in a Search

_**Chapter 29 – Discovery in a Search**_

_Shinyuu's Pov_

We spent the whole day looking around for the Mage.

The Manjuu bun told us that the shooter did, in fact, have Rai's dark magical presence but he disappeared. We silently ate dinner and went to sleep thinking that after good rest we'll be able to calm ourselves and find Selena faster.

I sighed as I laid in bed. It felt awkward that Selena wasn't here to tease me and give me a good night kiss.

"Shinyuu-san..."

I turned to see Sayuri looking at the ground.

"Can... can I sleep here for the night?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. The girl needed comfort.

Sayuri slipped into bed and turned her back towards me. "Shinyuu-san." She said.

"What is it?" I asked trying to not sound grumpy as Selena would have put it.

"You love Selena-san don't you?" Sayuri asked.

"... Yes." I said.

"Sora-kun said Selena loved you too." Sayuri whispered.

I turned to her to see her already asleep. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "Selena loves us all." I whispered and closed my eyes to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Morning

"WHAT?!" I roared causing everyone to rush downstairs in alert.

"Yes, I'm in the hospital. I took quite a beating from Sayuri's brother. But I gave him a beating in return!" Selena chirped happily. She coughed.

"Damn you..." I was about to shout a bunch of curses but I made an urgent mental note that the "children" were right next to me. "I'll come over." I said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Selena said.

There was no reason for me to not slam the phone down in anger so I did.

"I'm going to pick Selena up." I announced grabbing a few of Selena's clothes.

"Where is she?" Sayuri asked.

"Hospital." I said and turned to them. "No one leaves the café alright?" I snapped. "In fact open it since we loss pay yesterday." I muttered and left.

_Outo Hospital_

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Selena said from behind the door to the restroom.

I grunted. "Sayuri wouldn't stop crying." I said.

"That's understandable." Selena said walking out. Crazy woman was limping.

I kissed her lips softly.

She smiled with a tired look. "I didn't want anyone get hurt." She said.

"So you're willing to throw yourself in danger?" I asked.

She wrapped her arm around mine as we left the hospital. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

I sighed and led her back to the Cat's Eye Café.

The café was busy with the kids and the brat working.

The Manjuu bun was getting the dishes ready.

The three noticed Selena and I walk in but Selena waved her hand signaling them to continue working.

I led Selena upstairs and laid her in bed. "Stay put and sleep." I ordered.

"Yes, daddy, but I'm also hungry." She frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll get something."

"Love you, Shin-honey!" Selena called.

I turned to her, my hand on the doorknob. I smirked at her. "I know you do."

She stared at me in confusion as I closed the door.

I entered the kitchen, white with its tiled walls, filled with stainless stoves and counters.

The duck and dog turned to me stopped their activity of cutting cake and placing them on small white plates.

"Keep working, I'm just here to get some food for Selena." I said.

I spotted two plates of food.

The Manjuu bun hopped next to me. "Sayuri-chan prepared food for both of you, knowing that you both haven't eaten." It said.

"Thanks for telling me. Give Sayuri my thanks." I said.

It nodded and told the duck and dog a few orders before heading out to the café room.

I placed the contents of one plate in a bento that Selena bought, and took a plate and a cup of tea upstairs.

Selena blinked sleepily as I set the tray on her lap. She smiled as she took in the food. "Sayuri made this didn't she?" she asked.

I nodded. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I have to go work." I said.

She nodded. "Have a nice day." She said beginning to eat.

I closed the door, grabbed the bento and left the café after saying "see you later" to the children.

_

* * *

_

Night

I came back with Selena sitting in a chair at the table.

She smiled at me. "Welcome back, Shin-puu. You were out much later than usual." She waved.

The brat moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by Selena's over-excited fueled arm. He had a surprised look on his face.

"You feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Sora did a simple cure spell and I'm right as rain, though I don't really know what that saying means." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Shin-puu must be very tired!" Selena said.

I grunted as I closed the door.

As I reached the top of the stairs I heard the door open and close followed by nearly inaudible footsteps following me.

I quickened my steps so I could locked the door and get some rest, but Selena slipped in five seconds before the door closed and the lock being turned.

"Hyuu... I could have been crushed." She said leaning on the wall.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Is, Shin-puu tired? A rough day at work? Maybe I should help you relax?" She asked with a teasing voice and a smile.

"I just want to sleep." I said walking to the bed. I threw myself in it and sighed. I turned and jumped when Selena crawled on top of me and rested her head on my chest. I swear she's like a cat sometimes, always light on her feet.

"Then we can just lie here and talk." She whispered.

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on her back.

"Sayuri told me, that you said you loved me." She whispered.

My body tensed as my eyes shot open.

Selena lift herself off my body but she moved up facing me. Her blue eyes stared into my red ones.

"It's not 'I loved you'." I said closing my eyes.

She pulled her head back a little blinking. "It's not?" she asked.

"Tch, I thought you were smart." I said.

She tilted her head not getting it.

"I love you." I said. I looked at her.

Her blue orbs were staring at me wide.

"Don't act like you never knew it." I snapped.

Her lips curved into a smile and her eyes closed. "I was making the scene very cliché!" She sat on my legs and she clapped. "I'm so happy!" She said.

I growled. "You're impossible." I said trying to roll on my side, but her sitting on me prevented me from doing so.

She laid next to me, very close to me I must add, and cuddled next to me. "I love you too." She whispered.

_

* * *

_

Three Days Later

"Here you go... thirty en." Sora said placing the money in my hands.

I smiled. "Thank you very much." I said.

"I've had a lot of fun working here." He said.

"Did you?" I asked.

He nodded. "And to be honest I was tired traveling through so many words looking for my friend only to come out empty handed with no clues and no leads." He said. "But when I saw you care for Shinyuu, Sayuri and Sora, it made we realize how much I care about my best friend and how much I love my friend back at home."

I smiled as he blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. I brushed my pale fingers against his cheek, wiping the tear away. "When I first met you, I knew you are destined for great things. Even if you already defeated a great darkness before. You are facing a great threat and I know you will defeat it." I pushed my cheek against his. "In the end we are all bound a powerful spell." I said.

"And what's that?" Sora asked.

I chuckled. "Well there are a lot of powerful spells, but the one I'm talking about is that everything will be alright." I pulled away.

He smiled at me.

I froze as he wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"You're a really great person." He said. "It feels like I'm in front of my own mother." He said.

I patted his back. "I have a gift for you. Think of it as a parting gift." I said.

He stepped back.

I raised his hand and brushed the air over it with my finger. I wrote a word and it changed into a crescent keychain. "I understand your keyblade has many forms unlike Sayuri's keyblade. The source of those forms comes from these keychains." I said.

He nodded and summoned his keyblade to hook the keychain on.

The keyblade turned into a blade where blue green vines weaved to form the blade. The teeth were the vines curved. Between the holes were various words of my own language.

He gasped at its beauty. "Crescent's shine." He said.

I smiled. "I'm sure it will increase your magic since, a magician I am, I contain a lot of magic." I said.

"So you're giving me a little bit of your magic?" He asked.

I nodded. "Unlike all your other keychains, it runs completely on the source it came from." I frowned. "So if I die, it will disappear, but this is a happy moment so we'll simply brush that aside!" I laughed.

He smiled. "Thanks." He said.

I nodded. "This is where we part." I said holding out a hand.

He took it. "I'll never forget you." He said.

"As will I." I agreed and he left the shop.

"Selena-san!" Sora ran in.

"What is it, Sora-kun?" I asked.

"I found the shard!" He gasped.

I clapped. "Alright then where is it?" I asked.

"Well... uhh..." Sora said trying to find a way how to explain it.

_

* * *

_

Jewelry store

"Ah... that's a very expensive brooch." I said looking behind a glass window.

A shard was perfectly molded into a round gem attached to a light blue and light green feathery brooch.

"We'll have to work hard to get it." Sora said.

I patted his head. "I know I've said this many times, but thank you." I smiled.

He smiled at me.

"Let's work hard." I nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked. I had closed the café early to get ready for another batch of pastries.

"Oh!" Sora gasped and scrambled off. "See you later!" He yelled and disappeared through the crowd.

I chuckled and looked at the brooch. I entered the shop and smiled at the jeweler. "Good evening sir." I said.

He smiled. "Good evening to you. Do you have your eyes set on a certain fine piece?" He asked.

I smiled and turned to the window. "That light blue and green brooch." I said.

"Ah, an old fine piece." He said taking it out.

I stepped back as he set it on the counter. "It is beautiful." I said.

"Are you interested in buying it?" He asked.

I smiled sadly. "Yes, I am interested, however I'm afraid I don't have enough money to afford it. I run the café down the street." I said.

"Oh! The Cat's Eye Café is it?" He asked his eyes shining. "I remember a man opened that café a long time ago. It was a real hit with customers coming in and out just to try his cakes." He said.

I smiled. "Yes, he's a relative of mine." I said.

"Ah, I see. I was amazed when the café opened up again. I always take my children there once a week." He said.

I smiled. "That's wonderful." I said.

"How about this, I'll put this brooch on hold for... mmm... four days. You get the money and I'll sell it." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I bowed.

He placed the brooch away and I left the store.


	32. The Most Difficult One

_**Chapter 30 – The Most Difficult One**_

_The Cat's Eye Café_

"That's great, Selena-san!" Sayuri cheered. "You're awesome, Sora-kun." She gave him a kiss of the cheek.

Sora blushed.

"So we'll have to keep working." Shinyuu said.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Shinyuu's neck. My smile grew as I saw I was earned a blushing ninja. "Why yes, Shin-hard-worker! We'll be staying here for three days and until then I expect you to be a very good daddy." I smiled as I drew small circles on his back away from the children's view.

He growled at me blushing more. "Get off me!" He pushed me away.

I silently cried. "Oh, Moko-chan! Shin-daddy is so mean to me!" I tried to find the small magical creature.

Shinyuu grabbed me ready to shake me to death. "I'll. Kill. You." He said with a crazy glare.

I held up my hands with a nervous laugh. "Umm... children, I think this is a good time to save your mommy!" I said. I was awarded with no response. "Ch..." I stepped back. "Children?" I looked around as Shinyuu stomped towards me.

He slammed his hand on the wall and slammed his lips on mine.

I blinked.

"You're a stupid idiot." He murmured and kissed my jaw and neck.

I sighed and ran my hands on his clothed chest. "Shin-puppy... You're so weird..." I giggled. I took his head and pushed him away, his lips leaving my neck. He blinked as I was now heading for the door that lead upstairs. "Now then a good night sleep and we'll begin to work for the shard!" I said. "Coming, Shin-daddy?" I asked.

He glared at me but made his way towards me. "Yeah, yeah, hold up." He said.

We got ready to bed and went to sleep in each other's arms.

_

* * *

_

Three days later

"Hello there!" I popped up making the jeweler jump a little.

"Ah! Nice to see you again, my son wouldn't stop talking about the delicious chocolate cake with whip cream from your café. He said.

I smiled. "I enjoy it too. Well I'll be buying that brooch." I said.

"I knew you would be able to make it. With the cafe busy with customers." He said and went into the storage room. He came back out with a blue velvet box and I gave him the money. He gave me the box. "It's nice doing business with you." He said.

I smiled and placed a wrapped box on his counter. "Thank you so much, I must give you these muffins as a token of my gratitude." I said.

"Oh ho ho, you shouldn't have." He said pushing the box towards me.

I smiled. "Please. The café will be closed again starting today. It is on the house."

He looked at the box. "Very well. I will accept them, but why are you closing your father's café?" He asked.

"That would be confidential. I know the café will not be taken down. It will still exist." I said and stood up. "Thank you and good bye." I left the shop.

We headed back to the closed café.

I unlocked the door but stared at the sign saying "Closed until further notice." I smiled.

* * *

"_You love this Café don't you?" Shinyuu asked._

_I brushed my finger against the spotless counter. "Yes. I can feel my father working here." I said._

"_Then you should come back to the café." He said._

"_There is no guarantee that we'll come back, Shin-pon." I said._

"_I'll make sure of that." Shinyuu whispered against my ear._

_I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Shin-kin."_

* * *

I opened the door and took the brooch.

"Only one more." Sora said.

"Then what do we do after we find that last shard?" Sayuri asked.

"Hell, we'll decide once we find the next Shard." Shinyuu said.

"And after all this we'll come back here right?" Sayuri asked.

We all looked at her.

"I really do like this place... This world, this café. Can we come back here and live here? All four of us?" She laced her hands and brought them against her chest.

I walked up to her and took her hands in mine. "Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." I said. "Do you all agree?" I asked.

"Yes." Sora nodded while Shinyuu gave a casual "Yeah."

"Well then, let's hurry and come back here as soon as possible." I said holding out my amulet.

The brooch shook and the molded shard changed its shape. It fitted perfectly in the amulet and with a sigh I fell against Shinyuu's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and nodded at Mokona.

_

* * *

_

Nihon

"Kurogane..."

The lord looked at his wife. "Yes, Tomoyo?" He asked.

"The most difficult time has come." She said.

"Well the children be hurt?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She said.

Kurogane nodded. "During my travels I've learned something from Sakura. It sounds stupid but 'everything will be alright.'"

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

We landed in a dark world.

It was filled with death.

I looked at Mokona and it nodded.

"There is a shard here." It said.

"And this is the end of your journey." A woman spoke.

We turned to see a woman with ghostly pale skin, black long hair, and red eyes in a long black dress hold a shard between her fingers.

Rai stood behind her, his expression blank.

"Who are you?" Sayuri asked.

"Who am I? I'm surprised you don't know, since I was the one who took your brother away from you." She smirked at her.

Sora moved in front of her and summoned his sword.

I took out Ginryuu and pointed it at her. "Give us the shard and we won't kill you." I said.

She laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! I, Aeza, give up something that is rightfully mine? Never!" She said.

The shard turned spherical and she popped it into her mouth swallowing it.

We stared at her in shock.

She spread her arms. "Come and get it now..." She smirked.

With Selena still in my arms, I ran at her swinging my sword.

I felt a talon scratch my face and throw us to the ground. I tugged the amulet off Selena's neck as the giant talon of a white bird grab Selena and flew off. "Selena!" I yelled. I heard a horse cry and I saw a white horse running towards me. I stood up and tried to swing Ginryuu, but a paw of a white lioness scratched my arm making me drop it.

Hooves slammed down on my head and I fell to the ground unconscious of the impact.

_

* * *

_

Sayuri's Pov

I held Sora's weakened body protecting it from Rai's raised keyblade. "Don't do it, Nii-san..." I said.

He stared at me with no expression. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I care about him." I said.

"Why do you care about him?" he asked.

"Because I love him." I whispered.

"Kill them boy, they are useless in this world." Aeza said.

I gasped as I saw her holding Selena's Amulet. "Give that back!" I yelled.

She looked at me with annoyance and Mokona jumped up opening its mouth. She gasped as the Amulet was sucked into Mokona's mouth and swung a summoned staff at it.

Mokona ducked and ran off.

Aeza growled. "Boy! Kill them and take the ninja to the castle!" She said and disappeared.

I turned to Rai again.

"Forgive me, Sister." Rai said and swung his keyblade at us.

I fell to the ground over Sora's body and tried to get up, but I only saw Rai pick up Shinyuu's body before letting darkness take me.


	33. The Pale Witch

_**Chapter 31 – The Pale Witch**_

_Selena's Pov_

I was in a very uncomfortable position when I woke. I opened my eyes to see stone illuminated in the glow of fire. I shivered and looked to see I was just wearing a red elegant dress. I was kneeling on the floor with my hands pulled back in chains. I looked around seeing a window with moonlight shining through.

How was I captured? What happened while I was asleep? Where are the others?

I gasped as I heard Shinyuu's cry of pain. The same cry as I heard in my dreams. "No..." I whispered.

The door opened and I flinched at the light.

I looked up to see Aeza smirking down at me. _You..._ I thought

"You look beautiful, mage." She said. She kicked my face with her bare foot and I would have hit the ground if it wasn't for the chains tugging at my arm.

I gasped in pain feeling the strain of the tug twist my arm more. I looked up at her glaring. _Let Shinyuu go._ I said.

"Oh, is that the boy's name? He looks very handsome. I understand why you love him." She smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. _Don't touch him with your filthy magic. _I said.

She slammed her foot on my head forcing it back.

I gave a silent gasp as my head hit the wall hard.

She removed her foot and kicked my stomach.

I coughed and she backed away. I was surprised not because she attacked me but because nothing exploded.

"Yes, dear you can talk. I have sealed your magic so you won't be able to use any magic while you're in my dungeon." She said.

"Filthy witch. Nothing but a coward." I whispered.

She dug her foot into my stomach and I gasped in pain.

"That is coming from a daughter of a coward?" She smirked.

I looked at her. "You're a monster, a murderer. I'll kill you for what you did to my mother. For the pain you caused my father."

She smirked. "I like to see you try. I wish to kill you right now, but that wouldn't be any fun would it?" She asked. She slammed her foot on me again and I screamed in pain as I felt one of my ribs crack. "And no healing magic to help you." She smirked and walked out.

I let my body relax finding a "comfortable" position where my broken rib wouldn't cause a lot of pain.

Shinyuu's roars of pain continued and I cried knowing I couldn't do anything to save him.

_

* * *

_

Sora's Pov

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I felt Sayuri's body on me and I shook her awake.

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Sora!" She gasped in happiness. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips.

I smiled. "I'm glad you're alright."

She smiled but looked around. "Selena-san and Shinyuu-san is in trouble." She said.

"We couldn't defeat them, Rai could have killed us..." I said.

"But he didn't." Sayuri whispered. "That means..." She sniffled and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Rai is in there somewhere."

I stood up and helped her up. "Let's go." I said.

"But what about Mokona?" She asked.

I frowned. "I don't know where Mokona is, but it'll be safe." I said

She nodded and we ran off towards a castle.

Though the castle must have been days away from where we were.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

To be healed, tormented, and healed again. I felt tired. I didn't even cry in pain anymore. I don't know how many days have passed, but it felt like I was here for years. I longed for Selena. I longed for her to be in my arms, to smell her icy, winter scent, to feel her warmth and her smooth skin, to know that she's alright.

The thought of her is the only thing keeping me sane and alive.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

To be in pain and never be healed, to experience pain for so many days, I'm surprised I'm even alive. I'm tired. My body is covered in bruises and my limbs are broken. Both my shoulders are dislocated. I am longing for Shinyuu's presence. I long for Shinyuu's arms protecting me, to smell his scent that only can be described as Shinyuu Youou, to know that he'll live and protect me.

The thought of him is the only thing that fuels me to fight death.

"Selena-san."

I didn't want to raise my head so I kept it bent low.

"Selena-san, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see Mokona looked at me with worry and tears in the corners of its eyes. I opened my mouth. I tried to call its name but I screamed and cried so much it's hard to speak. But I did. "Moko-chan..." I whispered.

It tilted its head. "You can talk?" it asked.

I closed my eyes. I felt so tired. "Y-yes... I can..." I whispered.

"You look so hurt, Selena-san." It said.

"I can't feel anymore pain." I said. "I'm just... tired..." I said. "But... I won't fall asleep." I said.

It climbed into my lap and hugged me, its hug too small to move any broken bones inside me.

"Leave, Moko-chan... You'll get hurt... if they find you." I whispered.

Mokona kissed my cheek. "I'll get Sora and Sayuri. Please wait for me." It said.

"First... if you can... find Shinyuu." I whispered. "Tell me how he's doing."

It nodded. It gasped when the door squeaked open. It hid in the shadows and I looked up to see Rai walk in with a tray of food.

He kneeled in front of me and tried to feed me.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Eat." He said.

I just stared at him.

He grabbed my chin and opened my mouth. He stuffed the spoon full of food into my mouth and closed it. "Chew." He said.

I chewed and spat it in his face.

He stepped back wiping the food off his face with his sleeve. "Ugh..." He said and picked up the tray. He left without a word.

Mokona slipped through the door before it closed.

I closed my eyes and waited.

_

* * *

_

Sayuri's Pov

It's been five days, nearly a week, and the castle still looks as far as we have started out.

I collapsed on my knees and sighed. "The castle is too far away." I said.

Sora took my hand and pulled me up. "I didn't want to use any magic, but I guess I'll have to." He said.

I watched as he held up to fingers together.

"Fuuka Shourai." He said.

Wind enveloped us and carried towards the castle.

We landed in front of the castle within a few hours.

Sora kneeled on the ground trying to regain his strength.

"You did great." I whispered.

He smiled.

We gasped as white animals surrounded us with Nii-san behind them.

"Soul eaters. Created by Aeza's magic, they steal souls to eat and follow her orders. Can you fend them off, Yuri-chan?" Nii-san asked and disappeared.

I summoned my keyblade and got ready to fight. "I will succeed." I said.

The Soul Eaters attacked and I blocked their attacks. I killed all of them and turned to Sora. "Are you better?" I asked.

Sora nodded standing up. "Let's find the others." He said summoning his sword.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

"Gah!"

I heard running footsteps and looked up weakly from being whipped so many times.

My unnamed tormentor opened the door and looked out.

I jumped as a fireball scorched him and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

A shoe kicked his head and water was dumped on him from being burned any further.

"Shinyuu-san!" Sayuri gasped and she hugged my naked torso. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped feeling my blood over my back.

"Kid..." I muttered.

"Shinyuu!"

Sora, Sayuri and I looked down at Mokona who was also in tears.

"You're okay! Selena-san!" It said.

Sora picked him up. "Sayuri, heal him and release him. I'll go get Selena."

"No, wait for me." I said.

Sayuri pointed her keyblade at me. "Cure." She said.

I felt my wounds close up and my strength came back to me. I ripped the chains binding me apart and stood up. I grabbed my jacket and threw it over my body. "Let's go. Manjuu, do you have my sword?" I asked.

Mokona spat out Ginryuu and I smirked.

I patted its head. "My father always said there are limits to usefulness, but you're always useful." I said.

It smiled at me and hopped on my shoulder. "This way!" It said pointing left.

I ran off with Sayuri and Sora behind me.

"This door! Selena is behind this door." It said.

I kicked the door open and we gasped at the sight of her. I cut the chains binding her wrist and she fell to the floor.

She gasped in pain and I carefully picked her up. She opened her eyes.

Mokona spat out her amulet and I carefully wrapped it around her neck.

She smiled. "Shinyuu... you're alive..." She whispered.

I laid her down gently on the floor. "Brace yourself." I said as I saw her shoulders were dislocated. I took her arm and shoulder and pushed them together.

She screamed in pain.

I did the same with her opposite shoulder and she whimpered in pain. "Sayuri, please." I said.

"Cure." She said.

She sucked in a breath and shakily sat up. "Thank you... but... I'm sorry." She whispered.

I leaned my head close to hers. "Why?" I asked.

She placed a hand on my chest. "I couldn't protect you." She said.

"Tch..." I scowled. "Don't be stupid, you're body was recovering from receiving another shard." I said.

She looked at me.

I helped her up. "Now go get Aeza and the last shard." I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes..." she said.

"You'll be alright, by yourself?" Sayuri asked.

She smiled. "I will make sure that I come back to you all. We promised to go back to Outo Country, did we not? Go and save your brother." She said and I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me.

"If you take too long... If I lose my patience I'm coming after you." I said.

She smiled and threw her arms around me.

I nearly fell back as she pressed her lips against mine. Before I could wrap my arms around her and hold her she was gone out the door. "Let's go." I said.

Sora scooped up the Manjuu and we ran out.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

"Hi." I smiled.

Aeza turned to me her staff in her hand ready for battle. "You have guts I'll give you that. But I still don't understand you're father an insignificant bug like him would learn a title of D." she scowled. "Us Mages know of this and there is one in every single world, ever dimension. He's a coward." She said.

I smiled. "My father is dead." I said.

"Oh? Is he?" She smirked. "Well isn't that wonderful?" She asked.

I swung my staff at her in a flash. "I'm the new D." I said. "And I will avenge my mother."

"Very well then, may the best D win." She pushed me away.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

Sayuri sighed and sat on the ground as we reach a hill.

Sora joined her making sure she was alright.

"You think Selena-san will be okay?" Sayuri asked.

I couldn't answer.

_BOOM!_

I turned around to see a giant pillar of fire break the castle in half.

The castle was crumbling.

I gripped Ginryuu tightly. "That's it, my patience has run out." I growled and began to head down the hill.

"Shinyuu-san!" Sora said. "I'll come with you."

"You're leaving." I said.

"What?" Sayuri stood up.

"I want you to go and leave this world. Selena and I will follow. I don't want you to stay here." I said.

"We can't leave you." Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "We can fight."

"I, damn, know you can!" I roared. "But going through a crumbling castle is dangerous and you both are like children to me!" I yelled.

They stepped back shocked that I would say something like that. Hell, I was shocked.

"I can't let you go through something like this so, damn it, leave!" I said.

Sora smirked, something I never thought he could or will do. "You make sure you come back alright, Father?" He asked.

I smirked back and ran towards the castle.

The castle was a mess. It would take forever to find Selena.

"Selena!" I yelled. I stepped back as a wodden pole fell in front of me and tripped over a stone. I growled as I felt something stab my leg in my pocket. I pulled it out to find it was the sun amulet.

"_It is yours and you will use it when the time is right."_

I held it in my hands. "I don't know how you're going to help but please..." I muttered.

The amulet grew warm and I let go of it.

It floated in front of me and sped off.

I ran after it. I ran through ruined hallways, burning rooms and jumped over collapsed staircases. I saw the orange ball of light hit into a pile of stone and wood.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

I felt something knock the pile of debris off me and I weakly looked up.

It was something similar to my crescent amulet but instead it was orange and shaped like the sun.

I tried to reach for it but I felt a familiar hand touch my back. I looked back to see Shinyuu looking at me with worry.

He said something but I couldn't understand him. He suddenly threw himself over me and we heard footsteps and yelling.

We looked up to see Aeza holding her side wound that I left on her before she released a giant attack that made the castle collapse.

Shinyuu unsheathed Ginryuu and looked at me.

I nodded and opened my palm.

_

* * *

_

Shinyuu's Pov

I watched as words slithered like a snake under stones and burning wood towards Aeza. I quietly walked behind her.

Aeza looked down at the snake of words and looked at Selena. She raised her staff and I jumped thrusting Ginryuu at her heart. She screamed in pain and I pulled Ginryuu out.

I turned to Selena smiling.

"Shinyuu!" She gasped with panic.

I heard something swing at me and I blocked Rai's Keyblade. "I'm getting tired of you!" I roared pushing him off.

Selena yelled something at me and I looked back to see her trying to pull herself out.

I ran towards her and pushed a stone off her. I helped her up.

She leaned against me and looked at Rai, who was running towards us. She muttered something and held out her hand.

A stream of magic curved into a circle in front of us and burst into light.

Rai flew back into a wall knocked out.

Selena turned to me. She began to talk and pointed at Rai. She pointed to the ground in front of us.

I blinked.

"Rai." She said pointing at him. She said another word and pointed furiously at the ground in front of us.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell are you trying to say?" I asked.

She sighed and stretched her hand towards Rai.

Words surrounded him and he disappeared.

Selena gave a heavy sigh and raised her arm.

Words surrounded us and we were whisked away.


	34. Welcome Home

_**Chapter 32 – Welcome Home**_

I felt my feet land on the ground and Selena slid to the ground unconscious.

"Selena-san! Shinyuu-san!" Sayuri ran up to us with Sora and father behind her.

Wait... Father?

"Is she alright?" Sora asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Oh no, don't bother curing her." I said lowering Sayuri's white Keyblade.

Sayuri nodded. "Rai is here. He's sleeping in a room that your mother gave him." Sayuri said. "What happened?"

I ruffled her hair. "I think it's best if we rest before we say anything else." I said. I was going to pick Selena up in my arms but father picked her up before I could.

"Welcome back, son." He said. "Your mother will take care of her. You just wash up and sleep." He said. "Geez, this girl's really light." He muttered while walking away.

I bowed and feeling a smile upon my lips.

_

* * *

_

Selena's Pov

"Kurogane-san." I whispered when I woke and saw him.

He opened his red eyes and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel like crap." I muttered. "Sorry..." I said apologizing for my bad language.

"It's fine, mage. That red dress you were in was horrible. I made sure the guards burned it once Tomoyo changed you into a kimono." He smiled.

I smiled. "Yes, terrible..." I said and looked around. "So I'm in Nihon is that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, welcome." He said.

I nodded and sat up. I ran my hand over my legs wincing.

"You killed Aeza right?" The Lord asked.

I shook my head. "Your son did, and I have to thank him. For coming after me, saving me, and avenging my mother." I smiled.

"Father? Is Selena awake?" Shinyuu's voice called.

I placed a finger over my lips and laid down closing my eyes. I spotted Kurogane-san shake his head before telling Shinyuu I was not awake.

The door slid open.

"You watch over her alright?" Kurogane-san asked and left.

Shinyuu kneeled next to me and took my hand. "I'm back. It's been a few days now since we arrived here in Nihon. When are you going to wake up?" He whispered. "I miss you."

I peeked to see him looking at his lap. I felt guilty but I could let the illusion show, not yet anyways.

"Don't know if you can hear me. I'll get it straight to the point. I love you." He said. His breath was over my lips.

I pressed my lips against his and he gasped surprised. I giggled. "Shin-puppy has trouble being romantic." I smiled.

He curled his fist in anger but captured my lips with his. He moved himself over me and laced his fingers with my hands.

I smiled happily kissing back. "Too bad we didn't get the last shard." I sighed looking away.

"That's what you think." Shinyuu said tapping my amulet. "Rai picked it up before you knocked him out. I gave it back to you while you were sleeping."

I smiled. "How nice of him, maybe I should give him a kiss of gratitude." I said.

Shinyuu narrowed his eyes. "The only guy you'll be kissing is me." He growled.

I giggled. "Hyuu! Shin-doggy is jealous!" I said.

Shinyuu glared. "Shut up!"

_

* * *

_

Next Day

"We understand that your place is not here." Tomoyo said to me.

I smiled. "I thank you for your kindness, Tomoyo-sama." I said happy to be in a new set of clothes my father had made for me.

"We wish you a happy life." She said.

"Shinyuu," Kurogane-san said.

"Yes, father?" Shinyuu bowed.

"Your place is not here either." He said earning a surprised look from Shinyuu. "You are a great ninja. I am proud of that and I'm sure you will be a successful Lord for Suwa, but that is not the life you seek. Your place is to stay with Selena."

Shinyuu looked at the ground. "But... my duties here..."

"They will be taken care of. Do not let go of the one you love." He said looking at me.

I looked at the ground a strange feeling of realization washing over me. I mentally shook my head and jumped when Shinyuu took my hand. (1)

"I... I won't father."

I smiled at him.

"Sora, we will tell your parents you will be joining Selena and Shinyuu, is that right?" Tomoyo asked.

Sora nodded taking Sayuri's hand. "Yes, your highness. Tell them I love them and I'm sorry."

"Tch, this is your parents we're talking about. No need to say sorry." Kurogane muttered.

Tomoyo smacked him on the head and smiled. "We'll be sure to tell them." And she ushered him out of the throne room.

I turned to Shinyuu. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I've never been so sure." He said.

"Selena-san."

I turned to see Rai kneeling on the floor his head bowed. "Hello, Rai. Why are you on your knees?" I asked.

"You saved me from Aeza's control. I have to thank you." He said.

I laughed nervously. "I believe kneeling is a bit too much?" I said. I pulled him up. "I'm happy to save you from her control, no one should work for her. Besides if you're still roaming around with darkness in your heart I'm sure Sayuri will be very upset." I said.

He looked at Sayuri. "You really do care about her right?" He asked.

I smiled. "She's a lovely child."

"Please take care of her." He said. "She never knew much of her own mother."

I nodded. "What will you do?" I asked.

"I will travel around making sure there's no trouble out there." He said.

I smiled. "A difficult journey but I know you are able to do such a thing."

Sayuri came up and hugged him. "I'll miss you, brother." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too, Yuri-chan." He smiled.

"I'll send you to a dear friend. His name is Sora. I'm sure you will be able to travel through worlds like he can. After all you do not have the power to cross dimensions yourself. He too wield a weapon like yours." I said.

"I will pay you back for all you have done for me. One day." He said.

I smiled and held out a hand.

He took it and shook it. He gasped when my teleportation magic slithered around him. "I hope we see each other again." He said waving.

We all smiled and watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mokona has something to say!" Mokona jumped onto Shinyuu's head. "Mokona is sold to all of you!"

"What do you mean by that Moko-chan?" Sayuri asked.

"Mokona can stay with Shin-doggy forever!" Mokona said hugging his face with love in the air.

Shinyuu looked disgusted.

"Well then, that's wonderful." I said clapping. "We can't run the Café without Moko-chan!"

Mokona hugged my face as well. "Selena-mommy is so kind! Tee hee!"

"Yeah yeah, can we go now?" Shinyuu asked.

I gasped. "Shinyuu, this is your home!" I said.

Shinyuu gave me a playful glare. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'm saying let's get out of here before I change my mind. You do want me to stay with you right?" He smirked.

I blushed and summoned my staff. "Well then, I guess we should all be going, anybody missing anything?" I asked.

"Nope." The three said.

"Then to Outo Country it is." I said.

_

* * *

_

One Year Later

"Last customer of the day." I said flipping the sign signaling that the café was closed.

"Another fun day at the café!" Mokona cheered and high-fived Sayuri.

"And Shin-pon and Sora-kun should be here any minute now, so let's hurry and make dinner." I smiled.

"It's my turn to cook dinner! Come on Moko-chan!" Sayuri ran off into the kitchen.

I chuckled and went upstairs to my room to shower. As I was changing, I jumped as Shinyuu's fingers tapped a trail from my shoulders to my cheeks and his lips immediately sucked on the back of my neck. "Shin-perv!" I said slapping him with my shirt.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a pervert. I've seen you plenty of times." He muttered wrapping his arms around me. He ran his arms on my hip where I made the Crescent Amulet into a tattoo.

"That's when I let you." I said pushing him away and pulling on my shirt. "You and Sora just got home?" I asked pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Yeah." He said.

I climbed onto his lap and kissed his lips. "Welcome back." I whispered running my hands on his shoulder over the Sun Amulet also made into a tattoo.

He smirked. "I'm home."

* * *

**KHfan22: Done! _(Readers showered with tears)_ I had a lot of fun writing the last chapters.**

**Before you go read the Valentine's Day Omake:**

**(1) Although I originally had Kurogane love Tomoyo I had become a fan of KuroFai while I was typing this. Also there was also a hint in Chapter 19 that Kurogane still had some feelings for Fai when he got back to Nihon. Fai also loved Kurogane but I liked Fai to also love Namida as well for without Namida there can't be Selena-chan!**

**Question: Would you like me to make a mini story of their life in Outo Country? I think it will be pretty hard for me to find some ideas to keep the story to my interet so I will be open to any ideas you would like to add for a particular chapter. (Remember it's only their life in Outo, No Action, Adventure, or Tragedy ideas. Plus no lemons of course.) Just give me a message or Review and I'll think about it.**


	35. Omake: Valentine's Day

**KHfan22: Thank you to all those who supported me into up to this very chapter (or shoudl i say omake). For those who just skipped the authors notes, I will be eager to write a mini story (or probably a series of one shots like my SSBB story of IkexOC). Go back ot the last chapter (at the bottom) for the announcement. If you're not interested at all then bye, thank you, and enjoy other Tsubasa Stories out there!**

**This Omake does not follow the story at all and was inspired by an artist who made a two piece KuroFai art that is AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL! it can be located on deviant art but I forgot the title and artist. heh oopsies...**

* * *

Shinyuu stared at Selena.

Selena noticed Shinyuu's stare and squirmed nervously.

"Okay, that's it." He said slamming his hand on the table making everyone jump. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked glaring at Selena.

Selena looked at him. "Nothing is wrong, Shin-kan. I'm just thinking." She said.

"Well then quit squirming. You're pissing me off."

Selena smiled as she looked down at her meal. "Yes, sir." She said.

Everyone finished their meal and went their separate ways. Sora had retreated to his room, Shinyuu in his.

Sayuri spotted Selena head for the roof. She couldn't help but feel worried so she followed her. "Selena?" She asked as she struggled to get on the roof.

Selena helped her and smiled. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm worried about you. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Selena smiled. "I've been counting days and two days from now is a very special day." She said.

"Your birthday?" She asked. "Shinyuu's? Sora?" She asked.

Selena chuckled and shook her head. "No, Valentine's Day." She said.

"Oh!" Sayuri said. "Are you going to give something to someone?" She asked.

The mage's eyes lit up as she thought of the special person. "Yes... Yes I am." She said. "All my life, I have given my gifts to my father because it was always him and I. This year I'm so excited to give a gift to someone else." Selena said.

"Who is it? What is it?" Sayuri asked excitedly.

Selena smiled and held out her hand.

A white flower decorated cage appeared in her hand and Sayuri looked at it strangely.

"A white cage?" She asked. She gasped and covered her mouth as a floating pink heart of ice appeared. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" She said.

Selena smiled. "I want to give this to Shin-love." She said with a distant look in her eyes.

Sayuri hugged her. "I'm sure he'll accept it." She said.

The blonde smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you so much, Sayuri-chan." She said.

They both stared at the floating heart and cage.

"What does the cage mean?" Sayuri asked.

Selena blushed. "Well, of course, the heart means love. The Cage signifies that Shinyuu has... captured my heart. I made it to be white for purity. The heart is made of ice because... well I come from a freezing world." She said.

Sayuri blushed. "How romantic." She said.

Selena laughed. "Shin-pan won't be romantic. He's bad at it." She said.

Sayuri shrugged. "I'm going in. Good night, Selena-san." She said.

Selena sighed as she stared at the present.

_

* * *

_

Two Days Later

"What is this?" Sora asked.

Sayuri was holding out a wrapped gift. She blushed. "Happy Valentine's Day." She said.

Sora blushed. "Th-thank you." He carefully took the gift and opened it to find a heart shaped chocolate.

"I'm sorry if it's not special, I realized two days ago and I didn't have enough time to prepare..." Sayuri said.

Sora smiled. "Thank you, Sayuri. It is very important to me." He said taking a bite of it.

Sayuri smiled and watched as Selena walked up to Shinyuu as if she was walking on thin ice. "Go Selena!" Sayuri whispered.

Selena blushed and tapped his shoulder. "Shin... Shin-kun." She said.

Shinyuu turned his attention away from the two teens and raised a brow at Selena. "What is it?" He asked noticing that Selena was hiding something behind her back.

Selena slowly gave him what seemed to be a covered bird cage.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as Selena placed it in his hands.

Her shaky hands lift the cover off the cage.

The two boys gasped at the cage and heart in it.

"H-happy Valentine's Day." Selena whispered.

Shinyuu looked at her completely speechless. "You... What...?" he asked.

Selena blushed and looked at the ground. She felt tears in her eyes. "You... don't like it?" She asked.

He stared at her in shock. "Who the hell would not like this?" He snapped.

Selena looked up at him.

Mokona pushed Sora and Sayuri out of the room to leave their older traveling companions alone.

Shinyuu rubbed his thumb against Selena's cheek. "Why are your eyes tearing up?" He asked softly.

Selena blinked and the tears rolled down her cheek. "I thought you wouldn't share the same feelings." She said.

Shinyuu stared at the pink ice floating heart. "You're an idiot." He said kissing the tears away. "Don't cry." He whispered and kissed both eye lids softly.

Selena felt her heart flutter as the feeling of those soft lips linger on her skin. "Will..." She blushed. "Will you kiss me?" She whispered.

"One step ahead of you." He whispered gently pressing his lips to hers.

Selena pressed her lips to his shyly.

His lips curved to a smile as he thought, 'She's like a lost kitten.' He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close, the Valentine's Day gift only preventing their bodies from touching. He broke the kiss and gave her a smile. "But I don't know where to put this." He said.

Selena smiled and placed a hand on the back of his hand and the other hand over the cage. In a golden light the cage disappeared. "My heart is in yours now. You can summon it anytime you want as long as you think of me or my heart." She said.

He smirked. "If you weren't so serious I wouldn't take it since it would mean I have to give something back to you on White Day." He said.

Selena smiled. "You would think I'm teasing you." She said.

"Damn right." He said kissing her lips again.

_

* * *

_

Fai's House – Fai's Pov

"Mekkyo!" The Black Mokona landed right next to me and opened its mouth.

A small wrapped gift popped out and I quickly caught it before it caught into the soup I was making. "Thank you Mokona." I smiled.

The Black Mokona saluted and hopped away.

I opened it to find a small vial of blue dust. I examined it carefully and picked up the small sheet of paper tucked deep inside the box.

_Dearest Dad, Happy Valentine's Day! We're in a world with interesting objects and I decided a sparkling blue dust as your present this year. If you hold it up to the sun it illuminates a beautiful blue light around the room. I've seen it, it's wonderful! I also gave Shin-myuu a present too. I love him very much. I'll see you soon and I'm excited for White Day! Much love Selena._

Fai smiled and turned off the gas. He walked to his room and placed the vial of blue dust in a small box full of presents. "Thank you, Selena." He whispered and left the room.

_

* * *

_

White Day

"Where are you going Shin-hug?" Selena asked as he passed her giving her a hug.

He opened the door to their apartment and looked back at her. "All you need to know is that I'll be back." He said and closed the door.

Selena dropped to her knees and covered her face in her hands. She wept as Sayuri walked in.

"Selena-san, what's wrong?" Sayuri asked worried.

"Shinyuu has been ignoring me." Selena wiped her eyes but tears were only replaced by more tears.

Sayuri gave an apologizing look. "Don't worry, Selena-san. The White Day is not over yet." She said.

They saw Mokona land in front of them.

"A gift from Fai!" it said happily and its eyes grew wide. "Mekkyo!"

A glass angel flew out and Selena caught it. "Oh, wow. This is different." She said.

"Fai-san loves Selena-san very much!" Mokona said.

She smiled and rubbed Mokona's head. "Thank you, Moko-chan." She said.

_

* * *

_

Hours later

Selena shut herself in her room hiding under the covers. She felt miserable. Her heart was shattering as she thought Shinyuu had lied about his feelings or did not love her anymore after a month.

"Selena, are you there?" Shinyuu's voice called out.

Selena didn't answer.

The door knob shook, but Selena had locked it up tight.

Shinyuu sighed. "I... I guess I'll see you later." His footsteps left, but Selena could sense an unfamiliar magic right outside her door.

Pushing the covers away from her, she slowly crossed the room and grabbed the handle. She opened the door slowly and looked down. She picked up a box and stared at it.

The odd magic was coming from it.

She opened the box and a red light came out as well as heat. She gasped as she took out an olive green cage with dragon designs on it. Inside it was a floating red heart made of fire. She felt the heat and slowly touched the fire. She giggled as the fire licked her fingers but did not burn her. She squeaked as arms wrapped around her waist in a tight hug.

"Happy White Day." Shiyuu kissed her ear.

Selena buried her face against his chest as she hugged the present tightly. "Oh my goodness, Thank you so much Shin-love." She whispered. She cried in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Selena, I had to leave and find someone who could help me. You know I can't do magic." He stroked her hair. "You thought I didn't love you anymore right?" He asked.

Selena cried harder making him hug her tighter.

"Fool, I will never stop loving you." He whispered.


End file.
